Russian Roulette
by DesireeStorms
Summary: What happens when a young woman finds herself mixed in with the leviathans against her will? Dick Roman wants her to help track the Winchesters down, but will she betray the two hunters to save her own skin? Also, a new threat is in town, and even the Levis are having trouble keeping them at bay. Just how far are they all willing to go in order to bring down a greater evil?
1. Rough Night

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #1: Rough Night**

_Everything in life is connected by a special chain of events. Some that believe in destiny or fate say that those events link you to something if you do them correctly. If you are destined to accomplish something, have something, or even meet someone, then you have to feel ordained, and make the right choices. Only the select few that get everything right witness the wonders of what follows. Now, the outcomes aren't always happy like one would like. Dire things can happen for those links. People are connected to each other depending on their personality and what choices they make—how they use their mind. Even the most opposite and dissimilar of people can be connected by a single occurrence—accidental or planned. You can be linked to someone even if something happens that wasn't supposed to. But everyone is connected to someone, situation good... or bad._

* * *

Her eyes bulged open, sucking in a ragged, rough breath of air to fill her chilled lungs. Air never tasted so sweet. Her hands shot out to her sides, stopping short when they came in contact with a hard, cold, metal surface.

_What…? _She shivered. _It's freezing…._ Everything around her was pitch black, and it gave a very empty sensation. Along the edges of whatever was enclosing her was a faint light, but when she tried pushing on the walls and ceiling nothing would budge.

Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness now, and she was able to see a little better. Her hand absentmindedly reached up to clutch the fabric of her shirt, and then to run her fingers through her auburn hair. She was still short of breath as her brain began receiving blood, forest green eyes wide and frightened as well as confused. Then it hit her. It hit her that she was indeed _breathing._ She was _alive._

But how?

The unpleasant memories of being bashed in the skull resurfaced in her mind, and she grimaced as if she tasted something sour. She remembered the pain that had erupted through her cranium, and the contemptuous tone of her attacker in the background. _Marcus_. She sneered, the name tasting bitter against her silent tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a stressed sound as her brain seemed to literally pulsate and inject more images into her vision. All she could recall during those few seconds was her ex hitting her and his partner's grinning face…. She paused, eyes snapping open once more, her anger immediately building up like a teapot ready to blow.

How could she have relied on that bastard so much? A sigh of aggravation escaped her lips, and she lifted an arm up to feel for a ceiling. The ceiling was just as cold and hard as the rest of her claustrophobic enclosure. _Where am I? _She paused, thinking it over. Had they known she wasn't dead and locked her up somewhere?

She tried to wrap her mind around the situation, desperate, but she couldn't come up with an explanation. And she was smart enough, mind you. And there was this never-ending coldness that seemed to chill her straight to the bone marrow.

Suddenly, there was a hitch in her breathing when she heard a rusted door screeching open. Silently, she listened as a pair of footsteps entered the room, and she could hear them moving closer to her enclosure. Then, they stopped, and she became alert when they tapped on the top of her cage. She froze, listening. Squinting, she glanced up towards the dim light near her feet. She waited a moment, pondering her options. Either it was someone there to help, or it was Marcus. It was a hesitant move, but she decided that even if it were a creature, Marcus, or Death himself it was enough for her. Just to _see _someone else would be a comfort. Hell, it could even be Satan. She tapped back with her foot.

Suddenly, something jerked, her head hit the top of the metal box, and she hissed in pain. The sliding proceeded until she found herself suddenly exposed to the light; and she was met with an all too familiar, pale, grinning face about an inch from her own. Marcus. She opened her mouth to scream; however, she was muzzled when his hand smothered her mouth and the sound.

"Wakey, wakey," he chimed sadistically, and his face grew sinister. "Time to finish what we started, whore. I just wanted you conscious first."

It took her a split second to react, eyes widening. She only had one shot. She needed to make it count. Without thinking, her leg shot upwards, and she was rewarded with a sickening crunch when her steel-toed boot made direct contact with his chin. He snarled in pain, and she shot up to her feet during his distraction. She immediately sent a side kick to his face, and blood spurted from his nose as he stumbled backwards, landing on the floor with a shout and gripping his nose and chin.

"SON OF A—!"

Jumping from the large drawer she had been in, she leapt at him viciously and straddled his stomach. She grabbed his wallet, but before she left she brought her fist down on his face as hard as she could. He let out another shout, but then he was still. Slowly, she sat back, and she allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. If he had caught her, there was no doubt in her mind he would have killed her.

Standing, she paused a moment to glance around at her surroundings. Her eyes were narrow—calculating—as she scanned her environment. It was a dimly lit room. At first, she thought she was in a hospital. But then no…. Last time she checked… hospitals didn't resemble some twisted torture chamber. There were metal tables with sinks lined around the room, and the tools that covered them looked a lot like those of ones from those horror movies—the ones used for dissection. A morgue. The sick fuck had locked her in a _morgue_.

"You sick fuck…"

Turning back to her ex's unconscious, bloodied face, she sneered in disgust and hatred. _Well_, she thought, _payback's a bitch_. Striding over to him, she hooked her arms under his armpits and hauled him up.

* * *

"That'll teach you, asshole." She slid the body drawer shut, and it locked with a satisfying click.

She took a quick second to finger through his wallet. Marcus didn't have much money on him, but there was enough for a one-way ticket. It was the middle of the night by the time she made it to the bus station. Hardly anyone was around, except a few homeless people pushing their rusted, dented shopping carts. Upon checking the bus schedule, she let out a sound of frustration when she saw she had missed the last bus to her destination by barely five minutes. The next one wouldn't be until the morning. Not knowing where else to go, she decided to just camp out there. She walked over to a more secluded area of the station and sat down in the shadows. After a few minutes, she felt her eyes beginning to droop. She was exhausted….

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a man's voice said.

Eyes flying open, Reyna sprung to her feet, but she was held back by a pair of very strong arms wrapping around her thin frame. Her immediate reaction was to kick back and attempt to knock her and her attacker backwards, but he merely lifted her off the ground. Her legs flailed, the rest of her body thrashing, but a hand over her mouth muffled her screams. No. This was not going to happen to her again. Not tonight.

With a sudden burst of strength, she managed to throw herself backwards, and the person restraining her let out a surprised sound before she felt him lose balance and fall back, taking her with him. The collision with the ground caused him to release his hold on her, and she immediately scrambled to her feet and whirled around to face him, fists up. And that was when she froze, her eyes widening in what one could take as a mixture of shock and horror. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, my God…"

Her attacker was on his feet again in seconds, but instead of looking angry he appeared almost amused.

"Well… you certainly have some fight in you. I like that."

"What the hell _are_ you?" Eyes wide, she slowly backed up in horror. Because they were in a secluded area, no one had yet noticed her dilemma, making her realize the stupidity of her decision to camp out there. "I've never seen a creature like you. What are you?"

His countenance shifted to confusion at her comment, and he glanced down at himself before looking back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You can see my true form?"

"Answer the question!" she snapped.

Slowly, a smirk spread across his features. "How interesting…" Then his eyes shifted to something behind her. "She can see us."

Eyes widening, she spun around in alarm, but it was too late, as the second figure snagged her in a choke hold.

"No! NOOO—"

A rough hand over her mouth promptly silenced her, and she was swept off the ground once more as if she weighed nothing. She was powerless as the two creatures hauled her into the back of their van, and the second one barked at a third in the driver's seat to move.

"Drive! We need to get her to Dick."

_Dick?_ Her eyes narrowed. Who the hell was _Dick_?

* * *

She had been relieved when she felt the van come to a complete stop, but she didn't have the chance to make an escape when the doors opened, because the two creatures had her arms in almost painfully tight grips. She didn't know what was happening, and she had no idea where they were taking her, as they half dragged, half carried her in through a back entrance of the large building. On her way in, she had managed to catch a fleeting glance of a logo high above the door.

RICHARD ROMAN ENTERPRISES.

Her eyes widened, as she remembered what Frank had told her the night she had stopped by with the software she had promised him. She recalled seeing that name blaring on one of the many monitors in the grungy trailer, and she found herself wondering what meaning it held. Well, it looked like she was about to find out.

"Go alert Dick we found the girl," one of the creatures told the driver. He nodded and strode off in the opposite direction. That was when it hit her. Dick. Meaning Richard. Meaning Richard Roman, the CEO of Richard Roman Enterprises.

He was one of them. Holy. Satan's. Balls. It was going to take one hell of a miracle to get out of this one… but she had to try. She waited until they lead her into a nice-looking office, before she sent a swift kick up under the one before her in the chin. He let out a grunt and fell back, and she heard an angry snarl from the one behind her.

"You little bitch!"

Before she could pull away, the creature's hand shot down and roughly grabbed a handful of her dark auburn hair, yanking her to her feet like she weighed nothing. She let out a shrill scream, legs flailing beneath her as she grabbed at his cruel hands. Gritting her teeth, she began thrashing around wildly, not caring if he tore out her hair. He responded by letting go of her to grab her by the arms, and he abruptly spun her around to pin her to his chest.

"Fucking _bitch_!" he snarled in her ear.

It was at that moment it all flashed before her eyes: him striking her to the ground, reaching for a gun to shoot her…. His bellow was of more rage than pain, and it seemed to echo across the entire building when she brought her heel down hard on his foot. She promptly followed up with a backwards head butt to his face, and he let out a small grunt. She was left with a shooting pain in the back of her skull; he had a hard head! She felt herself being released, nevertheless.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"What is going on?" A man entered the room at that moment, and upon looking she knew he was one of them. He had tanned skin, and by the looks of it his vessel was Mexican or something. His face was calm and collected, unlike the two others, and he entered the room at a calm stride. Behind him, another figure appeared in the doorway, and she immediately recognized him as Dick Roman.

"Having some trouble, boys?" Dick said smoothly, and there was a smirk detectable in his voice.

"For a human, she sure has spirit," said one of them.

"I can see that. Good work finding her. Let us inspect this little spitfire."

The one that had first encountered her at the bus station's hand came to roughly grab her face none too gently, cruel fingers digging into her flesh. He turned her head to face him as he looked her over like she was a piece of meat, leaning in to check her teeth, and she instantly felt rage bubble in her chest. She merely glanced down at his hand—before she yanked from his grip and snapped at his fingers. He jerked away hastily.

"She just tried biting me!"

From the side, the tan-skinned one chuckled amusedly. Edgar, his name was. "I don't think she likes to be touched, Conroy," he said smoothly.

Edgar looked her over carefully, eyes squinted ever so slightly. "Well, she certainly has spirit…. She seems healthy… if a bit beat up. If she was able to give you two a hard time… I think it's safe to say she is in good shape."

"Good." Dick stepped towards her, and he eyed her curiously at seeing the fiery rage in her eyes. Unlike the other humans, he could not pick out a single fragment of fear in her jade eyes.

"There's something else you should know, sir," said the one restraining her, and Dick's eyes shifted to him. "We can't read her. We both have touched her… but we can't copy her. I don't know what's blocking us."

"That's interesting." Dick shifted his eyes back down to the woman before him, frowning. He opened his mouth to speak again, but her voice cut him off in a tone colder than a Russian winter.

"_I_ won't be a toy to anyone—_especially_ some egotistical, materialistic, murdering beast!"

The two that had captured her exchanged glances. Beside Dick, Edgar seemed to smirk a little at them. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" he said smoothly.

They sneered at him forebodingly, but his attention was already turned back to her. "I suggest you show the people at liberty to kill you the proper respect," he said coolly. He had this tone that sounded calm as the morning tide, yet underneath a deadly air crept around like a panther ready to pounce if given a reason to. She was not impressed.

"I'm giving you all the respect you deserve, _big mouth_," she sneered hatefully.

Smirk falling, Edgar suddenly stepped forward, and his hand swung around in a harsh backhand across her face. "You'll speak to us with respect," he said, in the same cool tone as before.

"He is not my superior!" She looked spitefully into his eyes. "I am not here by choice; therefore he is not my boss!"

"You _do_ have a temper, don't you?" Dick smiled down at her with a sadistic pleasure in his eyes that made her want to vomit. "I think I'm starting to like you, kid." Smirking, he eyed her, lips spreading apart to expose a devilish white smile. "What's your name?"

"Oh, you mean you can't read my mind?" she taunted. He glared at her, and she looked away from him stubbornly, but the creature that had her by the wrists gave her a rough shake. "Reyna," she replied tersely.

"And surname?"

She glared. "Who I am isn't important."

"It is when it involves me," he said tersely.

"You're talking about Frank." It wasn't a question. She shook her head, eyes solid. "I already know you're not going to believe me, but I don't know anything. I was merely a supplier for him—an occasional favor. I know nothing of his current work."

"You don't know anything, eh?" That smirk seemed to spread a mile across his satanic countenance, as he turned a bit to exchange glances of mockery with Edgar, clearly amused at her response. Edgar returned with a smirk of his own, and the two behind her chuckled mockingly in her direction. Dick turned back to face her, still smiling.

"So if I were to tell you I will kill your family if you don't cooperate, you still wouldn't know anything?"

"Family?" A flash of fake surprise crossed her expression. "That's news to me. Tell Uncle Tom I said hi, will you?"

He stared at her.

"I have no family," she answered. "Good try, though. It would have worked."

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but he appeared more curious than annoyed. Even so, she knew not to push her luck too much so early on and kept a straight front.

"How did you become acquainted with our friend Frank?" he asked her.

"What is it you want from me?" she finally asked, growing sick of his toying around. "I am of no use to you. If you're going to kill me just do it."

His eyes seemed to spark with a renewed focus. "Actually... I have plans for you… Reyna, is it?"

She blinked. "Yes…"

"I sense a... _spark _in you I haven't seen in the others." Dick spoke slowly—calculatingly. "Tell me… are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Are you afraid I might kill you right here?" He began circling her as he spoke. "Spill your blood onto the carpet?"

Reyna felt her eyes harden. "No."

"No?" He raised a single eyebrow, as if daring her to say it again.

Her eyes were locked with his, her voice even. "_No_."

"Are you so miserable you wouldn't care to lose your life?"

Reyna had expected this question. "Life never ends. A body is simply a shell the soul uses to walk among what you call the 'living'. Once out of that body, it is free to roam where it pleases—no limits to hold it back." She gazed directly into his eyes without a hint of apprehension, as he listened to her words intently. "When destroying lives… you believe you are defeating them—putting them down for good, when in fact you are setting them free." Her tone was calm, void of any emotion as she spoke to the bemused creature before her.

"I know you will probably kill me the moment this conversation ends, simply because I have dared to speak at my own free will against… whatever you are," she continued smoothly. "Thank you for allowing me to say what I have."

He blinked, and after a moment he slowly drew back from her to stand straight, head tilting slightly to the side in hidden interest. His eyes seemed to narrow a fraction. It was quiet for a long minute after that, as he seemed to stare straight through her soul. Behind him, his men were exchanging perplexed glances with each other, curious at how their leader would handle the situation. Reyna knew by the look on their faces that she had taken them off guard.

"My, my…" Dick's eyes studied her as he grew a small smile. "You are something else, aren't you?"

She glared up at him from under long eyelashes, not saying anything. His smile seemed to grow.

"I am not going to eat you, Reyna."

Her eyebrows creased together, not understanding. Already she didn't like where this was going.

"You have a… _moral fiber_ that I like. I will put it to use… by will or by force. Starting tomorrow. But before that, I'd like to have a little private chat with you. Edgar here will show you to my office."

She narrowed her eyes. Glancing back, Dick nodded to Edgar. The next thing Reyna knew, she was being lifted into the air and carried away out the office by the Hispanic-looking monster. Her immediate reaction was to resume her wild thrashing, bucking hard against his hold.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

He grunted in faint irritation when he nearly stumbled backwards after a particularly strong toss from Reyna. "Hold still!"

Dick followed closely behind them, watching the enraged, wild girl with undeniable interest. During her untamed struggle to break free from her captor's iron grip, her shirt had lifted to expose a detailed black stain on her side. A tattoo?

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PIRHANA-LOOKING LANDSHARK!"

Dick's office wasn't too far. Edgar managed to haul her down the hall and around the corner, and they were entering another room, possibly even more lavish than the last. Behind the desk was a huge window that overlooked the city below, and expensive-looking paintings were hung on the walls. The desk shined like marble, almost too neat and tidy for human nature. But then again, these things weren't human. She grunted angrily when Edgar threw her down in the chair seated in front of Dick's desk.

"Shut up and sit down," he sneered.

"Eat me."

He stared down at her, impassive. "Don't tempt me." He glowered down at her, and she barely blinked, defiantly holding her ground. She resisted the urge to smirk at the creature when all he did was glare daggers at her. It was obvious he had been ordered not to touch her. After a moment or so, a small, triumphant smirk crept its way onto her face, causing his scowl to deepen.

"You won't be smiling long, _sweetheart_."

"Call me sweetheart again, big mouth."

A snarl appeared on his face when she realized she was looking at his true form. Before he could respond to her, though, his attention was abruptly shifted to the large double-doors when they opened. Dick Roman entered the room with a composed but smug expression, and Reyna turned her head to him with an indifferent expression. She watched him exchange a few words with Edgar, who responded with a scowl. Dick glanced over his shoulder, and her eyes hardened slightly at the faint glint of amusement in his eyes, as he gave her a quick once-over.

"Have fun with this one, sir," said Edgar. "She puts a whole new meaning on the word bitch."

"That's okay," Dick responded coolly. "I happen to like my food a little spicy."

Reyna stared without a word. This creature didn't scare her anymore than the others she had faced. She watched silently as Edgar took his leave, leaving her alone with the fake Richard Roman. His eyes were locked on her, as an almost sinister smile tugged at his lips, exposing white teeth that would have appeared sharp and jagged if she looked deeper to his real face. She knew this creature, whatever it was, was unlike she's ever seen before. This one was different in a sense of both intelligence and energy. The power she felt radiating from his being was impressive, she had to admit. But what did he want with Richard Roman Enterprises?

"Well… it looks like you just can't stay away from trouble. Can you, Miss…?"

Reyna blinked from her thoughts, eyes flickering to meet his. "I told you my name. Reyna."

"Reyna." He smiled, but it never seemed to reach his eyes. "Pretty."

She only continued to stare, not responding. He stared at her for a moment at her silence, but then turned to the side where a mini fridge stood, and he pulled out an expensive-looking bottle.

"So, Reyna…" He calmly poured himself a drink before filling a second glass for her. Picking both glasses up, he turned to face her. "You can see the real me." He smiled, but it never quite reached his eyes.

Reyna said nothing, merely watching him with a calculating gaze. He was curious when he hardly sensed any fear about her. Just caution. If anything, she seemed guarded, but not fearful. And she didn't look away like most others would, her eyes instead remaining solidly locked with his own. Unlike Dean Winchester, however, hers wasn't defiant or even hateful. Those forest green eyes were strangely void of emotion. It was a little shocking to him how suddenly she had seemed to calm down.

The alpha leviathan felt a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Maybe he wouldn't kill this one just yet….

"How is it you can do that, exactly?" He handed her the second glass.

She politely accepted it from him, but she made no move to drink. She probably suspected it was laced with something. Smart girl.

"I don't know how or why I can see the things I see." Reyna glanced up from her drink to meet his eyes. "No one has ever been able to give me an answer. Not even the angels."

"You've spoken with angels?" he asked her.

She nodded. "You killed him. Well, your men did." Her tone dropped a couple degrees at this statement.

His smirk held firm. Reyna held his gaze for another moment before she shifted her eyes to the side with a small sigh.

"Honestly, I was hoping you could tell me," she admitted.

Dick watched her closely. "Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo."

She nodded. "So I guess you're going to kill me?"

As expected, a slow grin spread across his features, exposing a fake, white smile once more. "Not hungry right now."

Her eyes fell. "I thought as much." Her eyes then flickered back to him. "Just one thing, though? Don't chew me. I'm not into that."

His eyebrows rose high at her comment. Her words had honestly bewildered him, but he found himself smiling anyway. A short half-laugh escaped his lips. Why was she so calm? She should have been begging for her life. It was all so strange, but it fascinated him. There was no sign of fear, silent pleading, anger, or even sorrow in her voice. Just an eerie calm. And the way she was just staring at him like that…. She reminded him of a doll…. So mysterious—unlike other humans—and he was sure she was human. That was what had him perplexed. Usually, he could make a rough estimate of what someone was thinking, but this woman remained a puzzle.

Good thing he liked a challenge.

"What are you staring at?"

He blinked, realizing he had zoned out for a minute. She was watching him with a small spark of curiosity. _Curiosity_. He easily covered his delay with a simple, confident smile that looked just a little too reptilian to Reyna.

"I'm not going to kill you, Reyna."

He watched with amusement at the surprise that flashed across her doe-like features. She arched a neatly groomed eyebrow at him in silent question.

"No, Reyna. I have a better idea of what to do with you. You see, I could very easily have one of my men eat you and be done with it… but that's not what I want." He leaned forward a bit in his seat. "You interest me, Reyna. I could use someone like you on my team."

"Thank you." Her voice remained cool. "But I'd rather be a mid-afternoon snack."

"Don't be like that," he said, friendly tone false. "Don't be boring. Everyone who tries to deny me dies."

"If you think for one second I would ever help you carry out whatever sick plans you have—"

"Who said anything about making you kill anyone?" He smiled at her slyly. "All I want is a little human perspective on my team. You know… to help us fit in with all the other kids on the block. You look like a perceptive woman, Reyna."

"To help you manipulate innocent people, you mean." Reyna eyes him a bit coldly, voice soft but laced with awareness.

"Reyna." Dick was giving her a warning stare. "Don't be stupid. I know you'd been having a bit of a rough night. How about you sleep on it? We can talk again in the morning."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes the slightest bit. "So I can say yes, and then when I prove to be of no use to you anymore you can kill me? I'm not a roll of toilet paper, Roman."

"You humans," he sighed, shaking his head to himself in staged exasperation. "You're all good for nothing. You can't even see when a great deal is presenting itself in your face."

"What are you?"

He raised his eyebrow at the sudden question. "You don't know?"

"Don't toy with me. I've never seen a creature like you before."

He smiled at her again. "What I am isn't important."

"Clearly it is since no one knows what you are."

"It's time to learn your place, Reyna," Dick snapped, all traces of friendliness, real or fake, not gone. "From now on, you will do exactly as I tell you. No questions asked."

"And if I don't?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow at him, sounding a little too confident. "Wait, don't tell me. You torture me? Eat me? Or will you just kill me and get it over with?"

"That's perfectly fine if you don't fear death," he said calmly. "I can always improvise." A cruel smirk then made its way onto his face. "Starting with friends and family."

Reyna scoffed, and his grin faltered slightly.

"Damn, honey, you're in for a challenge." Her eyes then lost all traces of mirth. "My family is head. I don't really have any friends because of the life I live… and from what I hear…" A small smirk tugged at her lips, "your friends are having trouble reading my mind."

"Come on." His smile returned. "Even you hunters have a few fellow psychopaths here and there."

"Hunter?" She let out a cruel "ha". "Honey, I'm no hunter."

"No?" He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Then what are you?"

"What I am isn't important," she replied smoothly, purposely mimicking his earlier words to her.

He didn't answer right away. All he did was continue to stare at her with that composed gaze, but lurking underneath were obvious suggestions of warning and rising irritation. So, she didn't push him any further.

"I can see this is going to take some… convincing." He stood from his seat suddenly, and she watched him closely as he came around to her side, but instead of grabbing her like she expected he simply walked past her towards the door. "I'll have Edgar show you to your room."

"Not so easy when you can't just steal my mine, huh?" said Reyna.

"Don't think that doesn't piss me off."

With that, he opened the door and strode out, and right after him entered Edgar. Reyna stared at him for a moment before sitting back in her seat and puffing out a quiet breath of relief. Talk about cutting it a little close to the throat…. How the hell was she going to get out of this one?


	2. Chet

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #2: Chet**

One of the big-mouths had come to retrieve her early the next morning, but she was already awake. She hadn't slept at all, having been on constant guard all night. To her reluctant gratitude, though, Dick had given her a room that wasn't an office, but it was more like personal quarters. It even had a small shower, which she had taken full advantage of. There was a fresh set of clothes left for her, but she didn't take them, figuring they were probably bugged. She allowed the unfamiliar leviathan to lead her out of the room to Dick's office without much of a struggle. It was better to act civil rather than thrashing around like some wild animal. Like a friend of her once told her, _"They want to see you struggle. Don't. It makes you look desperate." _She would listen to Dick's offer; she had decided last night that she would accept. If she agreed to go along with his plans, then she would be led straight to Sam and Dean. Even though she didn't know them too well, she had met them a couple times in the past, and she knew they were good men. Perhaps she could find a way to warm them—lead the leviathans off course or something.

She could only hope. It was her only bet.

Dick Roman looked up from a few papers on his desk when he heard the doors open, and a slow, small smirk made its way to his face at seeing Reyna. "Good morning, Reyna. Glad you could make it." He smiled, and he made a single hand gesture to the leviathan holding her by the arms. He promptly released her, a bit rougher than necessary, and she was thrown to the floor. She let out a shout when her knees made rough contact with the floor of the office.

"Are you okay?"

Reyna lifted her head to glare at him darkly, but this only caused his smirk to widen, exposing teeth. Holding back a scoff, she gracefully rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"No worse off than usual," she muttered.

Teeth now fully exposed, he casually motioned to the empty seat across from him. "Please, have a seat."

With a sort of sigh, she nodded and walked over to the chair in front of the desk. She sat down gracefully and crossed one leg over the other, but her arms remained folded over her chest. Her eyes were hard.

"So…" Piling up his papers, he neatly set them to the side and folded his hands on the desk's shiny surface. "Have you given last night any thought?"

"Yes."

He stared at her. "My silence is your cue."

Something stirred in her at those words. She remembered Frank saying those exact words to her awhile back. _Focus _"Actually, I was hoping you could enlighten me on a few things first… if you would."

He seemed to slant his eyes the slightest bit at her in suspicion. "Well, that all depends." Distrust was evident in his voice.

"I was just curious... This may sound strange, but… how old are you?"

"It's rude to ask someone's age, Reyna." He smirked a little.

She surprised him when she responded with a flat expression. "It's rude to ask a _woman_ her age. Are you a woman?" She paused. "Do you guys even _have_ genders?"

He let out a laugh at this. This woman was something else. No one before this girl had ever dared to even lightly poke fun at him. Well, except for those insufferable Winchesters. What made it even better was that she actually sounded as if she craved an answer.

"I like that about you, Reyna. You've got a personality not even I could clone." Sitting up straight, he leaned forward in his seat to look her in the eyes. "But that's not why we're here, is it?"

She stared. There was a long minute of silence that followed after his words. The air was almost too quiet….

"I'll do it."

There it was. The slow smirk gradually returned to his face, and if he had looked any more pleased with himself Reyna may have thrown up.

"Excellent. You made the right choice, kid."

"Sir?" The same leviathan that had brought her there poked his head into the room. "He's here."

"Outstanding, send him in." Dick stood from his seat and walked around to the front of the desk.

Reyna turned in her chair curiously just as a guy looking to be in his mid twenties entered the room, and Dick walked over to him with the same smile he seemed to greet everyone with.

"Glad you could make it. Let's step out into the hallway a minute."

Reyna watched them go, but to her surprise Dick didn't close the door after him. He was now out of sight, but the new guy was still within her line of sight, and she could heard them talking in hushed voices. There was no doubt in her mind he was also one of the creatures, and for a moment she pondered on how many of them there could be. This one wasn't dressed in a suit. Instead he wore a pair of regular blue jeans, boots, a grey T-shirt, and a dark green, faded jacket. He had a small amount of facial hair, and he kept his hair short, but it wasn't scruffy.

She watched them closely, listening. They were talking in hushed tones, and she paused when the other suddenly shifted his gaze over to her. His eyes held a slight glare, and she blinked, but then he turned back to Dick as he spoke. They seemed to be arguing about something judging by the other one's expression, which was reluctant. She strained to listen to their conversation, but she could only make out a couple words here and there. Then suddenly, Dick's voice seemed to rise a small amount when he cut the other off. The warning in his tone was clear, and she saw the new guy let out an irritated huff before bowing his head submissively. She managed to read a "yes, sir" on his lips, and then Dick walked into sight again as they re-entered the office.

"Reyna, this is Chet," Dick introduced her. "Chet, this is Reyna."

Standing, she offered him an awkward nod. He turned his head to her with nothing short of an unenthusiastic stare. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she shifted her eyes back to Dick a bit curiously.

"Um… what is the reason for this meeting, exactly?"

"Chet here is going to track down the Winchesters for me."

She stared at him. "What is it you want with them?"

"I want them dead. Why is none of your concern." He nodded sideways to the other creature, Chet. "Chet here is going to collect them for me." His lips formed a tiny smirk. "You're going with him."

"What, why?" She couldn't see any reason why she should be sent with this Chet person. What did he need her for if this guy was the one tracking down Sam and Dean? "What purpose could I possibly serve? You just said he'll be the one retrieving them."

"The Winchesters are notorious for slipping away from their enemies." Dick eyed her coolly. "That's when you play the victim and lead them straight into the trap. If you don't, you won't like the results. Also, the reason I'm sending you with Chet is because I have business to tend to that you can't be part of." He smirked.

Reyna froze, and a sickening feeling formed deep in her gut. "You're going to kill more people."

"Only if they make me." Still smirking, he continued, "Chet is going to keep an eye on you. I suggest keeping away from his bad side."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed even more. "Wouldn't it be safer to lock me up with a bunch instead of just one? To be honest, it'd be a lot easier for me to kick one ass instead of one hundred." Pausing, she hesitantly turned to glance back at Chet. "No offense."

"You're saying you _want_ to be locked up?" Dick quirked a meaningful eyebrow at her.

"I'm saying you're not making any sense." She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I'm not as stupid as you think. You're hiding something."

"Enough." Dick's tone abruptly lost all patience, and he turned completely serious. "No more questions. You will do as I say and stay with Chet. And rest assured that if you try to escape I _will_ find you."

* * *

Chet escorted Reyna out of Roman Enterprises, his hand nearly constricting her arm as he lead her towards his car out back. She fought him the entire way, pulling, swearing, and digging her heels into the pavement to try and break from his iron grip, but with no prevail. He ignored her for the most part, reacting no further than giving her a slight jerk every now and then to keep her moving. She even tried digging her nails into his arm and kicking him, much to his amusement. Already he could tell this woman was going to be a handful, and it irritated him quite frankly. His job was to track down Sam and Dean Winchester, not babysit his boss's pets. Nevertheless, he made no objections, knowing what it would get him. Whether he liked it or not—and he was frigging _pissed_ about it—he was stuck with this little human. It wasn't worth getting bibbed.

"So, _Chet_," Reyna's voice snapped him from his thoughts, her voice bitter and cynical, "even though that's not your real name. Just thought I should let you know now… I'm _not_ about to tell you where to find Sam and Dean."

"I know."

She blinked, and her face scrunched slightly in confusion. "You know? What does that mean, exactly?"

"I know you won't tell me where to find them, but you don't have to because I already know where they are." Glancing down at her, he shot her a smug look. "That's not why you're here. You're here to serve any purpose I need you to, such as bait or my hostage."

"Do I strike you as a damsel in distress?" She quirked a wry eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to be. They'll try to save you either way." Yanking open the front passenger's door, he roughly threw her inside and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. Reyna scoffed and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. Her eyes followed him as he circled around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Where did you learn to drive?" she asked, finding herself genuinely curious.

"When we take form of someone, we get the full download." He turned the key in the ignition. "Everything they know, we come to know."

Her eyes seemed to take on an edge of slight scorn at his words. "Oh, I see. So you're all basically dumb as rocks. You just get all your smarts from the people you touch. You realize that makes you, not only the biggest douche in the world, but a damn USB. I bet without all these people to steal info from, you'd be drooling on the floor."

He turned his head to send her a dark glare, but she didn't back down. She merely quirked an eyebrow at him.

* * *

**Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Not As It Seems

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #3: Not As It Seems**

Reyna had been staring out the window of the car for nearly two hours since they'd left Richard Roman Enterprises, having remained silent since her little banter in the parking lot with the thing next to her. Admittedly, sitting so close to him in such a small, enclosed space didn't bother her as much as she originally thought it would. For some reason, she wasn't getting the same vibe from him as she got when around Dick Roman or Edgar. Of course, there was no doubt in her mind Chet could and _would_ snap her neck and/or eat her without a second thought if she gave him a good enough reason to, but for some reason she felt hardly any fear. Dick Roman had sent her on this mission with Chet for a reason, which essentially meant she was needed. If she played her cards right, perhaps she could work that around her benefit. But for now, she needed to focus on figuring a way out to escape.

"I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here."

She turned her gaze away from the window to look at him, surprised he was even talking to her. His eyes remained focused on the road ahead, expression empty. A small scoff escaped her, and she looked forward as well.

"Damn, and to think I felt a friendship blooming," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of my way, and there won't be any problems."

"Same."

"Don't think I can't make your death look like an accident." He turned his eyes to her finally, serious. "To me, you're honestly just another convenient meal."

"Kinky." His face showed he was taken off guard by her response, and it caused her to smirk. She continued, "Oh, and, Chet?" She leaned back with a sigh. "I know you have reattaching abilities and all… but if you try and eat me or touch me in any way…" She rolled her head to the side to look at him with a cool expression, "imma cut your nuts off."

She was surprised to see he actually allowed a small grin to appear on his face, never breaking his gaze from the road. "Believe me, I was warned."

Reyna remembered when she tried escaping from the building and realized that must be what he was talking about. Slowly, a smirk of her own stretched across her lips, recalling the look on Edgar's face when she had swept him off his feet with a single tackle charge to his legs. She inwardly thanked the friend that had taught her that technique. And football.

"Don't think I'll be giving you the chance to repeat the attempt," he said. "In my mind, you're nothing but another human. Easy to kill. Easy to replace."

"Your boss doesn't seem to think so. Don't give people a piece of your mind unless you can afford it," she replied smoothly. "Or should I say… don't give people a piece of _Chet's_ mind."

"Ouch. That hurts. But you're still under my power, and no matter how much you insult me… I'm still going to enjoy eating your friends. While you watch. That will me _my_ punch line."

If he were anyone else, he would have spontaneously combusted under the sinister glare she was sending him.

* * *

The sound of rusted locks being unlatched and a door creaking open grabbed everyone's attention in the dim, candel-lit room, as all heads snapped to where a tall figure slid into the room through the dark doorway. The three figures seemed to relax when they saw it was one of their own, and the ones who were sitting down came over to greet him. Their faces were concealed by the shadows, and from the black bandannas that were fastened around the bottom halves of their faces.

"About damn time. What happened to the knocking rule?" asked one of them, as the tall figure walked passed to set his bag down on a table.

"Yeah, where have you been? The boss isn't happy," said another.

"I got caught up," he growled, ice blue eyes impatient. "Now… who's gonna grow a pair and scout tonight?"

"It's Thrax's and James' turn," claimed one, a heavily built guy with broad shoulders. The others made sounds of agreement.

"Hey now!" complained one of the smaller figures, James. "I went the last time!"

The figure that had just entered the building rolled his blue eyes. "Get over it. All right. Thrax! Get your lazy ass up here, now! We got a work to do!" he called, so the downstairs could hear. No answer came. "THRAX!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, cripe!" Another tall figure soon came into view, looking like he had just been woken from a deep sleep. He had black, spiked hair and a long scar running down the left side of his face. "Jeeze, whaddya want? I finally get some peace and quiet, and _you _storm in here screamin' my name!"

"Well, why were you sleeping anyway? You're the Lieutenant, remember? You're supposed to watch these morons while I'm gone!"

Thrax just rolled his eyes grumpily and grumbled something as he walked over to where he stood. "All right, so where to this time?"

"The new pub downtown. We're meeting two possible recruits there."

Thrax stared at him, his eyes almost sarcastic, but they were more of skeptical. "You expect to find allies in that dump?" He raised a brow at the blue-eyed man before him. "And what the hell happened to your face? You look like you got wailed on by a shovel."

"Nevermind." He glared. "And we need all the help we can get."

Thrax continued to stare at him a little longer—and then shrugged. "Whatever. I still think it's a bad idea… goin' after these things with no clue how to actually kill them. They're stronger than us."

"We don't have to kill them. All we need to do is _break_ them."

* * *

"Oh. My. God. _What_ are you listening to?" Reyna groaned, head resting on her hand as she attempted to block out the "music" playing from the speakers of the car.

"Shut up."

"Chet, this is hardly badass. I feel like I should be skipping through a field of daisies."

He looked at her with a frown. "It doesn't sound anything like that."

"Change it! Hell, I don't care if you play The Wheels On The Bus."

He let out an annoyed sound. "Will it shut you up if I let you have that damn iPhone?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!"

He reached behind his seat and pulled her backpack out from the floor. Setting it in his lap, he ruffled through blindly until his fingers brushed over the smooth casing of the iPhone, and he pulled it out before practically throwing it at her.

"And don't think about contacting anyone. I disabled all texting, internet usage, calling, and tracing devices."

"As long as you left my games and music alone." Reyna happily put the buds in her ears and began scrolling down her vast list of songs. "Seriously, though… if we're gonna be travelling together in a small confined space like this for days… we should exchange music."

"I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Do you like Rock? How about Chet? Which one of you is responsible for this crap playing on the radio?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. Now shut up," he growled.

She stared at him. "Let me play a song."

He looked at her.

"Come on! Just one stupid song. Believe it or not, this conversation would have been a lot less painful if your kind didn't have 20 ft. poles shoved up your—"

He cranked up the volume on the radio to the point she could feel the car vibrate, and her eye visibly twitched. From the corner of her eye, she could see a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Come on, man!" she whined.

* * *

"Edgar." Dick turned to face his right-hand man. "Are there any protection symbols, potions, or spells to prevent us from replicating someone?"

"Not that I know of. This is a new one for me." Edgar glanced to the left out the large window in the office. "I don't know what's causing it."

"I don't like not being in control, Edgar." Dick's voice was firm. "I want to know what she's doing to keep us out."

Edgar sighed. He watched as an airplane slowly passed by in the far distance. It stayed like that; quiet, for about two minutes, but with the amount of things going through their minds it made it seem like hours.

"So, what do you want me to—"

"I think she's hiding something," Dick cut him off.

Edgar paused. "Like what?"

"What is she playing at?" asked Dick, either not have heard Edgar's question or was just ignoring it, as he reclined back in his chair in thought. "I mean… who is she? She must know what we are if she's involved with the Winchesters."

"I don't think she does," said Edgar. Dick shifted his eyes to regard the other leviathan as he spoke. "But either way, I still think we should have just killed her."

Dick looked back out the window. "No. I want to keep her around for a bit longer. I do find her interesting. She's not like most humans. She's got that spark." He then put his arms behind his head as he continued, "I just am not sure on her motive." There was a silence, and he grunted as he got up from his chair to pace a little. "For now, we'll wait and see. Maybe she has some value to us."

"Seeing her face at someone being eaten would have been interesting," said Edgar, a cruel edge to his voice. But a smile never reached his face.

"That and irritating."

"I think Chet's in for more than he bargained for." The tiniest of smirks tugged at Edgar's mouth. "That girl will fight teeth and nails. He's going to have a tough time keeping himself from snapping on her. It's only a matter of time before she realizes you ordered him not to harm her."

"He can handle her. What I'm concerned about are those two little mosquitoes that keep slipping away from us. It's an obstacle getting in my way of making this world mine."

"She knows you're not telling her the full truth."

"That's fine." Dick turned to him then, and a slow, almost twisted smile came to his face as he looked at Edgar. "I have a feeling things will turn up in our favor."

* * *

Reyna looked out her window when Chet pulled into the parking lot of a small convenient store gas station, and the smallest of frowns appeared on her face. She looked over at Chet's side when she heard his door open and shut, and he walked around to her side. Opening the door he reached in and grabbed her by the arm, much to her disapproval.

"Come on." He practically yanked her out of the car, and she stumbled with a small shout.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

"Listen." He pointed a firm finger in her face, and she could see in his eyes that he was in no mood for playing around. "I tracked those Winchesters here, so I'm gonna check the surveillance tape. You're coming in with me, because I'd be an idiot to leave you alone. You're not leaving my sight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"If you try to escape or call for help, I'll kill the store clerk." He drilled into her eyes with his own. "Understand?"

Reyna glared at him. "Transparently."

Thankfully, the only people there were them and the store clerk. Reyna didn't know what would have happened if there were too many witnesses. There was no doubt in her mind Chet would have killed them. She had already irritated him enough that day, so she decided to just comply to his orders and walk alongside him quietly and without a fuss. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him to lash out at the poor man behind the desk.

Chet flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED before pushing open the door. The bell gave a delicate jingle, and Reyna saw the store clerk look up at them from the magazine he was reading. She could feel the tension in the air already, as Chet strode right up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, and Reyna winced at the slightly snide tone he used, as her eyes reflexively shifting up to glance at Chet's expression. _Take it easy, man. Don't piss this guy off…._

"Yes, you can, actually," said Chet.

Before Reyna could react, he whipped out a set of handcuffs, and in a matter of two seconds she was cuffed to one of the door handles of the freezers. Instantly, she panicked.

"Chet, no!"

Her plead went unheard, and she saw the clerk's eyes widen as Chet strode around behind the counter. The guy dropped his magazine, startled, as he fumbled to grab the bat that was kept behind the counter. He barely had time to stumble out of his seat before Chet grabbed him by the neck, and he was shoved back into the wall, knocking over the packs of cigarettes that were stacked along the shelves there. Reyna struggled in her binds, trying desperately to break either the chain or the door handle.

"Chet, leave him alone!" she cried.

He ignored her completely and threw the poor guy to the floor. He landed with a dull thud on his back with a yelp, staring up at the incented "man" above him with wide, terrified eyes. Chet towered over him, face barely showing any emotion save for a hint of cruel satisfaction, and he bent down to pick up the discarded bat the clerk had dropped when he was thrown backwards. All Reyna could do was watch helplessly as he stood straight again, feeling out the bat's handle with his hands. That was then the guy on the floor began to beg for mercy.

"Wait! Please, I'll give you anything you want! You want money? Take whatever you want!"

Slowly, a grin spread across Chet's face as he spoke, and it held nothing short of malicious amusement. "I plan on it, thanks." He raised the bat, and the man let out a cry just as he brought the bat down on his head.

He was knocked unconscious, and Reyna closed her eyes at the impact when she heard the bat make harsh contact with the man's skull. Chet casually tossed the bat aside and bent down to lift the man up by the armpits. He pulled over the chair the guy had been sitting on with his foot before sitting his unconscious form on it. He grabbed some duct tape of a shelf and got to work at binding the guy to the chair, making sure to gag him in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR _PROBLEM_?!" Reyna shouted, her anger finally exploding.

He looked over at her with a bored expression. "I'm sorry; did you expect me to ask him politely?"

"You didn't have to bash his fricking skull in!"

"I'm a leviathan, sweetheart. Not a cop."

Reyna paused, suddenly quiet. Leviathan? Did he just say _leviathan_? She felt herself turn a few shades paler, as a sinking feeling twisted in her gut. No, there was no way. There was no freaking way she had been dealing with _leviathans_ this whole time. She had not been sitting in a car with the most perilous creature in existence. Those things had been locked away in Purgatory by God Himself. She must have heard him wrong, yet she found the need to ask irresistible.

"Did you say… leviathan? As in the Old Ones? You're telling me you, Dick Roman, Edgar… you're all _leviathans_?" She couldn't keep her voice from gradually rising as she continued to talk, and Chet looked up at her curiously after finding the remote to the surveillance cameras in one of the drawers.

"You're serious? You didn't know that?"

"No. There's no way." Reyna's eyes were wide. "That's impossible. God locked you away in Purgatory!"

He smirked at her, and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, he did. We owe the trip to paradise to those Winchesters and their angel friend."

"You mean Castiel? He let you out?" She was shaking her head. "No. Why would he do that?"

"You can ask the Winchesters when we find them. I'll give them a second to tell you the story before I eat them." There was a cruel humor in his voice, and she could tell he was mocking her.

She didn't respond, because she was too caught up in deep shock. She was involved with leviathans, and Castiel had let them out? None of it made any sense. Perhaps Chet was lying to her—at least about the Castiel part. If all this was true, then they were all screwed. Leviathans couldn't be killed—at least not easily. She sure as heck didn't know how, and neither did the angels. Leviathans could _kill_ angels. Feeling overwhelmed, she lifted her head to look back over at Chet, who was focused on watching the surveillance footage. Her eyes glanced there for a second, and they widened when she saw none other than Sam Winchester's face. So they _had_ been here, and not too long ago at that. That means she and Chet were close; maybe only a few days behind them. Not good. She needed to figure out a way to warm them somehow… but how? Chet wouldn't let her out of his sight, and he'd disabled all the contacts on her phone. That means the only way she would be able to get away with it was if she somehow managed to escape, or….

Her eyes snapped to a small movement to her right, and she saw that the store clerk had regained consciousness and was now staring at Chet's back with fearful eyes. She felt her heart clench. There was no hope for him. Even she had to accept that. Chet was a leviathan, and leviathans were _always_ hungry. Chet never intended on letting the man go, even if she went along with everything he told her to do. Either way, this poor guy was going to become lunch.

She felt her blood boil as she watched the leviathan, her eyes drilling holes into his back. Words could not describe how badly she wanted to lunge at him and do as much damage as possible before he managed to throw her off, but she knew no matter what she did he would recover within seconds. But that didn't mean she could put him through Hell. She continued to watch silently as Chet dialed a number on his cell phone, which she assumed was Dick Roman's. After a moment, she heard a faint voice through the speaker, and Chet slowly turned from the screen as he spoke.

"Yes, sir. Sam Winchester was definitely here. Yes. Every alias we have for them. And I'll find out where they went from here. I'm only a couple days behind them."

Reyna watched him closely as he paused, and she caught the glance he sent her from the corner of his eye. She realized Dick must have been asking about her.

"The girl's with me. I'm not letting her out of my sight. Yes, sir." He paused. "I know. No, she won't slow me down. I'll call you back when the job's done." Then suddenly he grew a smirk. "Just grabbing a bite first."

Reyna felt her stomach flip over, and her eyes automatically shifted over to the helpless man in the chair. There was nothing she could do for him. Even if she had somehow managed to escape and bash Chet over the head with something, he would eventually overpower her and possibly kill her as well. She could only watch as he turned to face the clerk with an almost pondering expression.

"Do you know what I find?" he asked him; though, it was obvious he wasn't getting an answer. He made a sort of dismissive motion with his hands, as he turned to the steaming metal pan of nacho cheese next to him. "Plain old people taste fine, but…" Lifting the cover off, the scorching metal didn't even seem to affect his hands as he picked up the ladle and lifted it to display the gooey, orange cheese. "Everything is better… with cheese."

Reyna felt sick. Oh _hell_ no. He was going to pour cheese on the guy?

"You're a sick fuck!" she snarled.

The clerk snapped his eyes over to her, a thin sheet of sweat having formed on his face. He was clearly beyond the point of terrified, as he watched Chet slowly approach him with one of the most devilish smiles Reyna had ever seen. Unable to watch, she turned her head away just as Chet lifted the pot over the man's head, and the next moment the room was filled with muffled screams, as the cheese scorched his skin. Then, she suddenly heard this vicious noise similar to a snarl, and she made the mistake of looking back—only to witness the most horrifying sight she'd ever seen. Chet's face and eyes had disappeared to make way for a gaping mouth that was filled with rows of razor sharp, serrated teeth and forked tongue.

"Oh, my… _God_!" she couldn't help but shout. She turned her head away again just as he lunged down at the screaming man, and she heard the distinct sounds of teeth ripping apart flesh….

* * *

**I know I said Sam and Dean would be in this chapter, but the plot ended up changing in my mind. But they will be opening in the next chapter! Reviews would be appreciated. 3**


	4. Uncontrollable

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**SOME REVIEWS WOULD REALLY BE APPRECIATED, GUYS! THEY REALLY DO HELP! :)**

**Chapter #4: Uncontrollable**

Reyna let out a long, heavy sigh of building irritation as she continued to relentlessly yank and tug on the handcuff that was securing her to the steering wheel of the car. Chet had been so kind as to cuff her while he left to grab, what he called, "a bite for the road." It made her blanch with disgust, and she could only hope he didn't literally bring a body back with him for later. Nevertheless, it wasn't like she was going to wait for later anyway, as she continued her relentless efforts in tugging free from the cuffs. She was trying to slip her wrist through the binding metal, and she was just barely starting to get her fist to slip through when her attention was suddenly redirected to Chet's bag, which he had left on the seat right next to her. A bright light had flashed unexpectedly, and the telltale vibrating sound told her it must have been a phone.

An idea immediately jolted her brain. If she worked fast, maybe she could use his phone to warn Sam and Dean! She looked up sharply towards the darkened ally Chet had disappeared into after some poor, clueless man had ventured into its shadows. He was nowhere in sight. This was her chance. Momentarily forgetting her struggle with the handcuffs, Reyna shoved her hand into the bag and retrieved the cell phone. Upon a single glance at the screen, she saw it was Edgar who had called, and her nose scrunched in loathing disgust.

"Asshole." Thankfully, there was no screen lock, which surprised her a little, and she was able to go straight to the messaging. She had to think a moment for the number, and then rapidly punched the digits in, glancing up and looking around every now and then to make sure Chet wasn't anywhere nearby. So far so good. She immediately got to typing the message.

_**Dean it's Reyna. Don't reply to this message this isn't my phone. Listen ur being tailed by leviathans. Keep your eyes out.**_

A noise abruptly snapped her attention upwards, and her eyes widened in alarm when she saw Chet emerging from the ally. _Fuck! Come on, come on…. Send, already! _Finally, the message sent, but Chet was quickly approaching. Hastily, she deleted the message to get rid of the evidence before throwing the phone back in the bag literally right as Chet walked up to the diver's side of the car and opened the door. She tried to act as if nothing had happened, as he unlocked the handcuff from the wheel while sending her a shady glare. She glared back, as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"I hope you get food poisoning," she said.

"Bite me."

* * *

Dean was walking back towards the car with Sam, having just finished interrogating one of their leads to a case, when a vibration from his phone caught his attention. Not pausing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking down at it as he walked. However, when he saw it was an unfamiliar number, he frowned. Nevertheless, he opened it and proceeded to scan over the short message, and his eyes widened. He stopped short.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up sharply from his own phone at Dean's call, and when he saw his brother striding towards him at an alarmed pace he frowned in concern. "What is it?"

"You remember that chick we saw about a month ago? Dark hair, green eyes, killer rack?"

Sam's face fell flat, but he seemed to think a moment. "Yeah…. Reyna, right?"

"She just sent me a text."

This caught Sam's attention. "What did she say? Is she in trouble?"

"I'm not sure." Dean handed him his phone. "But if what this message says is true, we got leviathans on our tail."

Eyes scanning over the text, Sam's face grew a rather unenthused expression, and he let out a small scoff. "Perfect." Then he paused, frowning a little. "Why is she texting us from someone else's phone?"

"I don't know, but the message ain't too detailed. If you ask me, I'd say she was in a rush," said Dean.

"So you think she's being held captive?" Sam looked at him, frowning a little.

Dean shrugged. "No idea. Maybe she's just using random phones to avoid being tracked?"

"Maybe…" Reading over the text one more time, Sam flipped the phone shut and handed it back to his brother. "Still… what if she's in trouble? I mean, our enemies are known to use people we know against us. Maybe they have her captive, and she managed to steal one of their phones or something."

"Yeah, well even if she did, we wouldn't have any way of finding her." Sighing, Dean looked out towards the road. "There's no telling how close those chompers are, either. We should get moving. Maybe Reyna will send us another message."

"If she gets the chance."

Neither of them were satisfied with their choices, but in the end they had nothing to go on. Dean seemed the most displeased with their options; however, he was the first one to get back in the car. "Come on. We aren't getting anything done staying here."

* * *

"Can we make a pit stop at a store or something?" Reyna muttered, as she stared morosely out her window at the passing cars. "My stomach is eating itself."

"Deal with it," Chet replied curtly.

She turned her head to him, scowling. "Either stop at the fucking store and let me get something to eat, or you get to hear about for the rest of this trip."

"You're threatening me with _more_ annoyance?" He looked at her contemptuously. "How terrible."

"Yes, we've established you're a complete dickhole. I'm still hungry."

"We'll have the Winchesters soon. You can grab something out of their fridge when we get there."

"Chet, so help me God—"

He snorted. "God? Yeah, last time I heard he's keeping it on the down low."

"I'm sorry you have Daddy issues. I might be able to give a fuck if I wasn't so _hungry_!"

She watchedhis eyes slowly close, as he let out a loud sigh of aggravation, and she knew she had won. They arrived at a pit stop about an hour later, because Reyna had finally convinced Chet to stop at a market so she could grab a few supplies for herself. He'd pointed out at least four fast food joints on the way, but she had refused. So, in the end, he'd finally given in to shut her up. It didn't really make a difference to him either way as long as they didn't go off course. He'd undone Reyna's handcuffs before letting her out of the car to avoid drawing attention to them, but to make sure she didn't try running off he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Try anything, and you can consider yourself _my_ lunch."

He shoved her forward, and she sent him a glare as they made their way towards the store. Once they were inside, Chet looked at her with anything but enthusiasm.

"You got five minutes," he muttered. Lifting his wrist, he looked down at his watch. "Starting now." He shifted his eyes to her condescendingly.

Keeping her unimpressed expression, Reyna rolled her eyes and turned to head towards the produce section with an indifferent wave of her hand. He followed, looking like a kid that was forced to go with his mom somewhere while he could be at home playing his video games. Reyna shook her head at the thought, but it made her smile slightly. Grabbing a plastic bag, she began rummaging through the various fruits and vegetables, tossing one in the bag every now and then. She could feel Chet behind her, but he wasn't breathing down her neck for once.

"What the hell is this thing?"

She turned her head over her shoulder, and she almost giggledat his expression as he stared down at a star fruit. "It's called a star fruit. They're really good. When you cut it, the slices look like stars because of its shape."

He didn't say anything and tossed the fruit back amongst its kind. An evil thought then passed through her mind, and she smirked cruelly.

"So, which one are you, Chet?"

He turned around to look at her, and she held up a banana and a pea pod. There was a condescending smirk on her face, and it caused him to scowl deeply at her when he realized what she was getting at.

"Keep screwing around. It's your five minutes, not mine."

Reyna rolled her eyes and put the two items back in their spots. "Yes, Dad."

He scoffed.

"You know…" She tossed a few apples in a bag, "you really need to lighten up a little. You'd be less stressed."

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be stressed at all if it weren't for you."

"You're stiffer than that Edgar guy, and he already has a 20 ft. pole up his ass."

Her back was turned, so she didn't see it, but the corners of his mouth actually twitched upwards in a small smirk. "I'll give you that one."

Reyna sent back a small smirk of her own. She then turned back to the selection of fruit. It was then, as she was eyeing the fruit drinks in a cooler, an idea sprung into her head. The smirk she had formed died slowly, and she gradually straightened. Trying to remain discrete, her eyes shifted over her shoulder without moving her head as Chet checked his watch.

"Time's up, kid. We gotta hit the road." He made a move towards her. "Let's go."

Closing her eyes, Reyna took in a breath to calm her nerves. Then, before Chet could so much as blink, she vaulted over the cooler and kicked it over onto the floor, spilling its contents all over the white tile. Chet jumped back in surprise as a few people let out startled cries.

"What the—" His head snapped up to see Reyna running, and he felt his blood boil.

"_REYNA!_" Blitzing into a run, he leapt over the pile of ice and took off after her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She didn't look back, knowing it would only get her killed. She knew he was chasing her, so she had to think fast. If she wanted so much as a chance, she would have to slow him down somehow. She wracked her brain for ideas, trying to think of something—anything—that could help her escape.

Then it hit her. Jumanji. They escaped the store by spilling detergent on the floor to make the hunter slip. It was so random it was genius! The cleaning aisle.

She took a sharp turn, shoving through people in her path and ignoring the people staring after her. Behind her, she could hear people yelling and a women shrieking, telling her Chet was hot on her tail.

"_Get back here_!" she heard him snarl.

Her eyes frantically searched the signs hanging above the aisles, when at last she spotted one that had multiple cleaners listed in white letters. She bolted down that aisle and grabbed the first jug she found. Chet appeared right at that moment, fire in his eyes, and she threw the jugs down to the floor as hard as she could. However, because he had been going so fast, he couldn't stop in time and slipped on the gooey detergent. Reyna watched his eyes fly wide in surprise before he went down with a crash.

Reyna was about to take off, when a screeching cry of pain caused her to whirl back around in alarm. What she didn't expect to see, however, was for Chet to be sprawled out in the detergent screaming in what looked like agony. Her eyes widened at the scorch marks that were appearing and steaming on his skin wherever the detergent touched him, his face screwed up in pain. Chet let out shrill screams as his skin was eaten away like she had poured acid on him, and Reyna cringed when she felt her stomach twisting with guilt. She still hated causing people pain no matter who they were.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice!" She bolted, never looking back.

Chet managed to drag himself out of the puddle of detergent, ignoring the stares from the crowd that had begin to form from the chaos. A man tried helping him up, but he threw him aside with a shout of fury, breathing ragged as he looked up in the direction Reyna had left. If looks could kill, she'd be dead thirty times over.

"_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!"_

Reyna had never run so fast in all her life. Anyone who saw her would think all of Hell was after her, as she flew out of the market and took off through the parking lot. She didn't look back, and she sure as hell didn't slow down, as she tore into the street.

Back at the market, Chet barreled through the automatic doors, knocking one clear off its hinges in his rage. He looked around for Reyna, but she was nowhere in sight.

"FUCK!"

Reyna was running. Why was she running? She should have taken a fucking car! She let out a loud swear as her legs carried her further and further down the road. Thankfully, she was in great shape from the lifestyle she lived, so she could run fast and hard for a long time, but it was only a matter of time before Chet caught up with her. Even with her new discovery, she knew the chances of him being dead were slim.

As if on cue, the sound of screeching tires caused her to nearly trip and stumble over onto the pavement. Her head whipped over her shoulder, and her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of Chet speeding down the road straight towards her. She could see his eyes through the windshield, and she knew that if she was caught she was as good as dead.

Turning back forwards, she took a sharp turn down a side road. If she could get to the bridge, she could hop the thick metal gate that blocked it from the road. Chet would be forced to either drive around it, or he would have to get out of the car and chase her on foot. Trying to drive through the gate would only wreck the car.

A loud beep made her look over her shoulder again as Chet leaned out the window to shout at her: "You got one chance, kid! One!"

"Catch me if you can, you fucking gyarados!"

He slammed on the gas pedal. The car was practically at her heels at this point, but she could see the bridge in the distance.

"Reyna!" Chet yelled, "Stop! I swear to God, I'll run you over!"

"Then consider your ass Dick's next meal!"

Growling to himself, Chet looked forward to the bridge ahead, and it clicked in his mind exactly what she was planning to do. He felt his eyes widen, and he snapped them back to Reyna's retreating form.

"Don't even think about it, you little—"

"Bite me!" At that moment, Reyna's fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he legs gave out a burst of speed. The next thing she knew she was taking a great leap, and she soared over the thick iron gates.

"Fuck!" Chet slammed on the breaks, turning the wheel sharply. The car swerved with an earsplitting screech, before it jerked to a final stop. He didn't even turn the ignition off before leaping out of the seat and taking off after her. "You're asking for it, you little chew toy!"

"Leave me alone!" Reyna shouted.

He vaulted over the gates with a fluid grace that could rival a professional gymnast, and he removed the gun from his inner coat pocket. Carefully aiming, he pulled the trigger. Reyna let out a startled cry when the bullet zipped passed her head and ricocheted off one of the bridge's support beams. The shock had caused her to stumble, and Chet was able to catch up to her.

"Come 'ere!"

"No!" Reyna shouted when he grabbed her by the arm. "_NO_!"

He roughly jerked her to the side, and she let out a screech as he slammed her back against the railing of the bridge by her lapels. She winced when she felt her back hit hard against the iron, and her eyes snapped open to glare up at Chet with a burning hate. Even though he was shorter than some guys, he was able to tower over her in his rage, teeth clenched in a snarl and eyes aflame. His body was pressed up against her, effectively pinning her to the railing.

"Did you really think you could get away?" he snarled in her face. "The only thing keeping me from stripping the skin off your bones is because your Dick's little pet!"

"You're breaking my heart!" Reyna spat. "It's not my fault you can't grow a pair and stand up to your boss!"

"You don't know the first thing about me!"

"And you don't know the first thing about me!" Reyna shot back.

"I know you can swim!"

Reyna's eyes flew wide when he pulled her up by the lapels of her jacket, and the next thing she knew he was tossing her over the side of the bridge. _Oh, HELL no!_ It all happened in less than a second, and, with a snarl, her hands shot forward right as he let her go, and she grabbed his arm. The next thing either of them knew, Chet's eyes were flying wide with surprise, and they were _both_ toppling over the side of the bridge.

"Jesus—!" Chet shouted.

Then they were falling. Reyna braced herself, and they hit the water with a splash. Water swallowed them both within seconds, and they were separated, but not for long. She was the first to break the surface, coughing and spitting out a mouthful of water. Chet crashed through the surface a moment later, spitting and shaking his head, eyes wide in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Jesus _Christ_!" He snapped his head to Reyna and roughly yanked her close to his body before she could swim away. Grabbing the back of her collar, he jerked her close to his body so he was spitting the words into her ear. "You're out of your element, hun! Trying to out-swim a leviathan? That's frigging _adorable_!" he all but screamed at her.

She continued to put up a good fight, kicking and thrashing like a wild animal. When he hooked his arm around her front to get a better grip on her, she went as far as to bite him. It didn't hurt, but it proved to be a pain in the ass. For a measly human, she sure had a lot of spirit. He finally was able to push her up onto a rock, but the second he climbed up with her she pushed back on the boulder in front of her with her feet. He let out a shout as they both fell backwards into the river once more, creating a large splash.

"Fuckin' eh!" He grabbed her once again and shoved her forward. "Would you knock it off!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Reyna snarled. She threw her elbow back and nailed him directly under the chin.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WATER!"

At last, after almost five minutes more of struggling with her, he was finally able to get her back on land, pulling her now exhausted figure from the river. Even though she was almost completely spent, she still struggled against him. Chet couldn't believe her spirit. He'd never met a human so freaking untamable—so _wild_. Shaking his head, his body dripping with water, he threw her down on the grass—but not before she grabbed him and pulled her down with her once again. He landed on top of her with a crash and let out a loud noise of frustration.

"Stop that!" he snapped.

Then suddenly, she took him off guard when she abruptly flipped them over, so she was now straddling him. She slammed him down on his back, getting in his face. "Make me!"

He stared up at her in surprise, eyes slightly widened. This was really happening. She was panting, her breaths short, as water dripped from her clothes and hair. A few strands of her hair were sticking to her face, and her expression was fierce. He knew she wanted to tear him apart limb from limb, and the fact she kept trying amused him. Holding back a smirk, he grabbed her and flipped them over, regaining the dominant position. She kicks and thrashed under him for a few more minutes, yelling and cursing, before finally going still in a panting frenzy.

Chet stared down at her. "Are you done?"

"Suck a dick, Chet!" she snarled.

He rolled his eyes but got off her as she glared up at him. He took her by the arm and pulled her up, but she promptly threw him off with a harsh jerk of her arm.

"I can walk myself!" she snapped. She shoved passed him and moved back towards the car in a huff, arms wrapped around herself as the nippy air chilled her. Chet stayed where he was for a moment, staring after her in thought. He didn't admit it, but deep down he knew he was a little impressed.

If she wasn't a human, he might have admired her spunk.


	5. Laugh, I Nearly Died

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #5: Laugh, I Nearly Died**

Reyna shivered. She was freezing. Unlike Chet, she couldn't dry off instantly, so she was forced to sit in her damp clothes. It had been nearly five whole hours since their little skirmish, and nightfall was quickly approaching.

And she was still hungry.

As for clothes, she had a spare outfit in her bag, but so far she hadn't made any move to change clothes. At this point, she doubted Chet would allow her to get out of the car and change behind a tree or something, because that would mean letting her out of his sight. A long, tired sigh escaped her weary lungs, and she missed the short glance Chet sent her.

"What?"

"Please tell me that isn't a serious question." She turned to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, none of this would have happened if—"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! Honestly, Chet, what did you expect? I mean… what would _you_ do if you were taken against your will? You'd be fucking pissed, that's what!"

He didn't say anything in reply, so she turned back to her window.

"Can we pull over somewhere so I can change?"

"No. _Hell_ no!"

She huffed in irritation. "Fine." She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around in her seat. Chet looked away from the road at her, and his eyebrows creased together in what could be taken as wonder.

"What the hell are you _doing_?"

"I'm wet, I'm cold, you're an asshole; I'm going to change." Lifting her leg, she climbed over the seats to the back of the car. Chet had to lean aside to give her room, glancing between her and the road.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"If you sneak so much as one peek, I will personally smash every window in this car." Reyna sent him a glare in the rearview mirror and began rummaging through her bag.

Chet rolled his eyes. "As if I'm interested in you."

"You're gay?"

He sent her a nasty frown through the mirror. Reyna pulled out her shorts and hoodie, and then her hairbrush. Criss-crossing her arms, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and glanced up to make sure Chet wasn't looking her way. He wasn't, so she pulled her shirt over her head.

In the front seat, Chet inwardly fought the temptation to glance back at her. It wasn't so much that he wanted to see her…. She had said not to look, and naturally he wanted to piss her off. On the other hand… he didn't want his windows smashed in. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind she would go that far, either. Frigging hellcat, she was. If she wasn't so concerned about others rather than herself, she could have made a good leviathan herself.

A sharp hiss caused him to reflexively look at the rearview mirror, and the first thing he noticed was the black lacy bra. He paused, eyes lingering for a moment, when a movement from Reyna made him shift his gaze to her arm after glancing back at the road. It was then he saw the long red gash on her arm.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Reyna's head snapped up. "CHET!"

He stopped the car, pulling over to the side of the road. Reyna watched him in both anger and confusion and quickly pulled a short-sleeved shirt over her head. He got out of the car and walked around to the back seats.

"Let me see that."

"Ow! Chet, what the hell—" Reyna hissed when he grabbed her arm and pulled it closer to examine the bleeding gash.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

She was giving him a strange stare, like she didn't know whether to be confused or angry. To be completely honest, his sudden concern unnerved her a little. "You threw me off a bridge, remember? I got a few scrapes." She rolled her eyes. Removing her gaze from his, she yanked her arm from his grip and folded her arms over her chest with a huff. He didn't leave, staring down at her with slight irritation.

"You're the reason I have a headache."

"Bull_shit_!" She snapped her head up to him angrily. "None of this would even be happening if your race wasn't so fucking egotistical!"

He frowned down at her heatedly, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Shaking her head, she stood up and climbed back into the front seats, ignoring the sharp pain in her arm as she jostled the wound. Behind her, she could hear Chet let out an exasperated sigh or irritation before the back door shutting. She settled back into her seat as he got back in the car, and she refused to look at him as he put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

"Edgar, good." Dick turned from the reflection in the window to his henchman as he entered the large office. "Have you gotten any word on the Winchesters?"

"Not yet." Edgar shifted his cool gaze to the large window behind Dick's desk. "Chet's taking a long time. I'm beginning to suspect something happened."

"Well, Reyna _is_ a handful." Dick smirked. "I don't think Chet knew what he was in for. Give it a few hours. He should call by then, and if not we'll just have to make sure Reyna hasn't killed him."

Edgar glanced at him with a sort of wry smirk. "I admit the girl has spirit. With her and the Winchesters, Chet has his hands full. I'm starting to think we should send him a rescue squad."

Dick made a thoughtful sound. "Perhaps. I just want those two nuisances scratched off my to-do list. I don't care who does it or how." His eyes shifted up, and he gave Edgar a stare that could freeze the fires of Hell. "Make it happen."

With a single nod, Edgar turned and left the office.

* * *

Reyna looked out the window curiously when Chet suddenly pulled into a CVS parking lot, and she could feel the unease settle in her gut. What could he possibly want here? One of the obvious answers was probably the best bet, but she prayed it wasn't. Apprehensively, she turned to look at him for the first time since their little argument over her arm.

"Why are we here?"

"I have to pick up a few things." That was the short, curt answer she received before he grabbed her arm and cuffed her to the steering wheel.

"Chet! Come on!"

"Relax." He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small scoff as he got out of the car. "I'm not gonna eat anyone. So, save me the headache."

Reyna watched him go, confused and suspicious. She didn't believe him. Not one bit. He could easily kill someone and come back out without so much as a scratch or bloodstain. Sighing, she sat back, closing her eyes briefly. How did she find herself in this situation? Out of all the people that Sam and Dean had run into, _she_ had to be the one these sea slugs chose to do their dirty work. It wasn't fair. At the same time, though, she knew it was up to her to help Sam and Dean escape. It was the only way.

A sudden beep in the car made her jump, and she opened her eyes to see Chet had returned. _That was fast,_ she thought. He unlocked the car and ducked back into his seat, a white plastic bag in his hand. Reyna stared at him in wonder as he unlocked her handcuffs, and then pulled some items out of the bag. Her confusion excelled when she saw it was a bottle of what she guessed was some sort of disinfectant, gauze bandage, and a small, portable sewing kit.

He was going to mend her arm, she realized.

"Gimme your arm."

She stared at him, unable to mask her disbelief. "Excuse me?"

His face fell flat. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just making sure it doesn't get infected, cuz Dick would literally eat me." Holding out his hand, he wiggled his fingers expectantly.

Reyna didn't know why, but she believed him. Slowly, she extended her injured arm, and he took her wrist in his hand. Her eyes watched him as he picked up the bottle of disinfectant, when suddenly she remembered something.

"Wait."

He looked up at her, and she took the bottle from his hands. "What are you doing?"

"This has borax in it. I think that's what burned you back at the supermarket."

He stared at her, and she knew he didn't know what to think. She didn't really know what to think either. Why was she helping him? If anything, she should be happy to cause him pain. Sighing, she didn't meet his eyes as she poured some of the disinfectant on the rag he'd bought, and then, bracing herself, she pressed it into her wound. She tensed a bit, but other than that made no complaint. After a minute or so, she grew used to the pain and relaxed, even as Chet pulled out a needle and thread to stitch her up. The fact he'd really thought this out both surprised and impressed her.

He held out the bag for her, and she tossed both the rag and disinfectant back in. He then took over, taking her arm and pushing the needle through her now clean skin. Reyna hardly felt the needle pierce her skin, having ventured off into deep thought. She found it slightly funny. A leviathan, who was also her captor, was tending her wounds, and at the same time she was trying to keep him from hurting himself with the medicine. Oh, the irony.

"…Chet?"

His eyes shifted up to her.

"Be honest. What's my fate after all this? I doubt I'll be released. So which is it? Do I get chomped by you or Roman?"

His eyes lingered on her a moment before looking back down at her arm as he pushed the needle through her skin yet again. She winced.

"I've only received orders to deal with the Winchesters. I think Dick has his own plans for you." He said it casually, like they were discussing it over a cup of coffee. "Actually, I think he likes you."

This took Reyna by surprise, her eyebrows shooting up. "What makes you say that?"

"For starters…" Chet snipped the thread, having finally finished stitching her arm, "you're still alive. I don't know of many humans that have walked out of that office in one piece…. I also can't name any that have stuck up to him the way you did… except for the Winchesters, that is. Honestly, I think he admires your spunk."

"Is that a good thing considering it's Dick Roman?" Reyna's eyes were slightly morose.

He smirked a little. "That all depends."

Sighing, she nodded, and he picked up the gauze bandage. He proceeded to wrap her arm, and she watched as his hands unraveled the white bandage. As she observed him, she couldn't help but notice how his hands seemed to glide over her arm with an inhuman grace. He passed the roll of gauze off between his hands, never missing a beat, until he reached just above her elbow. She was silent as he pinned the end in place before cutting off the extra gauze. Her eyes had lost some of their hardness as he let her go, and she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me."

Her eyes shifted up to him as he sat back in his seat with a sigh that almost sounded weary, and he turned the key in the ignition. The car came to life once more, and Reyna buckled her seatbelt as they rolled out of the mostly empty parking lot. However, even as he pulled back out onto the road, she couldn't shake the urge to speak again. There was too much on her mind, and she again found herself feeling guilty for what happened at the supermarket, despite what he had done to her. She had taken him completely off guard, and cheap shots were not usually her style. Even though she knew she should be happy to cause him pain for what he was putting her through, she hated seeing people hurt—and apparently that included leviathans. The only person she had been fine with hurting so far in her life was Marcus. The bastard.

"Just saying…" she began, a bit hesitantly. She saw him glance from the road to her. "…I didn't know that was going to happen."

She heard him let out a cynical scoff. "Oh, really? Which part? The part where I fell on my ass or the part where you threw me off a bridge?"

She held up a finger. "Okay, to be fair _you_ threw _me_ off the bridge. I just dragged you down with me. But to answer your question, I had no clue that… whatever that was… would happen when I threw the detergent."

"Oh, you mean the part where my skin was sizzling and peeling off my body?" Turning his head, he shot her a scathing look. "Yeah, thanks for that!"

"I was only defending myself. Even you should be able to understand that. I mean, just put yourself in my position. You'd tear someone's head off if they tried taking you captive," she tried reasoning.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't tempt me."

"You're just sore I was able to take you off guard… _and_ figure out a way to harm you."

She saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel, his jaw tight.

"…You have to admit… it's kind of funny."

He looked at her, clearly annoyed. "How the hell is it funny?"

Reyna shrugged. "You said yourself your kind doesn't have any weaknesses. Clearly, judging by your reaction, you didn't know that stuff could do that to you either. What's funny is that me, a little nobody human, managed to accidentally figure it out after all these years—"

"Stop talking."

She smiled but decided to drop it.

* * *

Dean's eyes scanned over the bright screen of the laptop, a glass of scotch in hand. A small frown tugged at either corner of his mouth as he read over the words of a recent death in a nearby town. A young woman by the looks of it. His mind subconsciously traveled back to Reyna, and he found himself wondering if she was even still alive. The frown on his face seemed to deepen. She had tried to warn them. What if she got caught? If she really was being held hostage by leviathans, then chances were she was going to be killed or was already dead.

Mood souring, he lifted the scotch glass to his lips, when a sudden movement out the window caught his attention as Sam ran buy in a jogger's outfit. Dean watched him pass, and he seemed to grow a scornful expression and shook his head. A door opened and closed, and Sam appeared the next moment, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Somebody better be chasing you," said Dean.

Sam looked up at him after grabbing a drink from the mini fridge on the floor. "It's good for you," he panted.

"No. No, it's not good for you. Look at you; you're a mess, and you stink." Dean shifted his eyes back down to the laptop. "And while you were out being Lance Armstrong—"

"That would be biking," corrected Sam.

"—I was working. You ever hear of a town called Prosperity Indiana?"

Still panting a bit, Sam shook his head as he sipped from his drink. "Has anybody?"

"Two of their fine citizens," Dean looked up at him, "died over the past two weeks. Uhh, this one chick; she, uh…" He made a face, "roasted under one of those beehive hairdryers at the hair salon, and this other guy…" He switched to the other profile, before he promptly finished with, "boiled in a hot tub."

Leaning against the wall, Sam shook his head. "You don't see a lot of that."

"No, you don't."

"It's worth checking out."

Dean grunted in response. Sam went to leave, but something appeared to hold him back as he stared at Dean for a moment or so. In the end, he chose to speak.

"You know, one more thing."

Dean shifted his eyes up to him.

"What's going on with you?" asked Sam.

His question seemed to strike something in Dean, because he stared at him for a second before looking down with a mirthless smirk and a small scoff. "We have had this conversation, Sam."

"No, we haven't." Sam's eyes and voice were intent. "You see, to do that you'd have to, uh, sort of…" He made a few hand motions, "speak."

Dean stared at him. "Okay, let's see if we can get this straight." Sitting up straighter, he motioned with a hand. "See," He cleared his throat, "you're… you're new Sam. Right? Lance Armstrong."

"Biking."

"And, uh, and I'm still me. Okay? Alright, so you might see things different now. Uh, call it a runner's high or some crap. But that doesn't mean that something's going on with me. Okay?"

_Not buying it,_ was basically what Sam's face was saying. However, he made no further argument and merely shrugged his shoulders with a nod. "Yeah. Okay."

Dean's face fell a little flat as he walked into the other room. "No, don't say yeah okay like _yeah okay_."

Sam disappeared into the other room. "Yeah. Okay," he replied casually.

Dean felt his irritation rise, and he looked back down with a huff, jaw tight. Glancing at the computer screen, he lifted his glass off the table, but it never made it to his lips. He looked at it, and his face looked as if he tasted something foul before setting the glass back down. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"Damn it, Reyna, I hope you're doing better than we are."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reyna walked alongside Chet as they exited the supermarket. She didn't even know what he had bought, because she had been lost in thought ever since he'd stitched her up back at the CVS. She wondered how Sam and Dean were doing. Chances were they were still alive, since she and Chet were supposed to be the ones retrieving them, and any creature or human hopefully wouldn't be stupid enough to get in Dick Roman's way. And speaking of Dick, Chet had been talking to him on the phone for the past five or so minutes, and just be listening in to Chet's side of the conversation she could tell Dick wasn't happy they were taking so long. Chet had sent a couple sour glances her way after saying something like "sorry, we got a little caught up." She continued to listen as he talked to Dick.

"Yes, sir, I understand. Yeah, I definitely do realize this Winchester thing is taking far too long and I'm sorry about that." Holding up the keys, he pressed the unlock button, and the car gave off a small beep. "No worries. I can be there in a day and a half."

Reyna scoffed quietly and muttered, "Unlikely."

He sent her a warning glare and opened the trunk. Resting the phone between his head and shoulder, he pushed the trunk up and set the bags inside. Reyna made the mistake of glancing down, and she nearly yelped when she saw the dead-eyed corpse on the floor of the trunk. What ended up escaping her was a startled gasp, and she snapped her head up to Chet with wide eyes that screamed "_seriously?" _He ignored her and continued to talk.

"Yeah, the girl's with me. No, she's not giving me any problems—yes, I can handle her."

Reyna smirked smugly as he fought to hide the agitation in his voice, as he was forced to lie through his teeth right in front of her. Glancing her way, he caught her smirk and returned it with a fierce scowl before lifting his free hand to flip her off. Reyna just continued to smirk.

"Just stopped for a quick refuel." A smirk suddenly tugged at his lips. "Thanks. It'd be my pleasure."

Reyna's eyes narrowed. What would be his pleasure? She watched suspiciously as he hung up and closed the trunk before walking back around to the driver's seat. However, Reyna was still upset about the body, and the last thing she wanted was to be driving around with a corpse in the trunk. Huffing angrily, she strode to her side of the car and practically threw the door open, slamming it shut behind her.

"Bodies in the trunk, are you freaking _crazy_?" she snapped, giving his shoulder a rough shove.

He pushed her away with a sound of disgust. "Be happy it's not yours."

"Look. I get it. I can't stop you from binge eating on everything that moves, but show some discretion! Honestly…"

He rolled his eyes and started the car. "You know, I'd personally love to just dump you on the side of the road somewhere. I don't want you here anymore than you want to be around me."

"Then just let me go! Hell, I'll even help make it look like an accident. We'll crash the car and everything, and you can just steal a new one. I don't see the problem here."

"I can't let you go."

"Why?"

He looked at her. "Multiple reasons, actually. One: you're wanted _alive_ by Dick, so if I let you go it'd be my ass for letting something happen. Two: if I let you go, the first place you would go is to the Winchesters to warn them I'm coming. Three: I'd rather just eat you than let you go." He grinned sadistically at her after the last sentence.

"Chet, be honest with me," Reyna said, ignoring his last comment. "Do you even care if Sam and Dean are dead or alive?"

"At first? No. I could have cared less. However, after all the trouble I've gone through just to kill them… you could say I've grown a bit scornful towards them."

"I don't get it." She was shaking her head.

He frowned at her. "What?"

"I don't get why you let Dick push you around like this. He treats all of you like his bitches. Why not break away and live independently? Is there something I'm missing?"

"You're not going to talk me out of killing the Winchesters." Looking at her, Chet gave her a meaningful stare. "So don't act like you care about my wellbeing."

Huffing, she threw her hands up with a sound of antipathy. "Fine."

"Thank you." He went to start the car, when he suddenly paused. Reyna watched him closely, as he seemed to be thinking about something, brow furrowing slightly. Then to her surprise, he looked up at her, and she was interested to see he appeared genuinely curious about something. "You called me something back at the market…"

Reyna stared at him blankly and blinked. "That couldn't have been any more random."

"What's a Gyarados?"

She froze. It was quiet for a long moment, as he waited, a bit impatiently for her to answer him. Then, out of nowhere, a smile cracked on her face, and she burst out laughing. Chet stared at her, and it was his turn to blink, completely blown away by her reaction.

"_What_?" he snapped.

"Oh my God…" Still laughing, Reyna placed her hand on her chest. "I needed that. You know, Chet, I admit sometimes you make me laugh."

He stared at her, completely lost. "I really don't understand what was so funny about what I just said."

She laughed again, a little quieter this time.

* * *

**I would really like some reviews, guys. They really do help when it comes to writing. I don't feel as motivated to continue if I don't get some sort of feedback, so it would be greatly appreciated. :***


	6. Well, That's Interesting

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #6: Well, That's Interesting**

For a brief moment, the only thing that he could register was the smell of a soggy odor in the air. Shifting, he tried looking around the pitch black room. Blood. And it wasn't human blood. It was blood that belonged to his species. However, he wasn't in any noticeable pain, so the blood couldn't have belonged to him. Amongst the musty, damp smell of his surroundings, he was also very aware of a peculiar scent that wavered in its mix. Cologne perhaps? His eyes fluttered open a moment before falling shut again. He could feel something over his eyes—a blindfold. There was no use in trying to see anything.

"Why don't we just kill him?" a nearby voice asked.

He could make out the sound of bodies shuffling all around him, as they muttered back and forth between each other. It was only when he attempted to get up that he realized his hands were bound behind his back with chains, and his ankles were bound as well. His binds kept him from being able free himself or remove the blindfold that covered his eyes. The fact he was unable to remove the restraints disturbed him a little.

"Marcus made a deal with the boss. We need this thing alive until we can figure out how to kill it," another voice whispered.

The bound figure remained still as he tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. When he attempted to break free from his binds, he found he couldn't, much to his confusion. His mouth had been gagged as well. A strange metal device had been shoved between his jaw, silencing him completely.

"Yeah, but why do we have to find his girl?" the one from before asked. "I don't see how that's our problem. And now she's got one of the chompers with her."

"There is only one leviathan with her. We can easily take him down using a simple spell," the other replied.

Their prisoner held his breath when he sensed figures looming over him, and he narrowed his eyes in the darkness. He attempted to free himself once more, causing the chains to rattle and earning snide chuckles from the figures surrounding him.

"Reyna doesn't know Marcus is alive. We are to keep it that way until we capture her."

"And her friend?"

"The leviathan?" The first voice let out a scoff. "He doesn't concern me. It will be five against two. The girl won't even stand a chance against us."

Their captive was stunned when what felt like a bolt of electricity suddenly shot up his spine. Before another thought could run through his mind, however, everything went black….

* * *

Dawn seemed to have arrived earlier than usual that day, or perhaps it was just because she had been passing the time by absorbing herself in her journal. Her face was currently buried in its pages, fountain pen in hand as she wrote in elegant script on the parchment. She had been carefully documenting and sketching out her time with the leviathans from the get-go, and she had been especially careful not to let Chet steal a glimpse, afraid he might take it away from her thinking she was going to use it against him. Sighing quietly, she stroked the leather and stitching of the binding, playing with the small tassel bookmark.

Chet had stopped in an ally about five minutes ago to check his computer for something. She guessed he was using it to track Sam and Dean's current location, but she didn't question it. There was no reason to. At this point she knew her only chance of helping the two men were to either somehow send them more messages to warn them, or to try and overpower Chet when they finally reached them. And maybe, if she could somehow pull a miracle out of her bra, she could figure out a way to talk Chet out of killing them. Doubtful. He was about as hell-bent on taking them out as a piranha is when it spots prey.

Men.

A small click pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up from her writing. Chet had put away his laptop and twisted around to set back in the back seats.

"I'm making a run around the corner." Before she could so much as process what he said, he snatched her journal from her hands at lightning speed. It was like a cobra strike.

"CHET!" She immediately jumped at him, swiping for her notebook, but he held her back by placing his hand on her chest.

"Call it insurance that you won't take off again." He shoved her back into her seat and quickly got out of the car. "I'll give it back to you when I get back. If you so much as leave this car, I'll rip it apart page by page." Bending down, he sent her a consequential look through the open window. "Got it?"

"And if you so much as read one page, I'll trash this heap of scrap metal window by window!" she hissed back. "An eye for an eye."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're only making it worse for yourself and everyone you know if you pull anything." He held up her notebook and gave it a little shake, as if to remind her he had it at his mercy. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Reyna called after him as he went to walk away. "Where are you even going?"

"Doesn't matter."

Throwing her hands up, she fell back into her seat with a huff, pouting a little. It was quiet a moment, and after a moment she closed her eyes and took in a deep, composing breath in attempt to calm her nerves. _Think about it, _she thought. _Things could be a lot worse. At least he's not a perv. _A scoff escaped her lips at her own thoughts. She could already picture Chet telling her to get over herself.

"Holy Christ, I thought he'd never let you out of his sight," a voice suddenly commented to her right. Reyna froze. _That voice_….

Snapping her head around, her eyes widened at the man that stood next to her side of the car. He had jet black hair and striking blue eyes with a depth that seemed to go on forever. However, one had been dulled to a milky color due to the jagged scar that ran over that side of his face. Blinded. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans, almost completely blending him with the early morning darkness. This man was a vampire; one of Marcus's closest allies.

"_Julian?_" she gasped, disbelief clearly written on her face. The vampire stepped out of the shadows, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Hey, babe." He wrenched the car door open without warning, and she jumped as he swiftly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the car.

"Let go of me!" Using all her strength, she ripped her arm from his iron grip, and she then surprised him by swiping the knife on his belt. She flipped the blade open and took two quick steps backwards, pointing it directly at him. The look of vague surprise on Julian's face told her he was impressed at her speed, and a tiny smirk pulled at his thin lips. She instinctively took a step back when he took a step forward.

"Look at you. Making some friends in the higher ranks, are we?" he purred, and he walked up to stand before her. Reyna didn't budge, eyeing him cautiously as she held the knife in front of her defensively. Memories of the last time they had met flashed through her mind. She could practically feel his rough hands around her neck. They had a bit of a… _disagreement_ the night before Marcus tried killing her, and it resulted in Julian attempting to choke her out. All because she had refused to sleep with him.

"Why are you here?" she asked at last, glancing around for Chet. As much as she detested her situation with him, she knew he was probably the only reason Julian hadn't confronted her earlier. Out of all the times Chet could have chosen to finally let her out of his sight, it had to be _now_.

"Marcus says you haven't been answering his calls," he said lightly, as if this were a casual matter. A condescending grin stretched across his face, exposing his white teeth a little. "He's upset."

"Julian, this isn't a good time to discuss this," she started, but he cut her off.

"Now is the perfect time to talk!" he snapped at her, and she was minimized under his impressive figure. All it would take was a mere flick of his wrist to send her to the ground… or a single bite to turn her into the same bloodsucking, gruesome creature he was. Julian smirked at her apprehension.

"You think I'm going to bite you, don't you?" he asked her, seizing her arm and pulling her to him. She became aggressive beneath his hold when he pressed her up against the wall where he had been hiding before.

"Let go of me, you disgusting leech!" she snarled at him, struggling when he increased the pressure in his grip. Holding her in place, he leaned in slowly, and he took the knife from her pinned hand.

Reyna froze when she felt the cold metal of the sharp blade caress the skin on her neck, and her eyes snapped to meet his. There was a cruel, malicious smirk on his face that made her want to cringe, and there was no denying the animalistic lust that was held within his icy gaze. He was much stronger than her, and she was unarmed with no backup. If he wanted to, he could take her right there and then, and there would be little she could do about it. The thought alone made her shiver with concealed fear.

"There's a storm coming, darlin'," he whispered into her ear, causing her to squirm. "You'd do well to stay away from that leviathan, or you might get caught up in it," he hissed, and then crashed his lips down onto hers. He kissed her fiercely—_violently_—while his grip on her wrists increased pressure to the point she was positive he would leave a bruise. Reyna struggled and thrashed against him, disgusted with the fact that she wasn't even able to so much as budge him. What was only a few seconds felt like a few hours, as he finally let go of her. She shoved him back, and before he was able to react her fist launched and made powerful contact with his jaw.

"You little—!"

But she was taking off at a run before he could finish, not daring to look back. She could barely listen to see if he was following after her, because the harsh pounding of her heart overpowered any other sound. Her foot splashed through a puddle as she neared the mouth of the ally, and then took a sharp turn.

Then _CRASH_!

"What the—!" Chet exclaimed, shocked when she slammed flat into him at a full run. Reyna had looked over her shoulder to see if the vampire had followed her, and in result she didn't see Chet coming around the corner. Her head snapped up to him so fast there was an audible crack.

"Chet!" She didn't know why she felt such a sudden relief at seeing the leviathan staring down at her, even when she saw the angered glare in his eyes at seeing she had disobeyed him yet _again_.

"I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Can we please leave?" she asked, taking him by surprise.

He stared down at her in surprise, confused by her response. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize her hands still had his shirt in a death grip, and that she remained almost glued to him as she looked around in what appeared to be paranoia. People were starting to look at them due to her disheveled appearance. Because she was so close to him, he could hear her rapid, panicked breathing, and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. His eyebrows slowly drew together in a slight frown, looking down at her in perplexity.

"What happened?" he asked, voice knowing. He'd left her for less than five minutes, and he had returned to find her almost _happy_ to see him. Something was definitely wrong with that picture.

"Please, Chet," she begged. _Begged_. He watched as she seemed to glance around. "Please, let's just go…"

He stared at her, totally bewildered. What had happened to cause her to be so afraid? What could have frightened her enough to cause her to run _to_ him rather than _from_ him? He didn't bother in asking her again about what had happened, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her right now. Sighing, he nodded.

"All right," he sighed, surprising her. He attempted to remove her iron grip on his shirt. "Will you let go of me?"

It was then Reyna seemed to realize how close she was to him, and her eyes widened a little before she quickly let him go, taking a few steps back for good measure. He continued to eye her curiously, watching as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was probably cold. The air was a bit chilly.

Reyna jumped when she felt something touch her shoulders and back, and she looked up just as Chet passed her. She watched after him in shock, realizing he wasn't wearing his jacket. Her hands absentmindedly moved to feel the fabric on her shoulders, and she looked down to see he had draped it over her shoulders. At first she was too shell-shocked to move. _What the hell…?_

"You coming or not?" he called back to her.

Her head snapped back up at his voice, and she quickly followed him back to the car. Anywhere was better than here… near Julian. Once she was in the car, she quickly shut her door and locked it, which didn't go unnoticed by Chet, as he eyes her curiously from outside his side of the vehicle. He watched as she sat back in her seat, pulling the jacket around her for warmth. He wasn't sure why he had given her the jacket. He figured he didn't need her getting sick. That was the last thing he needed. Dick would have his head if he were to have any more problems in getting to the Winchesters.

"Here."

She lifted her gaze to him, when he tossed her journal into her lap. He nearly rolled his eyes when her eyes lit up, and she quickly took it in her hands, almost possessively. Shaking his head, he walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk to rummage through his bag. Reyna paid little attention, having been flipping through her journal to make sure nothing was amiss. A minute or so passed, as Reyna studied a rough sketch she had drawn of a leviathan's jaws. She wondered if Chet was aware she could see past his meat suit or if Dick had told him. Before she could ponder much on the matter, however, an abrupt "fuck" from the rear of the car caused her head to snap up in alarm. Curious, she threw the car door open and jumped out, walking around to look behind the open trunk.

"What the hell are you doing back here—" She trailed off when she saw the spilled antiseptic, and then his arm.

"Get it off me!" he shouted.

Reyna wasn't sure why, but she strode up to him, grabbed his arm, and poured her water bottle over the burning flesh. It helped wash the borax away enough to speed up the healing process almost tenfold, and she listened as his breathing calmed back down again before letting his arm go.

"God, be a little careful!" Shaking her head, she tossed her now empty water bottle aside before heading back towards the car. "Can we get outta here? This place gives me the creeps."

He pulled his arm back to him. "Thanks…"

Reyna threw a dismissive hand over her shoulder. "Whatever. Consider it payback for the jacket."

His face fell flat, but he walked back to the front of the car nevertheless. "Don't think I did that out of pity—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you gotta keep me in good shape or Dick will eat you. My heart goes out to you," said Reyna dryly.

A scoff of disbelief escaped his lips, as he started the car. The headlights lit up the dark ally, and they pulled back out into traffic, much to Reyna's relief. She let out a sigh she didn't realize she had been holding back and slumped down in her seat. All she wanted to do was get out of this town.

They continued driving for the rest of the day, only stopping twice so Reyna could relieve herself. They barely spoke a word to each other. Chet had made an attempt to ask her what had her so shaken back at the ally, but she had shut him out. It was obvious whatever happened had disturbed her, and he was curious. _Why_ he was so curious he didn't know. It's not like it meant anything to him after all. At one point during the drive, Reyna had crawled into the back seats again; probably to write in her journal in privacy. He didn't really care what she did as long as she wasn't causing anymore trouble, so he let her be.

**8:00 PM**

He was currently parked outside of a large building that was holding some children's charity. Red banners hung proudly along the front of the building labeled Margret Stark Charity Foundation. He had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. It had taken them literally all day to reach the current town they were in, Prosperity, Indiana, and night had fallen. But the trip wasn't for nothing. He had nearly beamed when he saw the familiar, slick, and shined black surface of the duo's 9167 Chevy Impala parked across the street from the building. Police cars and ambulances were scattered throughout the area, giving off the look of blue and red strobe lights scanning across the perimeter. Where there were police, there was usually a good chance the Winchesters would be involved.

"Looks like you'll be reunited with your partners in aggravation soon, kid."

Reyna didn't respond with a sarcastic, snippy comment like he had expected her to, and as he started the car he began to wonder if she had heard him.

"Hey, did you hear…" He trailed off when he glanced over his shoulder to discover Reyna was sound asleep in the back seats.

He stared at her for a moment. It didn't surprise him, really. She hadn't slept since he'd picked her up from Dick, and he had no idea if she had slept there either. It was only a matter of time before she knocked out. It kind of insulted him, though, that she was actually comfortable enough to drop her guard so close to him like that. Sighing, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the front doors of the building once more. After about five minutes of patient waiting, Chet was more than delighted when he finally saw the two hunters exit the front doors, looking rather disheveled. They'd probably just figured out they were dealing with something nasty, and it made him smirk with sadistic amusement. They had no idea just how bad they really had it. He watched with pleasure as the two oblivious hunters got in their car and drove right past him. They had no clue what they were about to deal with, and Reyna was oblivious and unconscious in the back seat, completely unaware of how close they were to her friends. Ignorance was bliss.

Laughing softly to himself, a small shuffle suddenly caught his attention and redirected his interest to the back seats, where Reyna was slowly coming to. She blinked sleepily and sat up a little.

"Thought you'd never wake up."

Sitting up slowly, she stretched as best she could in the car's confined space. "What's up?" Looking around, she frowned a little when she saw all the police cars, and she appeared to grow more alert. "Where are we…?"

"Leaving." He started the car, and she looked back at him with a slightly narrowed gaze as he pulled into the street, beginning the final chase after the Winchesters.

* * *

Dick smirked with malicious pleasure down at his phone. He had just received a text message from Chet informing him he had located the Winchesters. Excellent. Those two nuisances would finally be out of his hair and off his to-do list.

Finally.

His mind then traveled to Reyna. What would he do with her once this was all over, he wondered. She was a little hellcat, but she had potential. She was smart enough, too, but, like the Winchesters, she was so caught up in helping others. He had a feeling she was part of the reason Chet was taking so long, too. The thought caused a smirk to tug at the corner of his mouth. If he could, he would love to have her on his team. Unfortunately, her pride and loyalty to her friends would probably stand in the way of her reaching her full potential. Nevertheless, he wanted her returned to him after the mission. She interested him. He wanted to know how she could see the real him, and he wanted to figure out why he couldn't read her like he could any other human.

If he couldn't crack her code, and she proved no use to him, he'd kill her. Simple.

* * *

Chet had done a rather impressive job keeping his distance from the Impala. Reyna hadn't taken notice yet, once again buried in her writing. She barely questioned him when he stopped at one point, because the Winchesters had stopped in the next street over. It was tricky, but he had pulled it off so far. He knew Reyna suspected something was going on, but she hadn't said anything yet.

Then they reached the motel the two hunters were staying at, and that was when she finally saw the sleek Impala parked outside. She had looked up curiously when she felt the car stop, and he had watched with amusement as her eyes widened upon seeing Sam and Dean walk into the motel. She had even dropped her pen in her shock, and he had to hold back a laugh when she snapped her head to him from the back seat with a mixture of horror and sizzling rage.

"I knew it! You son of a bitch!"

"Call me what you want." Twisting around, he took her off guard when he jumped into the back seats with her. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her wrists and promptly cuffed her to the seat in front of her, much to her displeasure.

"Chet, don't do this," she implored him.

"Quiet," he replied, not taking his eyes off the motel.

Reyna leaned in closer to him. "You don't have to do this. Please."

He looked back at her. "Give it a rest."

"Believe me, nothing good will come of this. It never does for people, especially supernatural creatures, who mess with Sam and Dean. They have a force on their side no one else does—"

"You're talking about God?" His expression morphed into a smug, mirthless look. "Don't kid yourself."

"Chet, I'm begging you. I'll do anything. If you need help getting away from Dick, I'll—"

"What do I look like?" His voice took on a harsh tone, spiteful. "Do I look like some sort of victim to you? Newsflash, honey. _You're_ the victim here. Hence the term _hostage_. I have no problem with my job. It's _you_ that's been making it hard for me. They can't kill me."

"Maybe not right now, but I guarantee you they'll figure it out… and _you'll_ be their test subject."

"Not if I can help it." With that, he got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Chet! Ch—damn it!"

Deciding she wouldn't wait for a miracle, she began yanking and jerking at the handcuffs, glancing up every now and then as Chet drew closer to the motel, like a panther stalking its prey. There was no use calling after him or trying to shout a warning to Sam and Dean. The car was too far away, and she wouldn't be heard. Tugging, she winced when she felt the metal of the cuffs digging into her skin, and she glanced up again. She felt her blood run cold when she saw Chet step into the room Sam and Dean were in.

"Fuck…" She resumed pulling at her binds, when suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, and she nearly jumped through the roof of the car. Her head snapped up so fast she felt it crack, panics panic settling in her gut. Who had fired the gun? _Please, God, let them be safe…. _A sudden movement caught her eye, and she glanced to see an older man walking towards the motel room. He was well dressed, dark, slightly graying hair slicked back neatly. She grew a mixture of curious and wary when he walked into the room. She could tell just by looking at him what he wasn't another leviathan, so who was he? Friend or foe? She wondered for a moment if he was another hunter. The wait seemed to last forever, keeping her at the edge of her seat the whole time. At this point, she had no clue who was dead or alive. It was like watching some twisted, suspenseful drama film. The kind she hated.

Then at last the man in the suit exited the motel, calm as ever, and got back into his car. She watched him drive off, and her eyes returned to the open door of the room Sam, Dean, and Chet were in. Then finally, after what seemed like years, she was overjoyed when she saw Sam exit the motel, looking completely unharmed. After a moment of inspection, she was relieved to see it was really him and not a replicate. Then came Dean, and she nearly choked on her own tongue when she saw who he was carrying….

She couldn't believe her eyes, as Dean walked out to the car with what looked like an unconscious Chet hauled over his shoulder, bound in chains. What. The. Hell? She watched, practically gaping, as Dean loaded him into the back seat of the Impala.

"Dean! Sam!" she tried calling to them, but her voice fell on deaf ears. She was too far away, and her voice was muffled by the enclosed car. If a window had been open, they might have heard her. She watched them with interest when they seemed to be talking. By the looks of it, neither of them were happy, not that she blamed them. After a little while, they finally got back in the car, and the car's head and taillights came to life as they backed up and turned back out into the road.

"Huh…" Reyna rose both her eyebrows. "Well, that's interesting."

* * *

**Whoop, and the two duos finally cross paths! What shall Reyna choose to do? Those handcuffs can only hold her for so long. ;) Let me know what you think. Reviews are what keeps me wanting to continue this story. Things are going to start heating up now.**


	7. Breaking All the Rules

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Reads and Reviews are incredibly appreciated!**

Chapter #7: Breaking All the Rules

"Come on, come on!"

Reyna carefully prodded the lock of the handcuff using the bobby pin she had found lying in the depths of her bag. Her eyebrows were creased together in intent concentration, lips set in a small pout, as she strategically picked the lock, awaiting the satisfying, rewarding sound of a click.

"Having a bit of trouble, are we?"

Reyna gasped and whipped around. In the seat right next to her sat a man. He was well-dressed in an expensive-looking black suit, black leather shoes shining proudly. He had this smug expression on his face that was almost condescending, and upon a glimpse past his meatsuit Reyna could tell he was a demon. Super. That was just what she needed.

"Evening, Miss Winters. Looks like I've caught you with your pants down."

Reyna's face fell flat. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm Crowley. I run Hell," he said, rather matter-of-factly.

Her eyes lit up with realization. "Oh, I see." To his surprise, she relaxed and sat back with a smug look of her own. "You're that punk-ass crossroads demon who thinks he's Satan."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "And you're the little whore that works for leviathans."

"Whore. Original. Mind you, it's coming from a demon, whose species happens to be the definition of class," she drawled sarcastically.

"You've got quite the attitude for someone cuffed to a door handle," said Crowley smoothly.

"I'll get out of here soon enough." She went to resume her attempts at freeing herself. Watching her in vague amusement, Crowley lifted his arm and gave a lazy flick of the wrist. Reyna was startled when the locks suddenly unlatched, and she looked back at him curiously.

"...What do you want?"

"Glad you asked." Leaning back, he took out a flask from his pocket. "I thought we could help each other," he said, a smug smile displayed on his face.

"What? What the hell makes you think I need your help?" she asked spitefully.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Here you are, being held captive by leviathans—"

"Do you see a leviathan anywhere?"

"Maybe not at the moment… but you will be. They will find you, believe me. And if not them… the demons or angels will. None of them would be a very fun outcome." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Dick has you under surveillance, meaning you're probably working against your own will…" His voice trailed off, as he seemed to be trying to read her expression.

"And?" Reyna's eyes narrowed. "So you expect me to trust you? Spare me and don't say this is from the kindness of your heart."

He looked a little irritated as he continued to speak, "We happen to want the same thing here. We are on the same side."

"And what side would that be?" she asked, never dropping her spiteful tone. "You tried killing my friends—multiple times! And for what? Power? Why should I think you'll treat me any differently?"

He sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy sell. Reyna held back her satisfaction at seeing him so aggravated. He couldn't touch her, she realized. He couldn't do a single thing her if he wanted to, because if he did he would end up on the top of Dick Roman's menu. It was because of her connections with the leviathans that she was probably even still alive right now.

Oh, the irony.

"Dick. Eats. Humans." Crowley pointed out, agitation detectable in his voice.

She was silent.

"Honestly, do you really think he's going to keep you around forever? He could have phoned that levi hauling you around at any moment and told him lunch is served."

Reyna grimaced a bit as she remembered the gruesome scene back at the convenient store. Crowley didn't miss her expression shift and leaned in a bit closer.

"You are in a good position right now… you have eyes on the inside," he stated.

She looked at him sharply. "You want me to be your _spy_?" She let out a mirthless laugh of disbelief, but it sounded more like a scoff. "You're joking right? Do you have any idea how insane that is? Have you the slightest clue what would happen to me if I were to go back there?" she asked, voice almost angered.

"You're friends with Sam and Dean, I trust? You're Reyna."

She stared at him. "So?"

"Well, they are currently working on taking out the chompers… rather unsuccessfully… but with those two even I would bet they will pull it off eventually."

"They have Chet."

He seemed quizzical. "Who?"

"He's the leviathan that was with me. They have him, and I think they're planning on using him as a test subject," Reyna explained. "I've been with him the whole time, and he hasn't told me anything. How am I supposed to go back to Dick _without_ Chet and expect to live? It's suicide."

"But—"

"But nothing. Honestly, you have some nerve." Reyna narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe you're asking for my help when you've done nothing but hurt my friends."

"Oh, and your friend Chet?" Crowley cut in suddenly. "He's under a spell, and he's at the Winchesters' mercy. Though, I doubt they'll be able to figure out a way to silence the piranha before the spell wears off…"

Reyna's head turned up at this. He now had her full attention. "What?"

"The spell only lasts for a few days." He gave her a meaningful stare. "After that…"

"Take me there."

He frowned a little. "Why?"

"Are you that stupid?" she snapped. "So I can mow their lawn!"

His face flattened. "You have the chance to do something about it, you know," he said. "Think about how many innocent people are being killed by them every day."

She let out a small laugh. His eyes flickered with confusion at her response; laughter had been the last thing he had expected to hear.

"I highly doubt that you care about any of those people. You're a demon. And not just any demon. You're the king of Hell." Her words held a razor sharp edge as she spoke.

His eyes narrowed at her. She was testing his patience. "I'll show myself out, then."

Turning, he opened the car door and stepped out. Reyna's eyes fell down to the floor of the car. He was a demon, and what he was asking of her was ludicrous. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, he was right. Something had to be done. Someone had to take a stand. If saving billions of lives meant working with a demon… then she was willing to take that chance.

"Wait," she said at last, closing her eyes as she spoke.

He stopped but kept his back to her.

"What kind of information would I need to gather?" she asked, eyes holding a grudging defeat.

He turned and faced her. For the next hour, they talked over what had been happening with the leviathans over the months passed. He explained to her why Dick wanted Sam and Dean dead, and that the two hunters were their best shot of stopping the Leviathans. As he spoke, Reyna could begin to feel her blood boil. _Roman._

"I need you to take me to where they're holding Chet."

He eyed her with wonder. "What do you plan to do?"

"Who better to get information from than a defenseless leviathan?"

"He won't be defenseless for long if you can't figure out how to smoke 'im," Crowley pointed out.

"Which is why we can't risk leaving him there." Reyna offered her hand to him expectantly. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you?"

"You'd be surprised." She wriggled her fingers. "So are you going to help me, or not?"

He stared at her calculatingly.

* * *

_Voices. He could hear voices. They were all around him. He opened his eyes, but he found he couldn't see a thing. There was a thick, black cloth tied tightly over his eyes, blocking out all light. He tried moving but found he was tightly bound by what felt like chains. He couldn't move his arms, legs, or torso. The chains rattled as he wriggled his wrists, frowning, and gave a small jerk. What the hell…?_

"_Ah, you're awake."_

_He went to snap his head towards the voice, but his head was being held down by a thick leather strap. Why couldn't he break free?_

"_You can't break free, so stop wasting your energy," said the voice. "You're under a spell. You're not going anywhere."_

_He pursed his lips in annoyance. "Who are you?"_

"_Who I am isn't important."_

_He could feel the mysterious figure draw closer, and his body tensed when he felt breathing on his neck and face._

"_The girl is mine. Interfere when the time comes, and you will suffer agony so immense you will wish you were dead. If you think that chemical is bad, it is in your best interest to stay out of my way. If not, when you beg for death…" The person drew closer, teeth nearly grazing his ear, "I will not be so kind as to let your misery end."_

Chet's eyes popped open, and he gasped. He sat up straight in alert, eyes darting around the room in search for the owner of the voice. Then he paused, realizing at that moment he could see, and that his head was no longer held down.

"What the hell…?"

He had never felt so confused. Now that he could see, he realized he was in a basement… a basement that resembled some sort of sex torture dungeon. A table sat across the room covered in all sorts of knives, tools, books, and a few jugs of liquids. He was in one of two places—a sex torture dungeon, or worse—

"I hear chains rattling down here."

Chet's eyes shifted up to the old wooden stairs, where heavy footsteps grabbed his attention as a large burly man appeared in his line of sight.

"Wakey, wakey," Bobby said.

Chet scowled. Not only had he been captured by the Winchester Wonders, but Reyna was probably long gone by now, too. Great.

* * *

Reyna had traveled through teleportation before, so it didn't come as too much of a shock to her when she was suddenly standing amongst a lush, green forest. Just feet away stood a large cabin, which had begin to grow in vines and moss, but it carried it well. She looked around a moment and turned her head over to Crowley, who was watching her with a cool gaze.

"Thanks."

"What's the plan?"

"Leave it up to me."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll keep in touch." He then handed her a small piece of paper. "Call me."

And then he was gone. Reyna turned around and faced the old cabin. She couldn't linger out here in the open like this for long, or she would risk being spotted. For now, she wanted to remain in secrecy. Now, for the task at hand. She inhaled a deep, composing breath. She really couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Reyna snuck alongside the house, and she made sure to avoid the windows as she made her way to the back, where the basement should be. Where Chet should be. Hopefully, the window wouldn't be blocked and she'd be able to see inside. What she was going to do after that was a totally different story. As she drew closer, she began to pick up the faint sound of voices talking, and she followed the sound to a window in the back. Stealthily sneaking closer, she took a cautious peek through the glass. Her eyes immediately landed on Bobby, and in the center of the room, bound to an old chair with chains, was Chet. Awesome. Now what? She watched as Bobby dipped what looked like a syringe into a vial of liquid. On the table he was using lay an assortment of multiple, vicious-looking weapons.

"Ugh…"

Then suddenly the sound of tires driving over gravel caught her attention, and her head snapped up in alarm. She remained dead quiet, as she listened to the sound of footsteps, before a door was heard opening and closing.

"Okay, Chet."

Her attention returned to the window. Turning, Bobby sauntered over to Chet with a cool expression. "Let's see how you like a little fruit from the poison tree."

Chet looked up at him when he stood next to him, not seeming fazed. "Isn't that just a legal expression?"

"You're gonna wish it was."

Bobby stabbed the large needle into his leg without warning, but he did not receive the results he was hoping for.

"Hmmm…" Chet made a sound as if he were tasting the substance that was just injected into his leg, a fake look of thought on his face. "Oaky…"

Bobby straightened, looking anything but victorious.

"Similar finish to holy water; _not_ as bitter as rock salt…" He nodded, and Bobby turned back towards the table, defeated. Just then, a pair of footsteps came trudging down the stairs, and from outside Reyna struggled to get a good look at them. Her eyes widened. It was Sam and Dean.

"And how are my two favorite meatsicles?" Chet greeted them joyously.

Reyna rolled her eyes.

Dean cast him a dark look as he walked over to meet Bobby. "He's still suckin' air?"

"The greatest hits didn't do the trick. I'm down to b-sides and deep cuts," said Bobby.

"Yeah, well we better figure out something quick," said Dean, tone hushed a bit. "That whammy that witch put on him only lasts for a few days."

Bobby glanced back at Chet, who was smirking.

"He gets his spinach back, we're gonna have to drop a car on him just to stop him," Dean finished.

"Actually…"

They looked to Chet.

"Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well… he's a little pissed at you, but…" Chet trailed off smugly. When they didn't say anything in reply, though, his eyes grew a curious glint. "Oh… you didn't know?"

"Shut your cake trap," Dean snapped.

Chet looked at him, pretending to be offended. "Ooh."

"Bobby." Sam cut in finally. He took a step closer and looked down at the assortment of weapons. "You've been using all this stuff, and he still won't talk?"

Bobby just shook his head. Dean walked across the room and grabbed the small stool standing off to the side. He dragged it over to where Chet was and took a seat, glaring down at him. Chet didn't seem intimidated in any way.

"Huddle over coach?" he mocked him,

Dean stared at him intently. "How'd you find us?"

Chet glanced back and forth between them. "It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases."

Closing her eyes, Reyna shook her head. She actually smiled a little, because she knew exactly what their reactions would be. All three of them were about as computer savvy as a whale was with walking.

"Great," Bobby muttered. "Just what we need; a Mensa monster."

Irritated, Dean stood up and walked back over to the table, and Chet chuckled quietly in triumph. Then Sam spoke up.

"All right, let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases?"

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously," Chet replied snidely, causing them to frown. "When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas… kind of the got the full download." He shrugged. "That's just how we do."

"So, why are you talkin' to us, Chet?" Bobby stepped towards him, looking down at him with a stone expression. "Hmm? You're not dumb. Why are you spillin' state secrets?"

"Because I'm not scared of you."

They silenced.

"You can't stop me," continued Chet. "You can't stop any of us." His expression grew distasteful as he looked at all of them with malice. "We can't be killed, you stupid little chew toys."

Outside, Reyna had been listening to the entire exchange with narrowed eyes. Cas…. That name sounded familiar. He must have been that angel Sam and Dean had been working with, but what did he mean by "nestled in at Camp Cas"? Oh, if only they all knew how close she was—but she couldn't blow her cover. She couldn't afford to; not yet. All she needed to do was sit and wait for an opportunity. She'd decided then in the car what she was going to do, but she couldn't be spotted.

"_Where's Reyna?"_

Dean's growling voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she perked up at hearing her name. Carefully, she peeked back in the window to see Dean was standing over Chet, his expression anything but lenient. Oh, great. Was he going to try and beat up Chet now because of her? Then she saw Chet's eyes widen slightly, and she froze.

"Ah, crap, Dean…" she muttered. If Chet hadn't suspected she had contacted them before… he certainly knew now.

"How do you know about her?" Chet's eyes narrowed to small slits.

"Answer the question!" Sam growled.

"Or what?" he sneered.

"Or we'll call up your boss right now and let him know we have you by the balls." Dean held up his phone for emphasis. "We'll even take a picture."

Chet glared at him. "Go ahead. I'll just make it up to him by eating you first after this spell wears off."

The two brothers glared down at him like ravenous wolves, their eyes radiating pure hatred for the leviathan before them. Chet didn't seem moved, however. He merely stared right back at them with a smug defiance.

"You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right?" he said.

When they didn't answer, he stared at them condescendingly. Then his face grew a look of mock realization. "Oohh." Sitting back, he let out a fake sigh. "You haven't watched the news today, have you?"

Reyna's eyes narrowed. What was he up to? Her eyed flickered over to the three hunters when they headed for the stairs, and she decided to follow them. If her guess was correct, they were probably headed upstairs to watch said news.

She snuck alongside the side of the house discretely, not making a sound. When she found the window to the living room, she crouched down beside it and listened. She could hear them talking, and the sound of a TV turning on. The news anchor's voice soon followed after.

"_The two men who, up until today, were presumed dead locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California."_

"You've got to be kidding me…" That douchebag demon could have mentioned this to her. Turning, she hurried back to the basement window. She had to be quick. Looking through the window, she knocked on the dusty glass. She saw his head lift, and he looked over her way. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her. He watched as she pushed open the window, and she was able to stealthily slide in through the small opening. Her feet were soundless as she landed catlike on the floor. He gaped at her, and she held up a finger to her lips for silence. She then straightened and stood on her tip toes to close the window behind her, knowing someone would notice. Once that was done with, she swiftly turned, and she was in Chet's face the next second. She grabbed his collar aggressively.

"You little _snake_! Doppelgangers? Really?" she hissed.

He was still gaping at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered sharply.

"I _should_ tell them about the borax!"

He went to respond, but she suddenly clapped her hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" Listening, she became aware of heavy footsteps heading their way, and she panicked slightly. "Crap…" Looking back to Chet, she put her finger to her lips again. "Act cool. Don't make it obvious. Can you handle that?"

Before Chet could reply, she bolted across the room and dove under the stairs, hiding between the wall and a few boxes. The next moment, Bobby was trudging down the steps, and Chet's eyes darted to Reyna, but she impatiently motioned for him to look away. He redirected his eyes to Bobby, whose eyes were locked with his intently.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Chet."

* * *

**R&R would be great! Love you all 3**


	8. Apprehension

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**Chapter #8: Apprehension**

"So, what's it gonne be, Chet?" Bobby approached him. "Hmm? Where's Reyna?"

Chet nearly glanced back towards where Reyna was hiding, but he held himself back last minute. She was right there, and this moron didn't have a clue. Humor at its best.

"She's pretty close, actually." He smirked up at him.

"Yeah?" Bobby's voice was calm, but he looked anything but welcoming. "How close?"

"Ehhh…" Chet gave him a fake look of apology. "Sorry. Couldn't tell ya."

"Like hell you can't."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want to be found?"

"No." Bobby picked up a knife from the table, and without warning he chucked it at him. The blade whipped through the air, and it lodged itself in Chet's chest with vicious impact. The only reaction it rose from the leviathan, however, was for him to reflexively close his eyes at impact, but then he reopened them to look down at the knife before back up at the hunter with an unimpressed expression.

"Mature."

From her hiding place, Reyna was peeking through a small space as she watched the scene unravel before her. A ping of guilt settled in her stomach at working behind her friends' backs, and for making Bobby look like a fool. But she had to remain silent. After all this was over, then she would explain everything to them. It was for the better good.

_BANG!_

Reyna nearly choked on her own heart as it leapt into her throat, and she had to slap her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream that nearly ripped from her vocal cords. Her head snapped back to her peephole with wide eyes.

"WHOO! Do it again! Come on, do it again!" Chet shouted excitedly.

Closing her eyes, she let out a silent breath of relief and leaned back against the wall. If the leviathans didn't kill her, the suspense of sitting under that staircase would. She heard a light thud and looked as Bobby placed his hands on the table, his back facing Chet.

"So you're gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away," Chet mocked.

"You're still talkin'," muttered Bobby.

Chet let out a spiteful chuckle. "Aren't you sick of this yet?"

Bobby shook his head. "You bleed… black _snot_, sure. But you bleed, you can die."

"Sure, sport, whatever you say." Smirking, Chet nodded towards the table. "Try the acid again, why don't you?" He grinned. "Poor sap. You're stumped."

Bobby made a small sound similar to a growl of frustration. "Give it a rest, mouthy."

Chet pulled at his chains. "How long do you think these will hold once the spell wears off, hmm?" His face fell. "Ticktock, old man," he taunted.

Reyna closed her eyes. _Give it a rest, Chet…._

"I'm gonna really _enjoy_ eating you. Right down to that hat."

"I said shut up," said Bobby. Reyna could practically hear the growing anger in his voice.

"And I'm then I'm gonna eat everyone… you ever said hello to."

Without warning, Bobby grabbed the sword laying on the table and swung it about like a baseball bat. Reyna nearly yelped when he sliced Chet's head clear off his shoulders, and it fell to the ground with a muffled thud, black blood oozing from the severed neck.

Bobby stared blankly. "Hot damn…. Well, that's somethin'."

Reyna had her hands pressed firmly over her mouth to keep from making a sound, as she stared with wide, horrified eyes at the head on the floor. It had happened so fast she had whiplash. She watched as Bobby picked up a rag and cleaned the blood off the blade. What had just happened? It couldn't be that easy…. There was no way that had killed him. Her eyes shifted to Chet's body. He wasn't breathing. _Obviously, _she thought sarcastically. She froze when Bobby turned to walk passed her, and the stairs creaked and moaned as his heavy footsteps carried him upstairs. Once she heard the door close, only then did she allow herself to let out a loud breath of relief.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck…" Shaking her head, she landed her gaze on the decapitated head. "You're an idiot. Frigging leviathan…"

She needed to think of a plan. Fast. If she knew Bobby well enough, then it was only a matter of time before Chet was buried in cement in the back yard. She considered her options for a moment, eyes darting around the room for anything she could use. There was one thing she knew. The only way out was through the window. Question was… how was she going to haul Chet's chained and decapitated ass out the window?

Suddenly, voices from upstairs caught her attention. Someone was here. Great. Just what she needed; more people to avoid. A female voice could be heard with Bobby's gruffer tone, but she didn't recognize it. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, and her head turned in that direction. Her brow furrowed a bit. What had moved? She knew she saw something….

Then she saw it. The head moved. It was just an inch or so at first, but then it began to slowly roll back towards the headless body. Jaw dropping, she felt her stomach twist with disgust, eyes staring in disbelief.

"Oh, yuck..."

Footsteps made her look back up at the stairs as she realized Bobby must have been returning. Well, he was in for a nasty surprise. She glanced back over to see the head was back on Chet's shoulders, and she froze. How the hell…? What the hell did it do, _jump_? Head snapping up, she quickly shrunk back as Bobby's feet appeared in front of her, and he flicked on the lights. When he turned to look at Chet, though, he froze. They both watched with disbelief as Chet came back to life, and he lifted his head as he regained control of his neck, grunting quietly. Black blood covered him head to toe, and he looked at Bobby with an expression similar to a grimace, all traces of superiority gone.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" he asked.

Bobby stared. "No…" Walking over to the table, he grabbed the sword. "But it's a start."

Realizing what he was about to do, Chet made a rather unenthused face and released a despondent sound, and the sword made sharp contact with his neck yet again. Reyna watched with a flattened expression as the head fell to the floor for the second time. Letting out a silent sigh, she face-palmed. Bobby left shortly after, and she was left to stare at Chet's head like a mother would stare at some tiresome deed her child committed.

"Seriously, Chet, work with me a little…"

Sighing, she pushed her hands into her pockets and leaned her head back against the wall. She froze suddenly when her fingers brushed over something rough in her pocket. Lifting her head, she looked down and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Upon realizing what it was, she nearly slapped herself across the face. It was Crowley's number! Maybe he could help her zap Chet out of here! But she had no phone….

Pausing, her eyes slowly lifted up to look over at Chet. She listened a moment, but when she heard no signs of Bobby returning she leapt up from her hiding spot and scrambled over to Chet's body. If she was lucky, his phone was still in his pocket. Standing before him, she gingerly felt his pockets, grimacing when her hands touched the black blood. This was all sorts of wrong. Groping seemingly dead bodies… nice.

Then suddenly she stopped. "Wait a minute…" It was only then did she realize she still had his jacket on from the night before. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt the sour comprehension of how stupid she was settle in her mind. Standing up straight, she let out a sigh of frustration and checked the pockets of Chet's jacket. Sure enough, her hand brushed over a bump, and she closed her eyes.

"Of course…" She pulled the cell phone out of one of the inside pockets and flipped it open. She immediately got to dialing the number scribbled on the paper, glancing back towards the staircase every here and there. She needed to be quick.

"_What?"_

"It's Reyna."

"_Ah, the leviathan squeeze. What can I do for you?"_

"Would it be possible for you to zap me out of the basement of this cabin?" She glanced towards the staircase. Still no sign of Bobby.

"_Running into some difficulties, I presume? Thought you said you could handle it."_

Biting her lip, she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Chet is currently headless, and the only way out is through the window. I don't have much time; Bobby will be back any second—"

"You're a mess."

Gasping, she whipped around to be met with the sight of the demon standing right there. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

Crowley glanced over at Chet, and he made a face similar to that of disgust. "My God… did you do this to him?"

"Tch. Yeah, if only." She motioned to Chet impatiently. "We don't have a lot of time, here."

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, would you?" With a lazy flick of the wrist, the chains unlocked and fell from Chet's body. "Grab the head," he whispered.

Reyna quickly ran over to where the head lye, and she made a face of revulsion as she gingerly picked up with her hands. "I am so bathing you with borax when you wake up…" She walked back over to Crowley, and he placed his hand on her arm.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Where I had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance."

He nodded. "Very well."

Then they were gone. Literally seconds later, Bobby came thudding down the staircase, and when he reached the bottom he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the empty chair. He stared for a long moment, before he looked around as if to see if Chet had somehow escaped.

"What in God's name…?"

Turning, he ran back up the stairs in a panic.

* * *

Chet could feel himself regaining consciousness. Frowning, he felt the familiar sensation of neck bones reattaching, and his eyes slowly opened. Instead of looking up at a basement ceiling, however, he found himself staring up at a white ceiling. He paused. He was laying down. A bed?

His torso shot up, and he looked around the room he was in with an alert expression, now fully awake. Upon first glance, he realized he was out of the basement, the chains were off, and he was on a bed. He studied his surrounding's tacky appearance. A motel room? Turning his head, he froze when his eyes landed on none other than Reyna. She was lounging on an armchair that was sitting in the corner, legs hanging loosely over one of the arms. In her hands was her journal, and she was writing, seeming completely unaware that he was awake. He stared at her in blank shock.

"Reyna?"

She didn't answer or look his way, and he realized she had her headphones in. Face going flat, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at her. It made satisfying contact with her face, causing her to let out a surprised squeak and drop her notebook on the floor. He watched as she ripped her headphones out, tossing the pillow aside as she looked over at him with a slightly annoyed gaze.

"Welcome back to the living," she said, a bit sourly.

"What happened?" he snapped. "Where are we?"

"You're welcome, by the way." Rolling her eyes, Reyna stood up and picked up her journal, setting it aside.

"How did I get here?" He was still looking around in confusion, but Reyna's voice focused his attention on her.

"Yeah, you're welcome. I don't know what the hell your species is made of, but your ass is heavy. It took me nearly ten minutes hauling your dead ass in here and on the bed."

He stared at her, the realization slamming him like a ton of bricks. "_You_?"

She winked at him. "I'm more resourceful than you give me credit for, Chet."

"_You_ got me out? How?" He paused. "You didn't…?"

"Obviously not." She rolled her eyes with a scoff. "While Bobby was upstairs, I broke your ass out. Then I had to figure out how to get your butt in the motel without anyone seeing—"

"Wait, wait, whoa! Hold up!" he interrupted her. He was staring at her with a look of poorly concealed disbelief. "You did all that?" Slowly, he shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you, Chet."

His face fell completely flat, and she laughed.

"I have my reasons," she said at last.

He didn't say anything, and she could practically feel the suspicion radiating off him. Yet, he didn't make any move to argue with her further, so she took the chance to stand and walk over to her bag.

"You should probably clean yourself up. You kind of look like you were raped by an octopus."

His face fell in a scowl, but she just smiled sweetly at him. Jumping out of her chair, she picked up her bag from the floor and set it down on the chair's arm. Behind her, Chet let out a scoff of disbelief and got off the bed. Walking over to the dresser where he saw his bag, he unzipped it and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Then, turning, he walked up behind her.

"I wouldn't bother," she muttered, taking him by surprise.

"Thanks for the advice." He grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and she let out a startled squeak when he hauled her over his shoulder and walked over to the other bed like she weighed nothing.

"Chet! What are you doing; put me down!"

He threw her down on the mattress, and before she could recover he swiftly cuffed one of her hands to the headboard. Her eyes snapped up to him.

"Really?" she snapped.

"What, did you expect us to be friends?"

"Damn, you mean this isn't kinky thank you sex?" she countered, and she smirked when he visibly paused before moving to cuff her other hand. "You're right. That can wait until the next time I have to save your ass."

"There won't be a next time." He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are these really necessary?" She wriggled her wrist in the handcuffs, and he walked over to the dresser where their bags sat. He didn't answer. "Come on, Chet!" Reyna whined. "Why the hell would I run away after going through all that trouble to rescue you? That doesn't make any type of sense—even for me."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "So you broke my ass out. So what?"

"_So what?_ So, I could have let Bobby bury your skinny ass in cement!"

His head snapped to her at her words, and a scowl appeared on his face when he saw her smug expression.

"Oh yeah, Chet. You were about to be turned into a leviathan fossil."

"I'm taking a shower. Can you handle not doing anything annoying until I'm done?" Walking towards the bathroom, he glanced back at her. Her face betrayed her surprise.

"You're taking a shower?"

"Just because I can shift doesn't mean I can't wash up here and there."

She blinked. "Huh… thought you guys were more hardcore than that."

"I could always chain you to the toilet instead of the bed, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm shaking. Oh, and make sure you just rinse. Most soaps have borax in them."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the tip."

He closed the door behind him, and she saw he had taken the car keys with him. No matter. If he didn't know her by now…. Twisting her head around, she examined the handcuffs for a moment, and then glanced to the headboard. The headboard had thinner wooden poles lines alone the middle, and Chet had fastened the cuffs around one of them. She smirked. If she used just the right amount of strength and force, she might be able to break the wood. Clenching her fists, she braced herself, and then gave a sharp, hard tug. It took a few tries, but eventually with her continuous effort and the strain she put on the wood, she was rewarded with a satisfying splintering sound.

"Come on…" Jerking her arms again, she felt the wood start to give way. By roughly the twentieth try, the wood gave way, and she was able to break free. "Yes!" Now all she had to do was find the keys and unlock herself. She jumped off the bed and ran over to the dresser where Chet's bag was, and she nearly let out an amused scoff. The moron had taken the car keys, but not the keys to the cuffs? Rookie.

Within a few seconds, she was completely free. Feeling quite smug, she sauntered up to the bathroom door and knocked lightly on the wood. "Hey, Chet?" She had to hold back a laugh when she heard what sounded like a stumble, and then a faint "_what the"_.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Chet shouted from behind the door.

Reyna smirked. "Gimme the keys. I need to make a run to the store down the street."

She heard him let out a disbelieving scoff. "HAHA, no! You better stay put!"

"Kay, I'll just walk then."

"Reyna!" Chet threw the shower curtain open when he heard a door open and close. "GET BACK HERE!"

Reyna didn't bother to hold back her laughter when she heard him fumbling to get out of shower. "My God, calm your leviathan tits! I'm still here, you spaz." Then she paused. "But then again… it would be pretty priceless to see you run buck-ass naked out of the motel…"

"I hate you."

She laughed again. He finally emerged about a minute later, and she winked when she saw he was sending her a sour glare. She just smiled innocently.

"Oh, and Dickhead called."

He looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Your boss. You have about three missed calls." She held up his phone for emphasis. "Just thought you should know."

His eyes were wide with… fear? "GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

She tossed it to him, and he snatched it out of the air before rapidly dialing a number. "It's me, sir…. Yes. I know, I'm sorry. No—" He sighed. "I ran into some trouble. But don't worry, I'll get the job done—no. No, they're still alive…. Yes, sir…"

Reyna walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed, and she watched curiously as his facial expression changed as Dick spoke on the other line. By the looks of it, the alpha leviathan was anything but happy. A variation of expression could be seen on Chet's face as he conversed with his boss. At one point she could have sworn he looked almost _afraid_. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sir, please, I can get the job done." Frowning, his brow creased together in confusion. "What?" He flinched. "Okay!" He removed the phone from his ear. "God…" Looking over at Reyna, he looked anything but happy as he tossed the phone over to her.

She caught it with surprise, and then slowly lifted it to her ear, bemused. "Hello…?"

"_Well, at least he still has you," _Dick muttered on the other line. _"I know he's hiding something from me. I've ordered him to head back to the building. When you get here, I want to speak to you privately in my office. I expect to hear the full story."_

Reyna glanced up at Chet. He was staring right at her, and she could see the apprehension and suspicion in his gaze.

"_Reyna, did you hear me?"_

Blinking, she looked back down. "Yes…"

"_Good. Think of it as your chance for a little payback. I'm sure you've been craving it for quite some time now." _There was a pause. _"I trust you will make the right choice."_

The line went dead. So, he wanted the full story, eh? From her. Slowly, she lowered the phone from her ear, eyes focused on the carpet. _A chance for payback. _Her gaze moved up to Chet to see he was staring at her with a narrowed gaze. Holding his gaze, she stood from the bed and walked over to him. He seemed suspicious, but she said nothing as she handed him his phone back. Glancing down, he took it from her hand, and then met her eyes again. The way she was looking at him was strange. It was almost as if she were trying to figure something out.

Reyna was digging deep into his eyes. When she was just a young girl, her grandmother had told her you could see a person's true identity through their eyes. Everything they hid, everything they kept bottled up for no one to see—it could all be seen in their eyes if you looked hard enough. She knew the fear she had seen in his eyes was unmistakable. He knew what going back to Sucrocorp could mean for him, and he was scared—even if he didn't admit it. It made her curious. He had said he couldn't be stopped, but did Dick Roman have a few things up his sleeve to help control his leviathans? Well, she was about to find out.

"What did he say?" Chet asked.

"Nothing. He just wanted to make sure I was actually still here," she lied.

The way he looked at her told her he wasn't completely convinced, but he let it go. Sighing, he turned his head to the bed he'd woken up on. It was stained with his blood.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it."

He looked up at Reyna as she spoke.

"I'm sure they've found worse on their sheets."

He scoffed. "Thanks for the comforting thought."

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

**Next chapter, Reyna and Chet are headed back to Sucrocorp, and Dick Roman is anything but happy. That can only mean one thing for our friend Chet. Will he get bibbed? Stay tuned!**


	9. Ambush

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #9: Ambush**

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Dean practically shouted into his phone. "He just _disappeared_?"

"But how?" asked Sam.

Dean stared ahead at the road as Bobby explained what had happened, and how he had come to find Chet missing.

"_I just don't get it," _said Bobby over the speaker. _"You'd think if he managed to escape he'd come at me, but he was just… gone."_

"So you think he fled?" asked Sam.

"_I doubt it. My guess is he's up to something. Keep your eyes out. In the meantime, I'm gonna make sure Jodie gets home safe. Call if you find anything."_

"Wait, wait, hold up." Dean paused. "Did he say anything about Reyna? Any word?"

"_No. I don't have anything… but I think she's still alive."_

The brothers exchanged looks. "What makes you so sure?" asked Dean.

"_He was talkin' like he had her somewhere close by. My guess is that's where he's headed, but he'll probably be back. I don't think we've seen the last of 'im."_

"Okay, Bobby, we'll keep in touch. And be careful."

Dean hung up. "Frickin' leviathan assholes…"

"So, she's alive?" asked Sam.

Sighing, Dean leaned back in his seat. "I hope so."

* * *

You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife. Reyna hadn't said a word since they had left the motel, and neither had Chet. She knew Chet was aware she was hiding something from him, she knew Dick Roman wanted to talk to her privately, and they both knew Dick was pissed at Chet for letting the Winchesters escape. That was a lot of pressure—an most of it landed on Chet's shoulders. He was the one that had failed the mission Dick gave him. Reyna, on the other hand, might have a chance if she played her cards right. Chet's situation, however, looked pretty bleak. She had a feeling he knew it, too.

Reyna subtly looked over at Chet from the corner of her eye. Had had been totally silent the entire time. She could tell he was nervous, because he kept tapping his finger on the steering wheel as he drove, and his body language told her he was disheartened. He was leaned back in his seat, and the way he stared ahead at the road was almost dreary. He looked dispirited in a way. There was no doubt in her mind he knew exactly what was coming to him. What she didn't understand was why would he go back knowing he was probably going straight to his death?

"…Chet?"

His expression didn't waver. "What?"

"What does Dick do to leviathans if they fail him?"

Inhaling through his nose, he exhaled in something similar to a sigh. "Depends. Sometimes he gives them a second chance."

She hesitated. "And if he doesn't…?"

She saw his throat move as he swallowed. "He bibs us."

"Bib?" Reyna's face showed her confusion.

He nodded. "Yep. It's not pretty."

Her eyes shifted downwards for a moment in thought. "So… you think he'll give you a second chance?"

She heard him sigh. "I don't know. He doesn't know exactly what happened." Then he turned his head to her at last, and she knew he was sending her a silent warning.

"You know what I don't get?"

He glanced at her.

"I honestly don't get why you would willingly go back, when you _know_ you could be walking straight into your own grave."

"First of all," Chet started, "I'm not walking into my own grave."

"Oh yeah?" Reyna challenged. "How do you know?"

He looked at her, not starting to appear a little annoyed. She held his gaze firmly.

"I just don't get it. I don't get why you work for that jerk. I mean, I get that he's got this big plan for humans and all, but why do you need to be a part of it? I can't believe I'm saying this, but there are plenty of humans. You'd be find on your own. So why risk your life working for a loose cannon like Dick Roman?"

"Are we really going to go through this again?" he snapped.

"We never went through it! You've never given me an argument. You just avoid the conversation." Reyna's eyes narrowed. "You're scared. Don't deny it. Dick is powerful, and you're scared to go against him."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

He glanced at her again, but this time he looked more curious than anything. "Why are you so intent on this?"

"Because I don't get it! It doesn't make any sense, Chet. What are the leviathans planning? What am I missing?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" he spat. "Please. I know your game, hun. You're out to get me. Don't think anything has changed because you broke me out of that basement. I know you did it for your own reasons and that something is in it for you. So do me a favor and don't insult my intelligence."

Scoffing, Reyna threw her hands up. "Fine. You know, I've never been one to choose sides. I'm being totally real with you right now, but if you don't want to listen that's your problem. I'm not the one about to get my head bit off by Dick Roman."

"You never know."

She glared at him.

* * *

Night had fallen. Street lamps now illuminated the dark, mostly empty streets of the small, quiet town, and white fluffy clouds had given way to stars. For the most part, people had retired to their homes for the evening, and the streets seemed peaceful.

But where they were no people, it was easier to keep something secret.

Julian appeared in the arched doorway, his figure silhouetted from the dim glow of the lamps along the walls. He entered one of the rooms, and across the room a figure's head lifted abruptly at the disturbance. He appeared Jamaican, long dreadlocks reaching passed broad shoulders. However, his eyes were an unnatural blue. His alarm ceased when the company was recognized, and he relaxed, sitting back in his seat. He quirked a thin eyebrow at the vampire.

"Julian. What brings you to town?"

"I bring news of the leviathan."

"The one wit Reyna? Yes, his death has already been reported."

"Death?" Julian seemed to scoff in sarcastic amusement. "You've been misinformed." His ice blue eye bore into the witch before him. "He's alive, and he's with her."

"What?" He abruptly sat up in his seat, dreadlocks swinging with the motion. His strikingly blue eyes widened a bit at the news.

The atmosphere noticeably thickened in the room, as the energy Julian felt radiating from the witch grew considerably stronger with anger. Nevertheless, he remained calm, knowing his life was not presently endangered.

"I want to see the boss before prodding any further into this matter. That way I won't have to go through this twice." Julian's voice remained emotionless, icy eyes impassive.

The witch, Bowie, stood swiftly, his impressive height dwarfing Julian dominantly. "Very well," he said curtly, and briskly striding for the doorway. "Follow me."

Julian tailed the witch wordlessly, and they moved swiftly down the dimly lit halls. The halls were vacant, nothing decorating the walls other than the lamps and occasional symbols that had been spray painted on. Then at the end of one hall, Bowie made an abrupt turn, and they found themselves walking down a sumptuously decorated hallway. A beautiful red carpet covered the tile flooring, and the lights in the lamps glowed a crystal blue instead of the traditional white bulb. At the end of the hall, a large man stood in front of the door, who had been watching the two approach with unblinking eyes. He was huge, easily 300 pounds of muscle, and he bowed his head as Bowie approached. When Julian went to follow, however, he was met with a swift blade narrowly missing his face. He recoiled violently.

"What the fuck, man!"

Bowie turned his head to regard him briefly. "Don't worry about 'im. He's with me," he told the guard calmly.

The blade was removed wordlessly, and Julian glared at him with distaste as he fixed his jacket and followed Bowie into the room. As they entered, a figure looked over at them from their seat in a Victorian-styled chair. They were sitting in front of a fire, its bright flames crackling and casting dancing shadows all over the room. Julian scanned the area with his eyes as he followed Bowie over to the man sitting at the fire.

"The vampire has news on Reyna," Bowie informed him.

Marcus lifted his gaze to Julian, and Julian looked at him. Smirking, he held up and hand and pointed at him, "Julian. I knew I could count on you."

"Marcus." Julian stepped up to him. "The leviathan isn't dead."

"No? I thought that moron with the beard took care of that for us."

"He would have… if it weren't for your little squeeze."

Something in Marcus's eyes changed at the mention of Reyna. "Meaning what?"

"She… rescued him, Marcus. I saw it with my own eyes."

"_What?_" Anger flashed across Marcus's face. "Why would she do that?"

"That's not all. She was with a demon." Julian's eyes were dark. "He called himself Crowley."

This grabbed Marcus's attention, and Bowie's as well. The dark-skinned witch turned his eyes to Marcus with a spark of realization.

"The crossroads demon."

"So, she's working with the leviathans and demons now…" Marcus stood. "Get the others ready. We're taking care of this once and for all."

* * *

Reyna yawned and checked her iPod. It was about five in the morning, and she still hadn't slept. She couldn't with all that was on her mind. They had been driving for about twelve hours now, stopping only twice so she could use the bathroom and buy some protein bars. If their air had been tense before, it was even worse now. They'd probably be back at Sucrocorp in a day and a half if Chet continued this tireless driving.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she muttered.

"A couple days if you don't cause anymore headaches," he replied callously.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Piranha."

"Happy Meal."

"Tool."

Chet growled low under his breath as his irritation rose. He shifted his eyes to glance back at Reyna, but she was already reabsorbed in her journal. Annoyance tugged at his already limited tolerance levels.

"What do you write in that thing, anyway?" he snapped.

Reyna glanced up at him, but just as quickly returned to her writing. "It's a journal, Chet. I write what's on my mind."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Do you understand what a journal is? They're supposed to be private."

"I don't understand why you need to write all that down."

"It helps me relax… and to remember." She looked at him again. "What's with the sudden curiosity?"

He held her gaze for a moment, and then he looked back towards the road. "Nevermind."

Reyna squinted her eyes at him. He was acting strange all of a sudden. She studied him closely, and she saw his hands tighten and loosen on the steering wheel. She could tell something was on his mind—not that she was surprised. He would have been stupid not to feel nervous about returning to the main execution spot of his own kind. It was funny, really. Back at Bobby's he had seemed so confident—unstoppable. Now he was practically breaking a sweat.

"Karma sure is a bitch, eh, Chet?"

He gave her a scowl. "I hope he realized you're of no use to him anymore. If I'm lucky, he'll let me have the honor of stripping your flesh off your bones myself."

"You're all talk, you know that? You're so tough until you know you're screwed—a typical bully. Then you turn into a helpless little puppy that bows to its master."

Reyna shrieked when he suddenly slammed his foot on the breaks. The abrupt halt jerked the car, causing it to skid, and she jolted forwards. If it hadn't been for her seatbelt, she would have flown straight through the front window.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screeched. "Fucking psycho!" Wrenching open her door, she leapt out of the car and slammed the door so hard behind her it caused the window to rattle. Chet followed suit, furious beyond measure. He strode around the car's front, teeth set in a snarl and eyes wide with undeniable fury.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?! HUH?! DO YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT?!" he shouted at the tops of his lungs.

Reyna didn't back down, sizing him up as well. "Yeah, let's start a fight, Chet! Just you and me, come on! That'll solve everything!"

He swung at her, but she had expected it, and in the same motion she swiftly turned and nailed him directly in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, but then he looked back at her with twice the amount of anger.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

He threw another swing at her, but she shocked him when she swiftly leaned back and grabbed his arm. The maneuver was so fast he turned along with her. The next thing he knew, her leg was sweeping under his, and he fell roughly on his back. Before he could react, Reyna was straddling him and getting in his face.

"Enough! I know you're scared, Chet! Your fear is what's fueling this anger, because you know I'm right! You know I'm right about returning, and it scares you, because you know Dick might kill you! Admit it! You've found yourself trapped in a corner, and you don't know how to get out."

"Get off me!" Grabbing her, he threw her off him and got to his feet. Reyna got up as well, panting from the struggle. Chet hadn't so much as broken a single sweat, but he hadn't gone unaffected. She watched as he stormed back to the car, but she made no move to follow.

"Get back in the car."

"Why?"

He faced her. "JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

Shaking her head, she let out a derisive scoff of disbelief mixed with disgust. "I feel bad for you, Chet. I really do."

"And you're about to feel a lot worse."

Reyna's eyes widened, and Chet whirled around at the unexpected voice. A group of five men had appeared literally from nowhere, and they were all staring directly at Chet with malicious intent. Bowie was amongst them, as was Julian. Reyna felt her heart drop into her stomach, as a sudden dread flooded her body and mind. She knew they were here for her.

Chet eyed the group of men before him with a calculating gaze. He didn't like this already. He didn't have time for demons and their bullshit. He glanced down at their hands. Each of them were armed with large scimitars and what looked like jugs with hoses attached to them. There could only be one thing in those jugs….

Eyes widening, Reyna hurried up to the car. "Chet!"

He looked back at her over his shoulder, and she came to stand by him.

"Let me handle this," she said.

He frowned at her in what could be taken as suspicion, but then Julian spoke up from the front of the group, grabbing both their attentions.

"Hello, Reyna. You didn't take my warning."

"Julian, leave him out of this," said Reyna firmly, referring to Chet. "This is between you and me."

Chet shifted his gaze to her curiously, when Julian's voice replied: "Well, sure, babe. No problem. All you have to do is come along with us, and no one gets hurt, yeah?"

"No," Chet cut in.

Julian quirked an eyebrow at him. "No?"

"_Chet." _Reyna nudged his arm warningly, speaking through her teeth. "I said stay out of it."

He looked down at her. "Is this the guy that was bothering you back in that ally?"

His question having took her off guard, all she could do was stare dumbly, her mouth making a few small motions. However, before she could come up with a response, Julian broke in once more.

"Chet, right?"

Chet looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Julian. Sorry for the inconvenience, but Reyna here has a bit of unfinished business she needs to attend to." Julian's eyes grew hard. "We'll be taking her."

Chet let out a small scoff. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"You and whose army? Your little posy back there?"

"Chet!" Hissing his name, Reyna grabbed his shoulder firmly, and he looked at her. "Are you blind? Do you see what they're holding?"

"What, these old things?" Julian held up his scimitar. "Don't let these scare you. I won't so much as lift it as long as you cooperate."

"And what if we don't cooperate?" Chet challenged.

"Ah, glad you asked." As if on cue, Bowie stepped forward with one of the jugs. Julian pointed to it. "You see that?"

Chet's eyes shifted down to the jug.

"Either you let us take Reyna, no questions asked, or we spray you head to toe with sodium borate."

A hint of caution appeared in Chet's eyes at his words, which didn't go unnoticed by Julian. That was when Reyna spoke up again, and she took a step forward. "Julian, listen to me. You don't realize what you're up against here. Just leave. We don't want any trouble."

He held his arms out. "Neither do we, darlin'. Come quietly, and there won't be an issue."

Her eyes hardened. "No."

He shrugged. "Fine. Boys!"

"No!" She jumped in front of Chet when one of them moved towards him, holding her arms out to her sides. "Just leave us alone, Julian! He doesn't have anything to do with—"

"Sorry, babe. You had your chance." Turning back to his men, Julian gave a single nod. That was when all hell broke loose, and they lunged at them. The demon that had been in back suddenly speared beside Reyna, and she was helpless as she was scooped up faster than she could blink. Chet stumbled back when one of them slashed their scimitar as his neck, narrowly missing the blow.

"No!" Reyna screeched, as she was dragged away by the demon.

Chet turned about, eyes wide and face set in a snarl. "Fuck!"

"BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! _CHET, RUN!_"

Then, Reyna felt the familiar sensation of weightlessness, and she and the demon were gone. Chet was left there, and he was currently being circled by the remaining four. He turned with them as they moved, eyes narrowed as he followed Julian's stare closely. The vampire was smirking at him cruelly.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line, Chet." Glancing behind him, Julian nodded.

Chet wasn't prepared when he suddenly felt like acid was eating away at his back, and he let out an agonized scream.

"GET HIM!"

They all lunged.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Poor guy can't catch a break. Where's Reyna?! Reviews are appreciated and needed for me to continue this.**


	10. Black Carnage

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #10: Black Carnage**

Reyna's eyes snapped open to see she had been transported to some dimly lit, ramshackle motel room. She had never seen a filthier place in her life. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and large yellowing stains covered the ceiling where there had been leakage. A damp, musty smell could be detected along with the stench of sweat and cigars. The only furniture in the room was an old, ratty bed in the corner, its sheets messy and strewn about. It looked like no one had inhabited the place for years. She then heard the door open, and a voice ordered Lance to leave. Her entire body froze. No….

"Hello, Reyna."

Her blood ran ice cold. Turning, she was presented with the sight of Marcus, and he was holding her at gunpoint, hazel eyes glinting as he smirked at her callously. She had never felt so furious in such a short amount of time.

"Leave Chet out of this," she growled. "I'll stay here. I'll cooperate. Just leave him out of this. This isn't his battle."

Marcus chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm afraid you're a little late on that one, sweetheart. I bet Julian and his boys are tearing into his ass as we speak."

"This isn't his fight!"

"Why should you care? You seemed pretty pissed at him when we arrived. It was very entertaining to watch, actually."

"I don't drag people into my battles." Reyna's eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "I don't care what they've done."

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

Reyna felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. She needed to get out of—wherever she was and get to Julian before it was too late. But how? Marcus stationed himself in front of the door to prevent her from making a break for it. She remained in her spot, not looking up at him, but she kept her eyes intently focused on the stained carpet. He was toying with her. All she wanted to do at that very moment was get to Julian, and if that meant killing in the process so be it.

She was done letting people control her life.

However, she knew she couldn't just run at Marcus with nothing but fists when he had a gun. The only thoughts in her head were how she would find Julian—and how she would fight his posse off afterwards. What they were doing now certainly wasn't productive in any manner. Taking orders from pompous, psychotic killers wasn't exactly her favorite pastime, and being held as a captive _again_ wasn't helping to turn her opinion on them either.

Letting out a calming exhale, she dared to look up at her ex, who was standing just a couple feet away. He wasn't facing her. For some reason he seemed like he was in deep thought, but she knew better than to try and run. For the moment, she decided it was better not to piss him off.

She turned away from him once more, as her mind traveled back into profound deliberation. She couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt in her chest knowing Chet was probably being bathed in borax at that very moment. Even if he was a bastard, this was not his war to fight. _No,_ the little voice piped up. _He's been using you all along. He works for Dick, remember? That makes him a dick. He doesn't even care about you. _Closing her eyes, she tried pushing the pestering thoughts from her head. God, she felt so _torn_.

Suddenly, she froze mid-thought when she felt arms wrapping around her from behind. She felt her temper flare when they suddenly pulled her tighter against a body, and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. Lips brushed against her ear as Marcus whispered in her ear:

"Perhaps we could arrange a deal," he whispered.

Reyna's eyes widened, and she harshly shoved the arms down to turn on him angrily. Her eyes were wide, teeth showing in an irate sneer as she glared at the pretentious man in front of her.

"You're disgusting!" she spat.

His lips were curled upward in a mocking grin, not at all phased by her words. "You really aren't in a position to argue, Reyna," he said slickly. "We are in full control, and you know it." Lifting a hand, he went to caress her chin with his index finger. "Shame you had to make so many stupid decisions."

Irately, she violently shoved him back by his chest. She then backed up a few steps, hands clenched into angry fists. "Bastard," she hissed, traces of venom in her voice. "Touch me again. I'd really like that."

"And what can you do?" He smirked. "Hit me? I'm the one with the power, sweetheart."

"I don't need power to kill you," she hissed lowly.

Smile disappearing, he suddenly held the weapon up, and she froze as it was aimed directly between her eyes. "You should show me some respect. My finger is on the trigger, and it will take less than a second to end your life."

Her glare seemed to falter the slightest bit, eyes focused on the dark barrel of the gun. He appeared to grow a grin at her diminishing confidence, and he snickered.

"Reyna, I'm hurt. After all we've been through together; you still want to tear this family apart."

"This is no family," Reyna replied icily. "This is a prison. You are insane, and I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Really? Because I remember you thought differently just a little over a month ago."

"Please." She sniffed at him with disdain. "I know you, Marcus, and you're a rotten, lying demon. Actually, no. I take that back. I'm giving you too much credit."

"Oh really?" Stepping forward, he leaned into her face until she craned her neck away in disgust. "And what will you do about it? Huh? You little bitch."

She spit in his face.

He made a sound of revulsion and jerked away while wiping his face with his hand. Then, all at once, he looked up at her and cocked his gun, once again causing her to freeze. Fear briefly flashed across her face, sea green eyes enlarging a fraction. There was no doubt in her mind he would fire if provoked enough, so she remained silent.

"You really are a pain in my ass." He lifted the gun a little higher on her face. "Julian was right. We are better off getting rid of you _now_."

Reyna felt her heart speed up into a panicked beat when she saw his eyes. He was being serious. The man really had lost his mind completely; she needed to make her escape. She saw his finger tense on the trigger...

Without any warning, she suddenly shot forward so fast it caused him to jump in shock, and the next thing he knew she was body slamming him to the side. The gun was effectively knocked from his hands, and she made a mad dash for the door.

It was locked.

"Damn!" She quickly unlocked the latch, but before she could throw open the door and make her escape, Marcus's arms latched around her waist and roughly yanked her back.

"I'm not finished with you yet, doll," he growled.

He lifted her off the ground, and her legs flailed in the air wildly, kicking to throw him off balance. Reyna continued to thrash wildly and buck against him, but he proved stronger than he appeared and was able to wrestle her onto the bed, where he pinned her down by straddling her waist. Reyna swiftly brought her knee up under him, and he let out a pained shout when she caught him in the groin. He released his hold on her when he rolled off her with both hands tucked between his legs, and she took the opportunity to leap off the bed while he was down. She didn't look back as she ran to the door and threw it open before dashing out into the hall.

The storm that had formed outside had gotten worse. Thunder cracked as rain bucketed down outside the windows. An occasional flash of lightening would illuminate the motel, scattering the walls, ceiling, and floor with ominous shadows. As she ran, Reyna's mind was working frantically to figure out a way to get back to Chet and somehow make an escape. She wanted to call out for help, but then she remembered Marcus was probably not the only one after her. Other demons or creatures could be lurking around any corner of the large motel.

"_REYNA!_"

She nearly tripped and fell at the sheer volume of Marcus's voice when it rang through the halls. Immediately she regretted not grabbing the gun on her way out.

"_SHE'S ESCAPED! FIND HER!"_

"Shit…" she whispered.

She was just running down another hall, when a dark figure lunged at her from the side. A scream ripped from her throat, but it was abruptly smothered by a hand roughly pressing against her mouth, and she was pulled back into a chest.

"_Shhhh._"

She struggled, but the figure only jerked her again.

"Stay still!" they hissed.

She froze suddenly. That voice…. "Crowley…?"

"You have a thing for danger, don't you?"

The next thing Reyna knew, she was standing in the middle of a street in God knows where. She whipped around, eyes darting around her surroundings, before she spun to face Crowley, eyes wide and in shock.

"What the hell—"

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Slipped a coin in your pocket back in the car," he said casually. "It allows me to hear you and know your location." Tilting his head, he gave her a suggestive look. "My, my. The tension between you and your leviathan friend."

Reyna gaped at him, before letting out a sound of disbelief as she turned away and ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe this…"

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Marcus. He's my ex and a fucking psychopath. Feel free to go slaughter him and his men," she replied unpleasantly.

"Maybe later."

Reyna turned back to face him. "I need your help."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "With?"

"Julian and his men. I need to get back there."

"What for?"

"No time!"

* * *

Chet sent a hard elbow into the witch that had his arms hooked around his body, causing him to release his hold. He turned on the witch like a wild tiger, eyes wide and lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. It had begun to poor out, and the water mixed with the blood dripping from his mouth made him look like a savage demon. Before he could attack the witch, however, one of the demons ran up behind him and slashed his back with a scimitar, before he splashed borax over the open wound. Chet arched with a shout of pain, and the witch that he had tried attacking slashed his own sword, following up with the same borax attack.

He fell to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. His face was screwed shut in agony, as the borax seemed to burn him everywhere. Because he was incapacitated, he didn't notice the demon run up beside him, and he sent a ruthless kick to his ribs. It didn't hurt like the borax, but it was enough to send him toppling onto his back on the cement. His clothes had been torn to shreds by the scimitars, exposing most of his upper body. It had begun to rain some time ago, and his skin glistened from the water droplets. The water flow helped wash the borax away, but every time before he could heal completely he would be hit with another blast.

"You should have known better than to mess with the girl, Chet," Julian sneered, as he circled him like a shark, bangs sticking to his face. "You wouldn't even be in this situation."

Breathing heavily, Chet lifted his head to stare angrily at him with a dark glare, but he said nothing. The onslaught of borax had ceased for the moment, but he knew that if he tried to move it would only bring on another attack. So, he just glowered up at Julian as he came to stand before him, staring down at him with a cruel, malicious smirk.

"Leviathans. I thought you guys were supposed to be the top dogs? Now look at you. Just a little bit of kitchen cleaner, and you're tucking tail."

Face twisting into a snarl, Chet lashed out at him, but Marcus stopped him short when his scimitar swiftly met his neck. Chet froze, eyes darting down to the blade cautiously. The last thing he needed right now was a beheading. There was no telling what they would do with it afterwards. Then all of a sudden, he felt a burning in his abdomen, and a ragged gasp escaped his lips as he buckled and fell to the pavement. Bowie had his hand held out, fingers curled into a fist, and Chet squinted over at him as he arched up on the ground in pain. It felt as if he'd been stabbed, and it hurt like a bitch. Gagging, he ground his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. His vision was beginning to blur. He couldn't breathe. Then, all at once, he felt a familiar electric jolt shoot up his spine, and everything went black….

Smirking with triumph, Julian stepped up to Chet's now unmoving body, swinging his scimitar casually like he was taking a stroll through the park. He stopped before the leviathan, staring down at him with a smug grin.

"You should have cooperated, slim." Gripping his scimitar, he raised it over Chet's head….

"JULIAN!"

He whipped around, and pulled back his sword briefly. His eyes widened at what he saw. There stood Reyna, and she looked furious.

"How in the hell—"

"Let him go." Her voice was dangerously low.

Eyes still wide, his face made way for a disdainful sneer. "Why should I?" he spat, fangs exposing menacingly. The others took a step forward, but stopped there. Reyna remained silent a moment; unable to form words despite her desperation.

"You mean nothing to him," Julian added. Then, turning, he sent a swift kick to Chet's ribs.

Reyna's breath caught in her throat when she heard a sickening crack and saw the black blood on the leviathan's lips, and his torn clothes. "Stop..." she whispered, unable to comprehend the fact that Chet wasn't fighting back.

"Why should it matter if he lives or dies?" Julian sneered. "He's been no better to you than I have. He's supposed to kill your friends… and probably you too."

"Please, stop," she choked, as she tried to get near him.

"Why?" snarled Julian, and he whipped out his gun once more, aiming it at her forehead. Reyna's eyes widened when she saw this, and she then turned her gaze back to Chet's unmoving body. He was still breathing.

"Bowie," Julian barked.

The Rastafarian witch took a step forward and swiftly held his blade to the leviathan's neck. Reyna made a move towards him once more, when she was suddenly held back by a strong grip on her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, her voice cracking as she struggled against Crowley holding her back. He had appeared out of nowhere yet again, and he was holding a black umbrella to protect his suit from the rain. His sudden appearance caused Julian and the others to swiftly draw their weapons.

"Not so fast, lads," he said smoothly. It took a simple wave of his hand, and they were all sent flying backwards, backs slamming to the rough pavement. Reyna tried moving towards Chet, but Crowley held her back. "Keep your panties on." He then looked down at her. "You owe me for this. I'll be back to discuss this with you later."

As if on cue, four more demons appeared, all wearing neat black suits. All it took was a single nod from Crowley, and they moved towards the group of demons and witches. The only one that hadn't been knocked unconscious was Julian, who shuffled back hastily when the demon approached him.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Oh, shut up," said Crowley from the background.

The demon reached down, grabbing Julian by the lapels.

"Take them somewhere _fun_, boys."

Then, just like that, everyone was gone except for Reyna, Crowley, and Chet. Eyes wide, Reyna glanced around, and then back up at Crowley beside her. He was staring down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll keep in touch. Expect me."

Then he was gone too. What had just happened? Where had he taken Julian and his gang? She shook her head. It didn't matter right now. On shaking legs, she walked towards the beaten leviathan and knelt down beside him. Lifting her hand, she surprised herself at how gently she touched his cheek. She was so close she could smell the blood that was running down his back and stomach.

"Hey." She shook him again gently. "Chet, wake up. Come on, now, up."

A low moan emitted from his throat, and ever so slowly his eyes began to open. His eyes flickered at her touch, and then slowly opened. Reyna didn't move as his eyes slowly moved up to her face, and she could see the disbelief and confusion in his gaze when he realized it was her. Both of them were soaked.

"…Reyna?"

"It's okay, Chet," she whispered. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You with me, slick?"

She could see the confusion on his face, but then he winced when he became aware of the pain in his stomach.

"What happened?" he muttered. "Where's Julian?"

"Gone."

He was staring at her through squinted eyes. "I thought they took you?" he rasped.

"I escaped."

He blinked. "So you came back…?" She didn't meet his eyes. He slowly shook his head. "_Why?_"

Inhaling a deep breath, Reyna sighed. "Honestly? I don't know."

He stared at her for a long moment, and she could tell he was scrutinizing her, trying to figure her out. She knew he wouldn't be able to, though, because even she didn't know exactly what had just happened or why. All she knew was that she really needed to stop making friends with the supernatural mobs.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

He nodded and placed his palms flat on the ground. "Yeah," he grunted, voice a little scratchy. "Let's get out of here."

Reyna stood. "You want me to drive?"

He shook his head, wincing a bit. "No." It took him a moment, but he managed to get back on his feet. Looking down at himself, he sneered at his torn clothes, but what disturbed him most was when he found he wasn't able to shift. A deep, confused frown pulled over his face, and it caused Reyna to furrow her brow questioningly.

"What?"

"I can't shift…"

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"It must've been that spell that Jamaican-looking voodoo vamp used on me…" Frowning, he sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. With a single tug, he ripped the rest of the material from his body and tossed the useless garments aside.

Reyna studied him from behind. For the most part, he appeared totally unharmed. The borax had worn off by now, and he seemed to be okay.

"Do you feel okay?" she asked anyway.

He turned to face her. "Yeah…. I mean, I'm a little pissed off, but..."

She managed a smile. "Well, you're being sarcastic. That means you're okay."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment, and her smile slowly faded. He was analyzing her again, and it was making her slightly uncomfortable. However, instead of saying anything, he merely turned back towards the car down the road.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Chet."

He looked back over at her from the car door to see she was setting him with a firm look.

"We need to stop at a motel."

"Like hell. We've been set back enough as it is—"

"Dick has no idea how far we were when we agreed to return. For all he knows, we're four days away from Sucrocorp. I'm soaked, I'm freezing, and I'm hungry. And your shift is on the fritz. You don't even have a spare shirt."

He didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be considering her words, much to her surprise. She watched as he glanced down, but his eyes returned to her when she added, "We don't even have to stay overnight. Just let me clean up a little and get into some dry clothes."

A moment passed….

"Fine."

Reyna was sincerely shocked at his answer, but she wasn't about to say anything about it. They got back into the car, and Chet let out a sigh before starting the car and driving off. They found a motel about an hour later, and Reyna got them a room. Chet followed her, sending the owner a sour look when he caught the man staring at his shirtless, soaked form.

"Ohmygod! Bed!" Reyna flopped down on her stomach on the soft sheets, and Chet walked into the room after her. He shook his head at her childish display and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" he asked pointedly.

"Let me enjoy my moment of Zen. I've been trapped in that cramped clunker with you for almost a week."

He rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing and walked over to drop his bag off on the dresser. Reyna sat up on the bed and dragged her own bag over to fumble through it. She pulled out a grey men's wifebeater, and she paused. She had totally forgotten she had it in her bag. Letting out a thoughtful sound, she turned and looked at Chet, whose back was facing her. After giving him a quick once-over, she concluded the hoodie would probably fit him.

"Hey, Chet."

He turned his head to her and had to think quick when she threw the wifebeater at him. He caught it with both hands and looked down at it in question.

"What's this?"

"I forgot I had it. I think it'll fit you. Here, you can wear these too." She threw a pair of sweatpants at him as well. "They might be a little damp, because I had my clothes in here from when you tossed me into that river… but they shouldn't be too bad."

He held the clothes up before him. "Why do you have men's clothes…?"

"I find their lazy clothes more comfortable. They're a little big on me, but they will probably fit you better. You can wear them for now until either your shift kicks back in, or we can find you some new clothes."

With that, Reyna jumped up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Try not to get beat up while I'm gone."

He scoffed, and she closed the door behind her. Once she was out, he'd probably take a shower himself. The rain had washed most of the blood away, but he was still filthy. The look the motel's caretaker had given him proved that much. It probably looked a little strange he was walking around shirtless in a rainstorm in the first place. He placed the clothes Reyna had given him on the dresser next to his bag, and then walked into the other room to sit down. His stomach still felt a little sore, which confused him a little. Maybe a nice hot shower would help.

Reyna emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, her hair wet, and she was dressed in fresh clothes; a pair of black shorts and a Misfits T-shirt. Chet looked up from his laptop when she entered the room.

"What are you looking at?"

"Looking for anything on this Julian guy." He closed the lid. "However, he doesn't seem to want to be found."

"It's not likely you'll find anything on Julian." Reyna walked over, and she stared at him for a moment or so. "I'll tell you about him if you want me to. How do you feel?"

"I told you I'm fine," he snapped.

She held her hands up. "I'm just asking. You took one hell of a beating back there."

"Spare me the fake concern." Standing, he headed into the bedroom, grabbing the clothes off the dresser.

Reyna waited until she heard the shower running before grabbing the unguarded keys off the dresser and heading for the door. She was starving, and she wanted something other than meal bars. Upon walking outside, she was met with pouring rain. Thankfully, the boardwalk had a roof over it, and she was able to make it to the car without much trouble, but she had to be quick. There was a small diner down the road. If she hurried, she could grab something and get back to the motel before Chet realized she was gone.

* * *

She entered the small diner, and the bell over the door gave a light jingle. There was hardly anyone there, and from behind the counter the waitress looked up at her.

"Hey there, honey. Grab a seat, I'll be right with you."

"Actually, I'm kind of in a hurry. Can I just have a bacon and cheese omelet to go?"

The waitress smiled at her. "Sure thing."

"Thank you." Reyna paused. "Actually… make that two."

The woman nodded. "It'll take about ten minutes. I'll have Jerry slap 'em on for you."

She bustled through the back doors to the kitchen, and Reyna took a seat at the counter. Her eyes absentmindedly traveled to the TV hanging on the wall in the corner, and her eyes widened when she saw an image of Sam and Dean. That was when she remembered about the Doppelgangers.

"_The Winchester crime spree has come to a violent end in Iowa where they were gunned down," _the woman reported.

Reyna felt a smile come to her face. Deep down, she knew Sam and Dean would pull it off. They always did. Ten minutes seemed like ten hours, but at last the waitress emerged with two omelets to go. Reyna paid her, and she hurried back out to the car. She was relieved when she returned to still hear the water running, and she quickly closed the door, locked it, and tossed the keys back onto the dresser. She ate her omelet in peace, enjoying the quiet.

Now with a full stomach, Reyna sauntered back into the bedroom and crawled onto her bed. All she wanted to do at the moment was sleep, but she didn't feel comfortable letting her guard down. The shock was still too fresh. She could only imagine how Chet felt. He might not feel pain, but she was sure he was embarrassed and possibly in shock. Who wouldn't be? She'd be pissy too. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her journal and began to scribble the day's events down while the details were still fresh in her mind. The attack had been so sudden. How Julian or Marcus knew where they were was a mystery in itself. She'd never seen such brutality. She took notice Chet hadn't bothered to cuff her to anything this time, and it caused her to smirk to herself. He was finally learning.

She lost track of time at some point, and Chet walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in the grey sweatpants she'd given him. Lowering her journal, she gave his backside a scan. They fit perfectly. He had the wifebeater handing over his shoulder as he passed her and walked into the other room without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Feel better?" she called.

When she received no answer, she frowned a little and got up from her comfortable position on the bed. Her feet made soft contact with the carpet, and she went to investigate. She found him sitting in the chair, having opened his laptop again. As she looked at him, she could see he appeared very tired, which she found unusual. Leviathans didn't get tired.

"Don't freak out."

He glanced at her as she spoke.

"I went and grabbed some food, because I was starving. I brought you back an omelet. I know you haven't eaten in like three days."

His eyes had widened the second she had revealed she'd left.

"Chet, I'm here, aren't I? Do you want the food or not?" she snapped.

He glared at her slightly, but it seemed weaker than usual. He looked back down at his laptop. "I'm not hungry."

Reyna stared at him. "Seriously?"

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Chet, I could barely restrain you from eating the manager while I was trying to check into the motel. Now all of a sudden you're not hungry? What's up?"

"Nothing; I'm just not hungry." Shaking his head, he returned to his laptop. "God…"

She didn't stop staring at him. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. If a leviathan said they weren't hungry after _three days_, there was definitely something off.

"…Are you sure you're okay?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that before I hit you?" Annoyed, Chet looked up from his laptop to glare up at her from under his eyelashes.

"You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh, so I'm my own person now?" he snapped sarcastically. "I thought I was a mindless clone?"

"Oh, shut up. Don't be so dramatic." She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm just asking if you're feeling okay. I mean, you were just assaulted by a Nazi monster posse on meth armed with borax."

"I told you I'm fine."

Huffing, she threw her hands up in a "fine, I don't care" gesture. "Whatever." She turned to head towards her bag. "Will you have an aneurism if I head next door and ask the manager something?"

He stood abruptly. "You're not going anywhere."

She let out a scoff of disbelief. "Seriously? I thought we'd gotten passed this. How many times do I have to save your ass for you to trust me a little?"

"Fine! God!" He threw his hands up in an "I don't care" fashion and turned back to where he was sitting. "Go! Do me a favor!"

Reyna craned her neck back a bit with a look of vague surprise at his outburst. "Jeeze, Chet. You want me to order you a girl?"

"_Get out!"_

"My God, what crawled up your ass and died?" she snapped. She promptly waved him off and opened the door. "I'll be back when you're off your period." With that, she slammed the door shut behind her. Chet glared after her, but the second she was gone he sighed and pressed his hand to his stomach….

Reyna felt her anger die almost immediately after leaving the room. She didn't like how easily Chet had given in to her. Something was definitely going on. Had Julian said something to him? He was acting strangely. Like demons, leviathans weren't the type to sleep, so she was a little concerned as to why he looked so tired. It would have made sense if he had looked that way when she found him, but instead he had started out alert and was _becoming_ tired. Letting out a sigh, she turned and headed down the boardwalk. Maybe they both just needed their space.

* * *

Hunching over the sink, Chet splashed cold water in his face. It had been about three minutes since Reyna had left, and he suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. His breathing had begin to grow heavy, and he had his hand pressed to his stomach. He felt very hot for some reason, and it was causing him to breathe funny. Hand on his stomach, he supported himself with a hand on the sink and looked up at his reflection in the mirror as the burning in his stomach gradually grew worse.

"What's happening?" he breathed.

Suddenly, he heaved forward without warning and vomited a horrible black carnage into the sink. He was somewhat horrified to see he was throwing up his own blood. It had come on so fast, as the black substance forced itself from his body. He gripped the sink with both hands, lurching and coughing violently. Then, he lurched forward again when more of the carnage forced itself from his throat….

* * *

Reyna sighed as she walked back towards the room, feet padding lightly on the wood of the boardwalk. The fresh air had done her good. She felt much more relaxed. She had always loved the rain. The sound of raindrops hitting the ground and rooftops put her at ease. But, she knew she had to go back sooner or later. Upon reaching their room, she twisted the door handle and sighed when it was locked. Unenthusiastically, she lifted her arm and knocked on the wood with her fist. She waited a moment. A moment turned into a minute… a minute turned into two minutes…. Reyna frowned. She began to grow curious when Chet didn't answer.

"Chet? Come on, open the door."

When he didn't, she just sighed and pulled her lock pick out of her hair. She'd managed to grab it out of Bobby's basement. When she felt the lock give, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Chet?"

She saw he wasn't in the other room or in the bedroom. Gradually, she began to feel something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. If he wasn't in either of the rooms, then the only place left to look was the bathroom. She hurried over to the door and saw it was slightly ajar, so she knocked quietly.

"Chet…?"

No answer. Without another moment's hesitation, she pushed the door open—and froze. The first thing she saw was the mess in the sink, and then her eyes fell to find Chet's unmoving body on the floor.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Le gasp. These two are having a rough day. Review, please! I'm getting followers, and I would like to hear your opinions! I really do put them into thought.**


	11. Cursed

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Okay, I'm gonna warn everyone that this chapter is overdosing in angst and pain, but I won't make it a habit lol. So, sorry if you find it mushy or OC, but if you think about it, Chet's reactions here are probably pretty accurate considering he was bugging out over just a couple drops of borax in the episode "Slash Fiction". Whimp. Enjoy!**

**Thanks so much to those that reviewed! It means so much. xoxo**

**Chapter #11: Cursed**

"Oh my God!"

Reyna ran into the bathroom and dropped to her knees by his side in a panic. "Chet! Can you hear me?"

He was unresponsive, and she lifted one of his eyelids to check his dilation, only to find his eyes were rolled back in his head. Since she had left, he had grown at least two shades paler. Feeling a strange panic settle in her gut, she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Chet? Come on, wake up. Chet!" Then he moved, and she froze. She watched him as he let out a low moan and shook him again. "Hey. You with me, man?"

Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked up at her weakly as she loomed over him.

"Hey." Her eyes held obvious concern, as her wavy hair fell over her shoulders and formed a curtain around her face. "Hey, you don't look so good. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," he hissed. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the pain searing in his gut. It felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly, and it actually _hurt_. His eyes squeezed shut once more when a particularly sharp jolt passed through his body. To be honest, it was scaring him a little, but he wasn't about to tell that to Reyna. And to top it all off, he felt as if his head would split in two, and he was positive Reyna was staring at him.

"Chet?" She waved her hand in his face a little. "Hey, are you with me?" Through the haze of pain, he felt a cool hand press against his forehead, and a quiet gasp was heard. "Wow, you're burning up," he heard her whisper. "How is that possible?"

Hazy, he cracked an eye open and looked up at her. He was confused when she seemed blurred, and everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Reyna put a hand to his face when he didn't respond. "Chet?"

He barely heard her, and his hardly opened eyes closed once more.

"No, no, come on." She patted his face lightly, causing his eyes to open a sliver again. "Stay with me. You need to tell me what's wrong. Tell me, and I'll help you."

Barely able to see straight due to the pain, he scarcely managed to register some of what she said and decided to answer her in the end.

"…I… I don't know… what's wrong… with me…" he muttered, voice barely above a whisper.

"Where's the pain? Talk to me, Chet."

His eyes squeezed shut. "Stomach…"

"Anything else?"

His face twitched. "Just… pain…"

"_Where_?"

"Everywhere!"

Before she could respond, he seemed to gag and folded into himself in distress, eyes screwing shut.

"Chet." She placed her hands on his shoulder and back. "Listen. It's okay. Just relax."

Growling, he shoved her away from him roughly with his arm. "Get off me!" Then he buckled again when the pain worsened. He felt like he had literally swallowed borax, and he let out a choked gasp.

"Talk to me," she muttered softly, urgently.

"It hurts," he whimpered. _Whimpered_. He clutched his stomach in agony. "I-I can barely move."

"Okay, okay." She was rubbing soothing circles on his back. To her surprise, he didn't try pushing her away again.

Reyna had never felt so conflicted in her whole life. Although she knew he deserved everything he was getting at that very moment, she couldn't help but watch with somewhat softened eyes as he tried standing—but barely made it to his knees, face screwed shut in pain.

Words couldn't describe the agony. He could feel every ounce of his energy slowly draining from his body. The world around him was a messy, painful haze. Even breathing was difficult, his breaths coming out in chopped, suppressed gasps. When he tried moving, he felt as if he would keel over. He had to keep trying. No one was going to help him, so he needed to be strong. He couldn't let Reyna think she had power over him. This was nothing. It wouldn't kill him. He could—

A gag mixed with a grunt of pain escaped his mouth when he tried sitting upright. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut while gritting his teeth, arms constricting around his gut. _Weak_.

"Easy." A feather-light hand touched his shoulder, and his eyes snapped open. "Easy, Chet…"

Lifting his head, he looked at Reyna in obvious surprise. She didn't meet his gaze as she gave him a quick once-over, her face holding a deep focus. He stared up at her.

"What are you doing?" he managed, voice strained.

"What does it look like?" Then without a word, she lined herself up with his side and grabbed his arm to sling it over her shoulder. His eyes squeezed shut with a hiss mixed with a growl of what she took at protest. "This will go a lot smoother for both of us if you just cooperate with me."

He turned his head up to glare at her, but she just returned it with a meaningful stare.

"Ready?"

Their stare-off held firm for another few moments, but when she didn't break his eyes seemed to lose some of their original annoyance, and she knew she'd won. With a sigh, he bowed his head in unwilling defeat, and she tightened her grip on him, hooking her free arm around his side.

"Okay, here we go. Come on, help me out."

She pushed herself up, the muscles in her legs flexing as she was forced to support both her weight and most of his. A heavily suppressed groan of pain escaped through his tightly sealed lips, but with a lot of effort and Reyna's help he managed to stand on shaky legs. He stumbled into her with a sharp hiss, but she held him fast, giving him a moment to steady himself.

"I got you. Steady. You're okay." She studied his face. "Ready?"

He didn't answer and after a moment bowed his head, unable to keep it up for long. God, he felt so _pathetic_. She slowly began to walk, and he pushed himself to move with her, wincing visibly and grinding his teeth. He had a horrible limp from the pain in his stomach, but he trudged on. Reyna moved as slowly as she could while keeping a good pace. Nearly all his weight was leaned on her, but he still managed to keep his legs moving. Every step he took was like he was wearing cement shoes, but Reyna knew everyone else would be lying incapacitated on the floor in a fetal position. She found herself shaking her head.

"You are one stubborn bastard."

He didn't respond, when suddenly he let out a pained noise and stopped short in his tracks. Reyna halted for him, and his arm tightened against his stomach. His face was contorted in agony. Reyna had never seen him display such distress, so it was a strange sight to behold. His eyes were squeezed shut, and a sound similar to a choke mixed with a gasp escaped him.

"Put me down," he said raggedly.

"We're practically there—"

"I said let me down!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay! Relax." She slowly eased him down against the foot of the bed, and he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his stomach in pain. Reyna watched him closely. He was breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut. She was shocked when she saw he was trembling. Did it really hurt him that much? She got down to his level and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Chet? Can you stand?"

Gasping, he shook his head. "I can't... oh God..." Letting out a whimper, he clutched his stomach, and his head bowed. Then all of a sudden, he threw his head back with a shrill cry of sheer distress. "It _hurrrrttsss_! It huuurrts!" he cried, face contorted in absolute agony.

"Shhhhhhhh, easy. I know it hurts... I know it hurts..." Reyna soothed, in an almost maternal tone. She gently rubbed his back in attempt to help calm him down. "Shhh... Just try to relax. Breathe, Chet. Just breathe..."

After a couple minutes, she finally convinced him to move. She helped him up off the floor and back on his feet. "Come on, you can make it," she said softly. He was breathing deeply, and he had grown at least two shades paler—something she didn't know was even possible. "Come on, Chet, you can make it. You're strong."

She gently urged him forward, and she could both see and feel how unwilling he was as he picked up his steps once more. At the same time, though, she could see his determination. His limp had turned into a stagger, and she patted his side encouragingly.

"I know it hurts. Just a couple more feet."

Finally, was able to help him sit down. The moment the mattress was under him his legs gave, and he collapsed. Reyna supported him and helped him lye on his back, her hand never leaving the back of his head.

"You're okay. You're okay…"

His vision was blurred from the blazing agony coursing through his body. Every inch of him burned. Normally, pain couldn't affect him, but this was different. It was worse than borax.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Reyna pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. "You're burning up…"

She stood and head into the other room at a small jog. He remained where he was, panting feverishly as he twisted onto his side. He had begun to sweat at this point, and he felt like he would pass out any minute. Then suddenly, as quick as the pain had come, it began to ease up. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief. It must have been aftershocks from that spell that Rastafarian put on him. Maybe he would be fine now….

But no. As if someone was controlling the pain with a remote, it returned, this time worse than before. He felt the pain returning to his body, and he immediately panicked, his breathing quickening again. Before he could think about what he was doing, he called the first name that came to mind, which happened to be Reyna's.

"Reyna..." The sting was quickly intensifying, and his entire body tensed as the searing pain returned to his abdomen and stomach. It was possibly even worse this time, and he squeezed his eyes shut with clenched teeth. "_Reyna!"_

"I'm here!" She came running into the room, a basin of water and cloth in her hand. She ran up to the bedside and looked down at him in alarm. "Chet? Man, talk to me; what's wrong?"

"It hurts! My whole body just _burns_!" he cried, and he writhed on the bed. "It's..." He was breathing rapidly. "I've never felt pain like this before! It's worse than borax!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy." She climbed onto the bed and tried to hold him still. "Chet, easy. You're okay; I'm going to figure out what's going on, okay? I'm going to help you."

"Then DO something!" he shouted. His whole body was burning, and it felt like someone was ripping his stomach apart with a pencil. He writhed, twisting and turning as it grew worse instead of better. It was at that moment he knew. He couldn't do this alone, and it mortified him.

"I need help…" he mumbled, and he felt the shame burn in his face.

Reyna felt her eyes soften, and she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. For the first few moments, she just sat there, feeling lost. She had no idea what was causing his pain; therefore, she had no clue how to even _start_ treating him. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

Suddenly, he let out a cry of pain, and it almost looked like he was being stabbed in the stomach with the way he moved. Eyebrows creasing together, she frowned. What could possibly be causing this? It was almost as if….

Reyna paused, a sudden thought popping into her head. It was almost like someone was using….

* * *

His face was turned down in a deep, sneering scowl. A thin line of blood trailed down his face from his head, split lip curled into a malicious snarl. He'd narrowly managed to escape that demon, but not without obtaining a few battle wounds in the process.

"This will teach that serpent for fucking with me." Julian scowled deeply, as he drew a symbol on an image of Chet using his own blood. He had snapped a photo when he had first encountered Reyna in the city. He'd been planning on letting the leviathan live all along, but now he had just pissed him off. Now he needed to be taught a lesson.

"Good luck figuring this one out, bitch," he spat.

* * *

Reyna's eyes widened. _Oh, my God…. _She looked down at Chet, lips parted slightly in epiphany.

"I think I know what's wrong."

"So do something about it!" he snapped. He was hysterical. The pain he was in was indescribable. Breathing ragged, he began to wheeze.

"Okay, okay—Chet. Chet! Listen, look at me. Look at me!" He looked up at her, eyes squinted in pain; breathing erratic. Reyna set him with an intense stare, green eyes bearing into his. "I know you're in a lot of pain, I know. It will end, okay? I'm going to figure this out. I'll be right back."

She moved to get up, but he grabbed her by the shirt before she could walk away. "Where are you going?"

She raised her eyebrows when his voice wasn't accusing, but he almost sounded uneasy.

"I'm not going to leave, Chet," she said, realizing, even if he didn't admit it, that it was what he was afraid of. "I'm coming back. We may not be on the best of terms, but I'm not heartless."

With that, she turned and headed over to his bag. She took out his cell phone and walked into the other room, only glancing back at him once. She could feel his eyes following her. She quickly punched in a number, and the line rang about six times before someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ asked a woman's voice.

"Hi, Clair? It's Reyna."

Meanwhile back in the room, Chet tossed and turned on the bed as pain ripped through his body. His arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, he let out a pitiful whimper. He'd never been in so much pain in all his years, and that was a lot of years. Borax was nothing compared to this. On top of that, he felt extremely lightheaded. After about five minutes, he began to think Reyna wasn't coming back, when at last he heard her footsteps walking towards him once again.

"Okay, Chet." Reyna came to sit on the bed with him. "I think you're going to be okay. Just hold on a little longer."

He let out a sarcastic chuckle, but it sounded more like a cough. "Yeah… sure… no problem," he grunted.

Reyna opened the door after hearing a distinct knock, and she stepped aside to allow a tall blonde woman inside. "Thank you for coming."

"Reyna, what's going on?" The witch set her with a suspicious gaze. "Why couldn't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Because you would have never believed me." Turning, Reyna nodded over to the bed. "There he is."

Frowning a bit, Clair walked over to where Chet lay, and she looked down at him with slightly widened eyes. "What is that thing?" she whispered.

"Long story. Can you help him?" Reyna looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess, but what the hell were you thinking?" she scolded crossly, approaching the bed to get a better look at the creature.

"I don't know! Come on, Clair, look at the guy! I can't just let him suffer like this," Reyna exclaimed back, locking the door behind her.

The witch tossed her elegant curls back with a huff. She was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Reyna pocketed the keys with an agitated huff and rushed over to Chet, who lay curled into a tight ball on the bed. After a moment or so, Clair finally leaned down to get a better look at the leviathan, curls falling over her shoulder.

Chet was vaguely aware if unfamiliar presence. Opening his eyes a sliver, they slowly shifted up to see, not Reyna, but an unfamiliar face of a blond woman he'd never seen before. Suddenly, he was fully awake, and his eyes flew open as he tried scooting backwards away from her with a fierce scowl.

"Chet, easy." Reyna appeared in his line of sight then, and she held him down gently. "She's here to help. She's a good friend of mine."

He seemed to reluctantly relax at her words, but his eyes remained focused on the witch with a distrustful gaze. After his previous experience with witches, he wasn't about to trust one. Reyna pressed her hand to his chest, and he laid back down with a huff. Clair stepped forward, making a second attempt to examine the aggressive, restless leviathan. Her eyes were cool and composed, as she placed a gentle hand to his forehead, and then to his stomach, and he watched her with a slightly bemused stare. Her hands were cold, but they felt good against his hot skin, and he remained as still as he could while she examined every inch of him, like she was searching for something specific.

"He's been cursed," she said finally, after a few minutes. "By a very powerful witch at that. Even I don't know what spell they used."

"So what does that mean exactly?" asked Reyna. "Is there anything you can do?"

"The curse itself should wear off, but it's being fueled by something. He probably has a coin on him—"

"I already checked. I couldn't find any anywhere; in here, on him, in the car—"

"Then maybe it's inside of him."

They both paused.

"Inside of him?" asked Reyna. "How could it be inside of him?"

"You told me they attacked him with borax to slow him down enough while they chanted the incantations. While the skin on his stomach was open and exposed, they must have somehow lodged a coin."

"So what does that mean?" Reyna stared at her.

Clair gave her a meaningful look. "I think you know."

Blinking, Reyna looked down at Chet, and she knew he understood what was happening. The only way for them to stop the curse was to get deep enough to remove the coin, and the only way to do that was to burn the skin away long enough to find it….

"How come his body can't just push it out like he can with bullets?"

Clair shook her head. "I don't know. The curse, I'm guessing."

Chet let out a shaky sigh. "I hate my life…"

Clair walked into the room, the basin now filled with borax. They had tied Chet down so he wouldn't be able to shove Clair away. Reyna could see the abject terror in his eyes, the shame of showing such weakness nearly overriding his fear. To this day, she didn't know what compelled her next actions, but she was at Chet's side and gripping his hand in hers as Clair came over with the borax.

"Ready?"

Chet had begun to tremble a little at this point, but he made no move to try and stop the witch. They all knew it had to be done. Clair filled the ladle with some of the borax and held it over his stomach, and Reyna felt his grip on her hand tighten when a couple drops fell on his skin.

"One… two… three…" Clair poured the chemical over his skin, and the scream that echoed through the room would haunt Reyna forever.

As expected, he let out a shrill scream, clenching the bed sheets and Reyna's hand in a painfully tight grip, but she didn't complain. Clair continued to search for the coin, pouring the borax over his entire torso with the ladle. His screams rang through the motel, growing higher and shriller each time. He lurched and arched against his restraints, arching his back and throwing his throwing his head back in agony.

The tears pooling in Reyna's eyes were threatening to spill down her face; the sheer agony she heard in his voice was just too much for her. Seeing him so out of character both scared her and made her want to scream. She never thought it was possible to render such a death-defying creature so helpless and desperate. Chet let out another scream, and she rubbed his fist with her free hand, a couple tears having escaped and formed glistening trails on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He couldn't do it. The pain was suffocating him; he needed to breathe.

"STOP! Stop, stop, please!"

"Chet, we need to—"

"NO! Don't touch me!" He tried to kick Clair away, but the chains stopped him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Chet, Chet!" Signaling for Clair to stop, Reyna grabbed his face with both her hands and put her forehead to his. "Shh, easy. I know it hurts. I know it hurts," she said quietly, trying to calm him down.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can—"

"No, I can't! _Get it off me_!"

She stared, not knowing what to say. "Chet—"

"Look, I know this isn't like me; I know! I just _can't_!" His face was contorted in anguish, eyes squeezed shut, lips pulled back to expose his clenched teeth. Breathing heavily, he sounded completely mortified when he spoke his next words, voice taking on a quieter, defeated tone. "I just can't…"

"Chet, I'm sorry." He looked up at Reyna as she spoke. "But this won't kill you. We're going to finish what we started." With a single nod to Clair, the witch nodded back and continued to douse his skin with the borax.

This time, his screams were so loud they might have shattered the windows, and Reyna bit down hard on her lip when his grip threatened to crush her hand. "Just a little longer, Chet!" she shouted over his screams.

Then suddenly, Clair's eyes widened as she held up something for Reyna's view. "Got it!"

"Finally!" Reyna snapped.

Chet still hadn't stopped screaming, however, because the borax was still burning his skin. Reyna quickly got to undoing the chains holding him down. "We're done, we're done!" she said, releasing the last lock.

He instantly wrapped his arms around his burning stomach, and, like anyone with a bad "stomach ache", he rolled onto his side and buckled into himself in agony. He had stopped screaming, but his chest was still heaving as he tried to cope with the searing pain and attempted to compose himself. Reyna watched him slowly calm down and rubbed his back with one hand while she used a small, damp towel to wipe away as much borax as she could. She continued to whisper to him as Clair rose and walked away with the coin.

"You are no less than you were," she whispered to his ear, and she felt him shudder. "You're still a badass." A light smile formed on her lips.

Chet's eyes stayed shut, and he turned his face away from her, shame and anger visible in his expression. She knew the anger wasn't directed at her, though. Despite his sour mood, it didn't stop her from gently rubbing his knuckles with her thumb until Clair came back into the room with a basin and cloth.

"I destroyed the coin. This has a potion that should help him heal faster. Once the spell wears off, he'll be able to heal and shift normally."

"Thank you, Clair," Reyna thanked her. "I owe you. We both do."

The witch gave her a somewhat sarcastic shimmy of the eyebrows. "Yeah, just watch yourself around this guy, Reyna." She was sending her an almost motherly look. "He may not be much of a threat right now, but he'll be a force to reckon with by morning."

"Believe me, I know." Reyna smiled. "I'll be fine."

"You and your strays." Clair shook her head, as a small smile danced on her lips. Then she turned her eyes to Chet. "You treat her good, got it? She's shown you nothing but mercy."

Chet glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well… you weren't there when she shoved me off a bridge."

A smile cracked on Reyna's face, and she fought back a snort of laughter when Clair's eyebrows rose.

"Still. How many times has she saved you now? Two—three times? I'd be a little grateful if I were you, honey. Cuz if it were me, I would have taken off first chance I got." The witch then handed the basin to Reyna, who took it thankfully. "Listen, I gotta get going. Rob's gonna be wondering where I am. The last thing I need is for him to find out I've been tangling with Jaws here."

Smiling, Reyna nodded. "I understand. Thank you again, Clair."

The witch left, and Reyna dipped the cloth in the potion, but before she proceeded she looked at Chet's face. "Ready? This is might hurt."

"So?" he rasped. It was a little shocking to hear him speak for some reason, but she nodded.

"I'll go as fast as I can."

Reyna stopped a couple times when she felt the pain was becoming too much for him, but finally his stomach was cleaned and bound. She took his hand closest to her, which was still in a white-knuckled grip, and she rubbed gently until he relaxed it enough for her to slip her hand in his. Watching the pain on his face, she felt her heart clench without her control. It never mattered who or what—she had always hated seeing people in pain. It tore her apart.

"Chet? It's over. It's all over." She placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes didn't open, but judging by his labored breathing he was still conscious. Lifting her arm, she gently ran her hand over his head. "It's going to be okay now." Then, after a moment she added, a little softer, "I'm here if you need me..."

* * *

**Julian escaped Crowley. o.O The sneaky lil' devil. Will this night change anything between our duo? Will Dick grow suspicious of their delay? Read and find out! Reviews, please. xoxoxo**


	12. Career Suicide

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #12: Career Suicide**

When Reyna finally gathered the nerve to go back into the bedroom after taking a quick shower, she drew in a deep breath to calm her twisting gut. She needed to look calm. Appearing all stressed out wouldn't help anyone, especially herself. Besides, it was utterly pointless to even worry about Chet at the moment. If he couldn't die, then what did she have to fear?

"_Face it. You're worried about him. Something's changed between you two, and you've come to care for him just like you've come to care for the gang. Stop trying to tell yourself you hate him just because he's a levia—"_

"_Shut up!" _Reyna shouted in her head, her patience running its limit. She had stopped just outside when she snapped at the ever-intruding voice that was made of the exact thoughts she wanted to ignore.

"_You mean the truth," _her mind spoke up again. Exhaustion quickly taking over, she let out a heavy-hearted sigh and leaned back against the doorframe, too weary to fight against her own thoughts. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she knew it was right in what it said, because it was in her own head. She couldn't deny her own thoughts, after all. Not only that—she was now both the leviathans' and the witches' number one target aside from Dick Roman. And their power was increasing. Not her, Chet, or any of the others had yet admitted it aloud, but they all knew this new power could even dominate Dick Roman's if they didn't defeat them in time. That was a nightmare in itself.

Reyna opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, seeming to stare right through it. Because of her, everyone was in worse danger than they would originally have been. Marcus was in it for revenge against her, and that meant he would also go after anyone she was affiliated with. If she had known Marcus was going to go completely insane, she would have stayed far away from everyone until the problem was sorted out. But now he knew, so it wouldn't matter if she ran away. If he couldn't find her, there were plenty of other people he could target now, and he had started with Chet when the leviathan had stood in his way.

Now even the leviathans were in danger of Marcus's everlasting wrath if they actually gained enough power to permanently harm them. For now, and Chet was living proof, the leviathans couldn't be killed. Just hurt. In the end, though, they either had to figure out a way to kill the witches, or somehow lock them away somewhere. Easier said than done. And now because of her, she'd exposed the leviathans' weaknesses to these psychos when the leviathans might be their only chance at fighting against them.

Deep down, she felt the guilt scratching at the inner walls of her stomach. It was because of her Chet even got involved in the first place. If she had just ran away from him when she had the chance—when his head was still detached—they would have never gotten stuck in half the crap they'd gone through. He would have never been put through so much pain…. But what did she care if he got hurt? He deserved at least that after what he'd put her and so many others through.

She just couldn't help but feel responsible. Why?! The guy was a homicidal, psychopathic landshark. But they had attacked him when his back was turned. It hadn't been a fair fight. He had been outnumbered, and they were torturing him…. She couldn't stand that shit. Reyna closed her eyes.

Deciding she'd been standing around arguing with herself like head case for long enough, she pushed up off the wall and turned towards the bedroom. If she was lucky, Chet would be asleep when she entered. He had seemed exhausted after the ordeal, not that she was surprised. Oh, and there was only one bed now, because they'd gotten borax all over the other one. And she sure as hell wasn't going to sleep on the floor. She wasn't heartless enough to kick him off the bed in his condition either. That meant sharing a bed with a leviathan. When she finally entered the room, she held back a sigh of relief when she saw he was dead asleep on his side with half his face buried in the pillow. She walked over to his side of the bed, her footsteps soundless against the carpeted floor.

Her eyes never left his face until she was at his side, and then her gaze shifted down to his midsection. If Clair had been right, he should be fully healed by morning. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed, taking extra care not to jostle the mattress too much. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain after he'd finally managed to get some rest.

"Was wondering where you went," a voice grumbled.

Reyna just about jumped out of her skin at hearing his voice, and she watched as his eyes slowly opened to look up at her with anything but enthusiasm. If anything, he looked slightly irritated. Reyna stared back blankly for a moment, speechless. He had been awake the whole time. She felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She felt her frustration rise when a smirk gradually appeared on his lips; although, it was small. The guy was laying immobile in a bed after going through pain she couldn't even begin to imagine, and he was _smirking_ at her? Honestly….

"How long have you been awake?" Reyna asked. She tried to hide the annoyance and embarrassment that he had managed to trick her—again.

He seemed to give her a slightly snide look. "You thought I was asleep?"

"You need to rest. It's the only way you'll heal by morning."

He shrugged his shoulder, face apathetic. "Can't sleep."

"Aren't you tired?"

He let out a weak scoff. "Hell yeah, I'm tired. Sleep just isn't really my thing. And my back is killing me."

Reyna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Back hurts." He shrugged again. "Figured it's part of all this." He opened his eyes to look at her briefly. Reyna regarded him a moment, but in the end she decided not to say what was on her mind. He wouldn't have answered her anyway.

"Try to get some sleep while you still can, Chet."

Scoffing, he gingerly rolled onto his stomach, head turned away from her. Eventually, though, without realizing it, he had fallen asleep, the exhaustion finally taking over. Reyna sat off to the side, watching him thoughtfully. It was astonishing how even the most fearsome people could look so troubled or innocent when asleep. He'd lost consciousness shortly after she'd stopped massaging him, and he'd rolled onto his side. Her thoughts traveled back to Marcus and Julian, and she felt her blood boil. They would pay for this. In due time, they would get theirs. She would make sure of it.

Reyna shook her head. Why was she so concerned? Hardly anything had happened to her. Why did she feel the need to get payback for something that had happened to Chet? He was keeping her captive as a prisoner—to use her—which wasn't far from what Marcus had in mind for her, she was sure. Deep down, though, she knew Marcus would have been a lot worse to her. For the most part, her journey with the leviathan hadn't been too agonizing. Sure, he was a jerk to her and even tried to make a semi-attempt on her life, but he had never followed through with it. In the main, he could have treated her a lot worse if he wanted to. He even gave her his jacket when he saw she was cold, and had stitched up her arm when it had been cut. He didn't have to do either of those things, even if he said he had to. Sighing, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. Now that he was asleep, she should probably take the chance to call Sam and Dean.

Dean's eyes shifted away from the laptop in front of him when his phone began to ring, and he picked it up to look down at the number. When he didn't recognize it, he frowned but answered it anyway, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Dean. It's Reyna."_

"_Reyna_?!"

Sitting in a chair a little ways away, Sam's head snapped up in alert. "Reyna's on the phone?"

"Jesus, where are you?" Dean blurted, ignoring Sam's question. "Are you hurt? I swear to God, if that bastard did anything to hurt you…"

Sam stood from his chair and walked over to stand in front of Dean, who was quiet as he listened to Reyna through the phone. The silence rapidly became too much for Sam, though, as he held out his hands with an expectant, impatient expression.

"Well? Is she okay?"

Dean glanced up at him. "Reyna, where are you?"

Sam heard a faint "what" through the speaker.

"I asked where you were," Dean repeated.

On the other side, Reyna winced to herself, pacing the boardwalk outside as she scrambled for words to explain her situation. In the end, though, she knew no matter what she said that they would flip out. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose to compose herself.

"I, um…. Heh… that's a funny story, actually…" Turning slowly, she looked back to the door to their room. She stared at it a moment, when Dean's voice regained her attention.

"_Reyna?"_

"Look, Dean, before you flip I just want to clear up that I'm totally fine—"

"_Reyna."_ Dean's voice had grown grave. _"Who are you with?"_

Her shoulders fell, and she bit her bottom lip. _Here goes nothing…._

Sam jumped when Dean abruptly shouted into the phone: "_WHAT?!_"

"What?" Sam snapped. "Dean, what's going on?"

"She's with Chet!"

His eyes widened exponentially. "You're kidding me."

"Chet! You little weasel!" Dean shouted a few threats into the phone directed at the leviathan. "Chet, I'm warning you! Touch one hair on her body, and I'll bury you alive in cement!"

"Dean—DEAN!" Reyna was finally awarded with silence when she raised her voice. "Can you shut the hell up for one damn second?! He can't hear you!" Her outburst caught them off guard, and then she proceeded to explain her situation as best she could to the duo. "Dean, I can't tell you where I am."

"Why the hell not?"

"You have to trust me on this, okay? Arguing about it won't get us anywhere. Right now, I need you to do something for me. We'll worry about later _later_."

She heard a frustrated sigh on the other line. _"What do you want us to do?"_

"Put me on speaker."

He did as she said.

"Can both of you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you, Reyna," Sam said. "What's up?"

"There's a new threat in town. They know how to harm leviathans, and I think they have bigger plans for them. I believe it's only a matter of time before they try and reach out to you two. Listen to me very carefully. _Do not trust them._ I know two of them, and they're scumbags. They attacked Chet and myself, and Chet suffered big. Don't mess with these guys; they're bad news. Wait for me on this one."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean shook his head. "Information overload. What do you mean Chet suffered big? If he was hurt that bad, why couldn't you escape?"

"It's a long story, Dean, okay? Just don't trust anyone. Be prepared for attacks from vamps, demons, and witches. Those were the three types that jumped us. Look, I'm fine."

"Then tell us where you are," said Sam. "We'll come get you, and we can sort this out together."

"_I can't do that. Not yet. There's something I have to take care of first."_

"Like what?" asked Dean suspiciously. "Are you still with Chet?"

"_Don't worry about him. Listen, phone Bobby and tell him what I just told you. Inform everyone you know. There's a storm coming, guys. We need to be prepared."_

"Reyna—"

"_I'll keep in touch." _She disconnected.

"Reyna! Reyna—" Dean nearly threw the phone, but in the end just lowered it stiffly. Jaw tense, he exchanged looks with Sam, who raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" he asked. "You think it's really her? It could be Chet, you know."

Dean sighed and tossed his phone back onto the table. "I don't know. Nevertheless, I don't see the harm in being careful. Let's call Bobby and see what he has to say about it."

Reyna quietly returned to the room, and she quietly padded over to Chet's bag and placed the phone back in the pocket she had found it. Chet was still asleep, so she took extra care as she walked over to the bed and climbed back on with as little noise and movement as possible.

Chet's mind stirred the slightest bit when he felt a small shift in the mattress. Then all of a sudden, his eyes opened, and he abruptly snapped his head up when he didn't see Reyna sitting in the armchair across the room. His groggy mind quickly became alert, and he glanced around the room, when a calm, quiet voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm still here. Go back to sleep, Chet."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Reyna was sitting on the bed next to him. She had her journal, and she appeared to be sketching something. He didn't know what it was he felt upon seeing she was actually still there. She had been presented with so many opportunities to leave. Eventually, though he rolled onto his stomach, and he was pleased to find it didn't hurt nearly as bad as before. He still felt sore, though. He heard what sounded like a book being placed on a table, and he felt a shift in the mattress before a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. He felt her hand touch his back, and she rubbed between his shoulders gently. He opened his eyes slightly, but he didn't move. A small hiss escaped through his teeth, and it caused Reyna to frown a little. "Still hurts, huh?"

He sighed. "It's better than it was… but my muscles and joints feel like rusted metal."

Reyna nodded. "That's expected. On the bright side, though, you're in the last phase of the curse. You're on the home stretch." She rubbed at his shoulder blades firmly, and he seemed to arch into her touch a bit. He probably didn't realize what he was doing, so she didn't comment on it.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

She glanced back at the digital clock on her nightstand. "One forty-three."

He sighed, and she gave his back a light pat. "Don't stress over it. There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to take things as they come when we get back."

He let out a small scoff. "Easy for you to say," he muttered, voice so low she barely heard him. "Must be nice to be the boss's favorite squeeze."

"Well, you're being an asshole again." Reyna picked up her sketchbook from the nightstand. "That means you're getting better." Reaching over, she patted his shoulder. "Try to go back to sleep."

He scoffed. "Yes, Mom."

She smirked to herself.

* * *

Chet groaned and lifted his arm to block the sunlight that was coming through the window curtains. Damn sun. On the other hand, he almost immediately realized how much better he felt. Good. They couldn't afford to stall any longer. Hopefully, they would be able to locate the Winchesters within the next couple of days. Then this bullshit would finally end. Although Reyna got under his skin and had caused him more trouble than he had bargained for, he was ashamed to admit that he probably would be decapitated five times over by now if it wasn't for her.

And it wasn't like she had to stick around either. He was a killer, someone somebody like her would usually want nothing to do with, yet even when given the chances she did not abandon him. Why? She could have easily let Bobby or those witches have him, but she hadn't. She had chosen to spare him. Why? He didn't know. Maybe she had something else planned. Either way... he was begrudgingly grateful.

Sighing deeply, he forced himself to push himself up into a sitting position. It didn't hurt at all. Looking down, he gingerly touched the bandages that were still tightly wrapped around his midsection. He could probably take them off now. Slipping his fingers under the gauze, he gave a firm tug, and they ripped down the middle. He tossed them into the trash bin next to the bed and briefly examined his stomach. Not a single scar or scratch could be seen, and he allowed himself a miniscule smile.

"Morning, Sunshine," a voice chimed.

He turned his head towards the door just as Reyna was entering, and she had a Styrofoam container in one hand and a coffee in the other. He watched curiously as she walked over to where he sat and placed the container and coffee on the nightstand.

"If you say you're not hungry again, Imma slap you." Her eyes then briefly shifted down to his exposed stomach, and she shook her head. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

Chet shrugged, not really looking at her. "I guess."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

She nodded. "Good." She tapped the container. "Eat up. You need to eat something."

He sighed, and she left him alone, disappearing into the other room. Looking down at the container, he couldn't help but wish Julian's head was in it. Picking it up, he opened the lid, and he saw she'd bought him a three-cheese bacon omelet. On the inside of the lid, she'd left a message in sharpie.

_I agree. Everything is better with cheese._

He almost smiled. Almost.

Reyna was outside when he finally emerged from the motel. She looked over at him as she lifted her bag into the trunk. He looked like a zombie, to put it as gently as possible. His eyes were practically half closed, and his movements were a bit sluggish as he threw his own back in the back seat. She'd ran out real quick while he was still asleep and snagged some new clothes for them using the small amount of money she had left. She'd bought herself a new pair of grey jeans and a black, loose-fitting crop top, and she'd purchased Chet a new pair of jeans and grey T-shirt, which he was wearing now. She'd also been able to wash the clothes they had before.

"You look like shit."

He lifted his eyes to send her a glare, but it wasn't as forceful as it could have been. "Thanks."

"Want me to drive for a little while?" Reyna offered.

"No."

"You look like death. Just let me drive."

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

Sighing with frustration, he pointed at her. "Human." He pointed at himself. "Leviathan."

She pointed at him. "Recovering from agonizingly painful voodoo curse." She pointed to herself. "Tired."

He pointed at her. "Fatal car accident." He pointed to himself. "Minor skid."

Reyna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a woman?"

"Because you're a human!"

"Because you're a typical man!"

"Oh my God; I let you play nurse all night! What more do you want?"

"Dang…"

They both snapped their heads up at the unfamiliar voice to see an old man had stopped to stare at them.

"You two sound like me and my wife."

Chet sneered. "Get lost, old man!"

"Chet!" Reyna shoved him firmly. She looked back at the man. "Sorry. He's cranky, because I switched him to dry food."

Chet glared at her. The man shook his head and pointed a finger at him. "Believe me, kid. Arguing with women won't get you anywhere."

"Eat me, old man."

Sighing, Reyna face-palmed. Shaking his head, the man merely chuckled and walked away. Chet turned and got in the car, and Reyna followed, still shaking her head. Next stop… Sucrocorp.


	13. The End

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #13: The End**

Reyna's mind was in a rampage. They had been driving all day, and they would probably be reaching Sucrocorp by morning. She knew Dick wanted to talk to her in private, which could mean a number of things. He had said he wanted to speak with her about Chet, but for all she knew he was getting her alone to turn her into a mid-afternoon snack. Then there was Chet's situation. He had failed to do the one thing Dick had asked him to do: kill the Winchesters. When someone disappointed Dick Roman, their situation usually turned out pretty bleak. Deep down, she knew Chet was aware of his dilemma as well, even if he didn't verbally admit it. It was written all over his body language. He was tired and fed up, and she knew he was anxious. She wondered what it meant when a leviathan was "bibbed". From the way Chet had responded to the subject, she assumed it was something horrible if it made leviathans cringe.

She glanced at Chet from the corner of her eye. He looked positively exhausted, but physically he looked fine. He hadn't said a word to her since they had left the motel, and even then he had been very quiet. There was no doubt in her mind it was because he was embarrassed about the night before. He had been very vulnerable, and it had bruised his self-image severely. It had been clear he hadn't wanted her help, but in the end he had needed her and it ashamed him. She still wasn't sure why she had helped him. Now it just seemed stupid of her. She could have escaped, but she hadn't. She simply didn't have it in her to ignore cries for help. Now, though, she risked being eaten by Dick, because now Chet was strong enough to stop her from escaping.

"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"What's going to happen once we're at Sucrocorp? Like, say Dick gives you a second chance. Do you think he'll send me with you again?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't tell you."

Her eyes fell. A long minute of silence followed after that….

"I'm going to die… aren't I?"

He looked over at her, not saying anything. To his surprise, she almost looked accepting. Sighing softly, she looked back out the window.

"Chances are we're both dead," she said.

"Not if we're smart about it," Chet said. "I told you Dick likes you. Just make yourself convincing, and he'll let you off."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Others have done worse than I have." He looked at her, seeming curious all of a sudden. "Who were those guys, anyway?"

Reyna turned her head to him. "Julian was the one who attacked you. He's a vampire, and he's friends with my psychotic ex, Marcus. Marcus had him and those other guys hunt us down, but they wanted me. Honestly, you probably would have been fine if you had just let them take me."

He stared at her. "Why do they want you?"

She sighed. "I didn't like the way Marcus was treating me, so I left him. He didn't take to that so well and tried to kill me. I beat him to a bloody pulp, and that same night two leviathans found and caught me. The next day I met you, and here we are. I guess he's after me for revenge."

"Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head. "He's insane—"

"I meant you mean to tell me I went through all that because the little bitch was pissed that you dumped his sorry ass? I was cursed over a frigging _breakup_?!" he exclaimed.

Reyna grimaced, somewhat guiltily. "Well, when you put it that way… yeah. Pretty much."

He was shaking his head. "Un-frigging-believable…"

"He probably thinks I'm with you, actually."

Chet looked at her. His expression was priceless. "What do you mean 'with you'? Like _with you_ with you?"

"You're not exactly my type either, Chet," Reyna responded dryly.

He glanced from the road back to her. "Well, just think. By tomorrow morning we won't have to deal with each other anymore."

* * *

Reyna was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder, and she frowned with a small sound of protest, batting the offending hand away. The person just shook her again, harder this time.

"Would you wake up?" Chet snapped.

Letting out a small moan, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to send him a pretentious glare. "_What_?"

"We're here."

Suddenly, she was full awake, and she sat bolt upright in her seat. Leaning forward, she peered up at the large building, and sure enough right in front of the building was a black glass sign that read _Sucrocorp_ in proud letters. It had to be one of the rudest awakenings she'd ever received. How long had she been asleep? The sound of a door opening caused her to turn her head to Chet as he got out of the car. She quickly followed and ran to catch up with him.

"This is a _bad_ idea, Chet," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, you said that about two hundred times." He then promptly grabbed her arm and lead her towards the doors. Reyna didn't put up a struggle, but her eyes shifted up to where she remembered Dick's office was. She bet the smug bastard was sitting up there right now waiting for them. She glanced back at Chet as they entered the building. Not many would be able to tell, but she knew he was almost as nervous as she was. The grip he had on her arm gave it away, too, and she gave a light tug.

"Chet, you're kind of breaking my arm…"

He seemed to realize it himself and loosened his grip a bit. Once inside, she was less than enthused to see who was waiting for them. Edgar looked their way, and he sent her a spiteful leer, to which she returned just as curtly, turning her nose up at him defiantly. Chet stopped before him, meeting the leviathan's eyes solidly.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" he said, a bit dryly.

Edgar grunted. "Follow me."

He turned and began walking towards the elevator. Chet followed, pulling Reyna along with him. Now that Edgar's back was turned, Reyna looked back up to Chet and gave his arm a light tug to get his attention. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but that was it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered, so quietly it would be impossible for anyone other than him to hear.

He rolled his eyes. "_I _will be fine. If anything, you should be scared for yourself."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're the reason the Winchesters escaped, and I plan on making that clear when the boss calls me in," he snapped.

Reyna's jaw dropped in shock. "_What_? You're ratting _me_ out?"

He didn't answer her, and she felt rage rise up inside her. "You little weasel!" she snarled, no longer keeping her voice down.

Chet was alarmed by her sudden outburst, and his eyes widened slightly when Edgar turned to look back at them questioningly. Annoyed, he gave her a sharp nudge, but that only seemed to ignite her further.

"After what I did? After what hap—"

Reyna was abruptly silenced when Chet's hand made rough, urgent contact with her mouth, muffling her. Her immediate response was to bite down on his hand between his thumb and forefinger, which caused him to look down at her with a frown. Edgar was staring at them, eyes having narrowed suspiciously at witnessing their strange display.

"What's going on?" he asked, mainly to Chet.

Chet merely shook his head dismissively. "She's been like this the whole trip. Never shuts up."

Edgar quirked an eyebrow at him, not really looking convinced, but he eventually turned back towards the elevator. "Just keep her quiet and follow me."

"Yeah, easier said than done," Chet muttered. Tightening his grip on Reyna's arm, he tugged her along with him. "_Move_," he growled.

"I should have left you on that damn highway," Reyna spat at him. "Left you to writhe on the ground like the pathetic worm you are!"

He scoffed and shoved her into the elevator. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Fuck you!" She punched him in the chest.

Edgar turned his head to look at them, eyebrow raised. Shifting his gaze to Chet, he grew a sort of mocking smirk. "Having trouble keeping a human in check, Chet?"

Chet sent him a glare. Soon they were at their designated floor, and Chet practically shoved Reyna out of the elevator. She recognized her surroundings immediately, and she felt a sour feeling take form in her stomach.

"Chet! Reyna! Perfect timing."

Reyna's eye twitched at hearing the overly confident, fake tone of Dick Roman's voice, and she stiffly turned her head to look at him. _Oh, my God, wipe that smirk off your face, buddy. _She tried to keep the sneer off her face as he approached them.

"You're late," he said, talking to Chet.

Chet bowed his head slightly in submission. "Sorry, sir. We ran into a bit of trouble."

Reyna let out a derisive sniff. Dick looked at her, smile reappearing.

"Hello, Reyna. Enjoy the trip?"

"Lovely. Chet here has the personality of a dead bunny."

A laugh escaped Dick's throat, while Chet looked down at her with a sour glare. What happened next took them both off guard, though, when Dick beckoned Reyna to him. Chet let her arm go, and she walked up to him with a small frown, as he clapped a hand down on her shoulder, a bit forcefully.

"Why don't we step into my office, Reyna? You can tell me _all about it_."

Reyna stared up at him, before she glanced back at Chet to see his eyebrows were furrowed with a small frown adorning his features. She could tell he was confused that his boss had called her into his office instead of him. Reyna felt a bit of triumph surface inside her.

"Looks like I get the first word."

That was all she said, before she turned and followed Dick into his office. She could feel Chet's eyes drilling into her back as she was escorted down the hall, before she disappeared into the office. Dick closed the door behind her and brought her over to the chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat."

She did as he said, crossing one leg over the other. Déjà vu much. She watched him as he walked around to his desk and sat down in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"Nice to see you again, Reyna." He smiled, and she could see the hidden maliciousness. "Let's talk."

"About what, exactly?"

"Do you know why I called you in first, Reyna?"

"I can't say I do…"

He smirked. "Tell me. What are your thoughts on my friend Chet?"

She felt a assortment of emotions swirl in her mind at the mention of the leviathan. One half of her wanted to wring his neck while the other half wanted to wring Dick's neck. Figuring she shouldn't keep him waiting too long, she came up with an answer.

"He's about as charming as Edgar. Why do you ask?"

Dick's smirk seemed to grow. "So you're not on good terms. Good. Then you should have no objections to telling me the full truth."

_Here it comes._ "You want to know what happened with the Winchesters."

"I do." Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on his desk and folded his hands. "It only makes sense he'd twist the truth a little bit to avoid trouble. So, I decided I'd get your half of the story first. If he comes in here and tells me something different than you do, I know he's lying." He tilted his head at her. "Something tells me telling the truth is in your best interest at the moment."

Reyna stared at him, studying him closely. This was her chance.

Outside, Chet was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting section. He kept shifting, crossing and uncrossing his legs, finger tapping at his knee, or he'd glance at the clock or in the direction of Dick's office. Reyna's last words had unnerved him for some reason. Why should he be worried? Dick wouldn't take a human's word over his. Would he? Reyna had looked incredibly smug when she walked off with Dick, and it caused his stomach to twist in a knot. He'd really messed up. Out of all the times to piss her off, he had chosen now. Maybe Dick had called Reyna in to eat her….

"Chet."

He nearly jumped through the ceiling. Gripping the armrests of the chair he was in, he turned his head to Dick as he walked into sight with Reyna at his side. His eyes immediately met hers, and he was a little surprised at how cold her eyes were. He stared after her as she walked past him and to Edgar, who was waiting for her at the doorway. They disappeared, and he looked back to Dick when he walked up to him.

"Hey there, Chet. You wanna explain to me exactly what happened?"

"Sir, I'm sorry," Chet said immediately. "I know this has been a huge inconvenience to you, but I can get the job done—"

"What happened?" Dick cut him off.

Chet swallowed silently. "We ran into some trouble. Some monsters were after Reyna. We were outnumbered, and she was taken, but she escaped—"

"Escaped?"

Chet blinked.

"She escaped, and then what? Returned to your arms?"

Chet immediately realized his error and shut his mouth. There was no way Dick would buy it, even if it was the truth. Fuck. He felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach, and it felt as if his entire body was slowly icing over.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Chet," said Dick at last.

Chet let out a poorly suppressed exhale of relief. "Thank you, sir. I won't lose them again."

"For your sake, you won't." With that last remark, Dick turned and headed back towards his office.

Chet blinked. "What about Reyna?"

"She'll be staying with me." Dick tossed something over his shoulder, and Chet had to think fast in order to catch it. Looking down at the object in his hands, he saw they were car keys. "The Winchesters know your car. There's another one parked on floor C section A."

"Yes, sir…" Turning, he hurried out of the room, relieved to get away in one piece. He didn't bother asking any questions. He did find one thing odd, though. Why was Dick keeping Reyna when the only reason they had taken her in the first place was to retrieve the Winchesters? Was she even still alive? Had Edgar taken her somewhere and finished her off?

He shook his head as he exited the main building and got into an elevator that lead to the garage. Why was he thinking about it so much? What did he care what happened to her? She was just another human. A human that was the only reason he was even walking right now. No. He needed to stop thinking about it. She only did it for herself, and there was no doubt in his mind she had attempted to rat him out with Dick. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he left the elevator and walked through the cement lot. No one was there besides him, and he headed towards section A, keying a few cars as he passed out of frustration. Eventually, he found the car, which was marked with a red envelope that had been stuck in-between the window and wipers. Leaning over, he plucked the envelope up and opened it. It read only two words.

_The end._

He frowned, brow furrowing. "What?"

"The end."

Dropping the letter, Chet whirled around to be facing a cool-eyed Edgar and several other leviathans. He stopped, eyes darting to each of their faces before finally landing on Edgar. The tan-skinned leviathan had an almost smug look on his face, and just by looking in his eyes Chet could tell nothing good was about to happen.

"Nothing personal, Chet." Edgar shrugged. "The boss doesn't have any more room for mistakes."

"He said I had a second chance—"

"He changed his mind." Edgar nodded to the leviathan standing beside him, and he stepped forward. Chet slowly backed up, realizing what his intentions were, but he was trapped between two cars.

"I can kill them!" Chet shouted urgently.

"Clearly, you can't."

The leviathan advanced on Chet, who backed up. He had to stop when his back hit the wall, and he looked behind him sharply before looking back at the offending leviathan, eyes slightly widened. Then right at that moment, Edgar's phone went off. The leviathan that had Chet cornered paused momentarily and glanced back at Edgar as he answered ht phone.

"What?" His eyes suddenly widened a fraction, and he lowered the phone from his ear.

"What is it?" one of the leviathans asked.

"Everyone aim at the elevator," Edgar snapped. "Now!"

Turning, he nodded to his men, and they pulled out guns from inside their jackets, mini uzis to be exact, before turning towards the elevator. Chet watched from the back as they lined up in two rows in front of the doors, guns at the ready. A ding signaled the landing, and the doors slowly slid open—to reveal no one was in the elevator. The leviathans exchanged glances with each other. Chet furrowed his brow with a frown. That was odd….

Without any warning at all, three swollen what looked like baggies flew past him, and they collided with three of the leviathans in the back of the head. Upon impact, they exploded like water balloons, and the victims emitted screams of pain as the substance burned and ate away their skin. Chet's eyes flew wide. There was only one explanation…. Whirling around, his jaw fell agape.

"_Reyna?!"_

* * *

**o.O Viva la Reyna! She is alive, and she's packin' borax. Next chapter coming up soon!**


	14. Miss Murder

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #14: Miss Murder**

Chet gaped at the sight of the woman, who was standing proudly with a look in her eyes that could turn fire to stone. In her hands, she held two samurai swords. Where the hell had she gotten those?

She had used the elevator as a diversion.

Edgar turned about sharply when he heard his men's screams, and his gaze landed on Reyna. His eyes flew wide for the briefest of moments before narrowing dangerously. With a glare that could kill, sneering, Reyna blitzed forward at a full run, swinging her two swords.

"Get her!" Edgar shouted.

They charged, and Reyna's blades swung, cutting through the first two with incredible ease. Running forward, she took one of them off guard when she suddenly jumped up and used his body as a booster, catapulting herself into the air. Chet watched in amazement as she did a flip, swinging her swords down in the process and beheading two more leviathans, and then scored another when she landed by slicing off his legs in a scissor cut.

His head snapped to the side when the sound of rapid gunshots nearly made him jump out of his skin. Three of the leviathans were shooting at Reyna, who quickly dashed out of the way. A shower of bullets followed in her wake, and she jumped onto the hood of a car. The bullets followed her as she leaped hoods, leaving multiple holes in the shiny paint. She was able to leap across and take cover behind one of the cement walls just as the concrete was torn apart by the bullets. They ceased fire momentarily, and Edgar stepped forward to the front of the group.

"You're dead, Wynters," he spat. "Come on out."

The only sound in the garage was the blaring alarms of the cars that had been shot, and for a moment there was a tense silence. Irritated, Edgar turned to the leviathan next to him and nodded his head towards the wall Reyna had taken cover behind. The leviathan nodded and headed towards in that direction, gun pointed. Chet craned his neck, straining to see what was going on. Was this woman insane? He watched, feeling strangely anxious as the leviathan swiftly turned the corner and fired. Then his curiosity was sparked when he heard what sounded like a gag and muffled thud.

The air was tense….

Then suddenly, Reyna jumped out from behind the wall, her sword sticking through the stomach of the headless leviathan as she used him as a shield and fired a stolen uzi at the remaining seven. Edgar ducked out of the way when bullets soared passed his head, and the others opened fire. Because of the power of the firearm, Reyna was able to shoot three of their heads off by aiming at their necks, the bullets disconnecting the neck bones. Chet watched, eyes wide and mouth agape as she shot down all but three of the leviathans, when her gun made an empty click sound. Not hesitating a second, she shoved the leviathan's limp body away and bolted forward as the last three, which included Edgar, recovered from the onslaught. They aimed their guns, but she was too quick, cutting one down with her sword. The other raised his gun, but she sent a swift kick at his hand, knocking the weapon across the floor. With a rapid slash, his head was rolling across the floor, leaving a trail of black blood in its wake.

"WYNTERS!"

Reyna whirled around, and in the process she snatched up two of the uzis from the ground, pointing them in front of her. What she was presented with, however, was something she hadn't been ready for. Edgar stood in front of the elevator that had been empty, and a fresh group of about twenty leviathans stood behind him, guns pointed. Chet stared with dread. They were so fucked….

BRATATATATATAT!

Chet jumped when Reyna had opened fire without any warning, but she hadn't aimed at the leviathans. She was aiming at the cars lined up beside them. By the time they had cocked their guns, one of the cars exploded into a burst of flames behind them. The explosion then caused a chain reaction, as the cars closest to it detonated, swallowing the leviathans whole in flames.

Chet violently recoiled in shock. "HOLY—!"

"CHET!"

His head snapped over to Reyna just as she threw two of the discarded uzis in his direction. They slid across the floor and landed at his feet. Right at that moment, Edgar barreled out of the flames, and several leviathans ran out after him. Chet hastily snatched up the guns as Reyna opened fire once again.

"GO!" she shouted.

He ran out from between the cars, firing as he went. Together, they ran down the garage, firing at their enemies as they shot back. Shards of concrete and glass flew everywhere as walls and cars were hit, and alarms went off. Reyna dove behind one of the walls, and Chet followed suit, jumping behind the one opposite of her. Edgar and his men had stopped about ten feet away and were firing relentlessly at them. Shards of concrete broke off the walls as they were hit, a piece nearly catching Reyna in the face. She looked sideways to where Chet was, and he caught her gaze after a moment. He couldn't have looked more terrified, but he was keeping it together. She nodded to him, and he nodded back. As one, they both swiftly turned, exposing themselves, and fired. A few leviathans fell, and they took cover again as more bullets soared in their direction. It would be a frigging miracle if they got out of this alive.

"I hope you have a plan!" Chet yelled over the deafening noise. "Cuz I don't!"

Reyna looked over at him, and he narrowed his eyes when she held up an object. Squinting his eyes, he tried getting a better look at it.

"Is that a grenade? Where the hell did you get that?!"

She pulled the pin, and without answering him turned and hurled it towards the group of leviathans. It landed and bounced across the floor before coming to a rolling halt amongst them, and a few of them looked down at it in alert. Edgar's eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT—"

"RUN!" Reyna screamed.

Chet followed her, as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the elevator on the opposite end of the lot as it opened. The two people inside let out frightened shouts when Reyna and Chet barreled inside, and Reyna slammed her finger on the close button. The bomb detonated right at the doors were closed, and the elevator shook violently. Chet held fast onto the railing, and the two people screamed with terror. Reyna waited by the doors, panting as she wiped away a small trail of blood on her forehead. She allowed herself a brief rest and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Her mind was screaming at her, but she promptly shut it out and looked over at the man and woman standing huddled together in the corner, still looking terrified.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. Just stay in the elevator until we're gone, and you'll be fine." She then shifted her gaze to Chet. "Get ready. This isn't over." She tossed an extra magazine she'd swiped at him, and he caught it with one hand before shoving it in his pocket. He looked at the man and woman.

"I seriously suggest you two leave and never come back. Seriously, get a job somewhere else."

The elevator jolted a bit as they stopped, and Reyna held her guns up. Chet came to stand beside her, aiming his guns as well.

"Stand over there." Reyna pointed to the side, where the bullets couldn't reach the two workers. They immediately did as they were told. Time seemed to pass by at an agonizingly slow pace, when the elevator suddenly came to a screeching halt. Reyna grabbed onto the bars to keep herself from stumbling, and they both looked around a moment in confusion. Squinting his eyes, Chet turned his head to look at her.

"They stopped the elevator. Edgar must have warned them," he said.

Reyna checked her gun. "Yep."

The elevator rattled, and they raised their weapons. The doors then slowly opened, and Reyna was the first to open fire at the two leviathans waiting for them. Chet immediately fired after, knocking the leviathan off his feet. Reyna then bolted from the elevator and swiftly hacked both their heads off with her sword. The heads rolled across the floor, and they took off down the hallway. When they reached the end of the hall, Reyna stood flat against the wall, as did Chet. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner. No one was in sight.

"Okay…. We'll be alright," she whispered to him, as she cautiously peeked out the door into the black corridor. Looking both ways, she didn't see anybody, and, breathing a little heavy, she went to turn to Chet.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay, let's go…. Come on. Stay with me."

Reyna edged out into the hall first with Chet creeping out behind her. She used her arm to direct him behind her, as she pressed against the wall next to an elevator. Letting go of the leviathan for a split second, she pressed the button several times before putting her arm back across him.

Her eyes never left the stairwell down the hall, most of her thin frame being hidden by the indent where the elevator was. Even when she heard voices and saw shadows, she stayed calm and eyed a fire distinguisher a couple feet away in a glass case on the wall. Acting fast, she punched in the glass, grabbed it, and tossed it down the hall just as three armed leviathans appeared at the top of the stairs. They pointed their guns, and she jumped out from her hiding spot, at the same time snatching a different gun from her belt, and fired several shots at the fire distinguisher. One of the bullets pierced the canister, and the resulting explosion threw one guy backwards into an office, landing with a crash through the glass and onto the floor. The other wasn't so lucky, though, as the explosion caused him to fly backwards down the stairs. Chet stared in fascination as well as fear, his eyes wide.

"Nice trick…"

Reyna slowly backed up. "That's gonna wake the town."

More men ran up the stairs, but they didn't notice the mess right away and tripped on the rubble. But they had backup. Around the corner, Reyna and Chet both received the shocks of their lives when Julian strode into view with Marcus and a couple other backups. Eyes flying wide, Reyna immediately began shouting orders at Chet.

"Oh shit—get down, get inside, GET DOWN!"

She fired a couple shots, and Marcus in her direction. Lifting his arm, a shard of concrete exploded off the wall right by her head, and she was forced to duck down, rolling back into the nearest room at the same time and kicking the door shut with both feet. Inside, Reyna was struggling to shove a large metal file draw in front of the door they'd come from. Chet came in to help her push the file draw in front of the door. Just as they did that, though, someone began shooting something close to grenade power at the door.

"Jeeze! What the hell are those guys doing here?" Chet snapped his head to Reyna. "So what now, Miss Murder? They'll blow the doors down!"

It was then the door at the other end of the room got a huge dent in it followed by a deafening bang. Reyna reflexively pushed Chet to the floor, commanding him to stay down, as she attempted to get to his gun on the table only a couple feet away. Every time she tried, though, she was forced to back up when a string of bullets came through the window, bouncing off every surface.

"Shit! There's someone shooting from the building next to us!"

"I can get it!"

Reyna turned to give Chet a look as if he were crazy. "Are you out of your mind?! The last thing I need is to have your head blown off!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" he snapped back.

Reyna stared at them. "I can't get you out of here if you're headless, Chet!"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I'm not willing to die for nothing!"

"Well, you're gonna die if I don't get the gun!" Chet snapped. "Just trust me!"

"Trust you? Why in the world should I trust you?!" Reyna hissed.

Chet gave her a serious look. "Because if you don't, you die."

Reyna stared at him for a long, tense moment—when she suddenly sighed and motioned for him to go. "All right, go! Go!"

Chet nodded and crawled in the opposite direction, surprising Reyna when he bolted and swiftly leapt over obstacles. In the meantime, she dove into a different office in the room, hiding behind the wall. She peered out at Chet just as he snatched the gun, jumping away just as a trail of bullets headed his way.

"Come on, come on, get in here! Get in here!" shouted Reyna, grabbing his shirt and dragging him in once he was close enough. Chet stumbled into the room, falling against the wall in a panting frenzy.

"Give me the gun!" Reyna took the gun from him—just as there was another deafening bang, and the sound of heavy metal being blown through and hitting the ground told her they had broken through the door.

Reyna reminded Chet to be death quiet, as she leaned out the slightest bit to peer at Julian, as he cautiously entered the room. He was vigilantly walking around and sniffing the air, gradually heading their way, but he wasn't looking at them.

_Come on, come on… _thought Reyna. _Just a little closer…. _She brought forth Chet's gun and shot two rounds into the vampire's knees, and he fell with a shout. Reyna fired another round, and it missed, and Julian towards them with a snarl.

Reyna peeked out around the corner and aimed Chet's gun when Julian leapt at them. She fired, missing narrowly, and he seemed to get the message, jumping to the side and out of sight. Reyna whipped back around the corner, looking to Chet.

"Tell me you have an extra magazine!"

Staring at her, he shifted his gaze down and reached into his pocket, relieved when he found a magazine and handed it to Reyna. She shoved it into the gun and closed her eyes briefly—before jerking around the corner and pointing the gun just as Julian jumped from his hiding place. A rewarding yelp told her that her aim was lucky. He took cover behind a fallen desk, and Reyna turned to look at Chet.

"Get ready to run."

"Run—are you crazy?! Those things are outside!"

"You'll do it if you don't want to get blown half to Hell and back!" snapped Reyna in response, and threw a grenade without warning.

Chet went to bite back a comment, when a loud explosion cut him off from his sentence, and a wave of fire filled the control room. Both Reyna and Chet were startled when Julian was thrown headfirst into the wall they were pressed against. In the opposite building, Edgar struggled to see through all the smoke and debris in the room, gun in hand. He couldn't get a clear shot. Deciding he couldn't work where he was, he quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Chet. He looked at Reyna.

Not answering, Reyna brought out her laser gun and made sure it was loaded. "Come on." She got up, gesturing for him to follow. He reluctantly did so, following her through the flames in the room to the trashed window.

"You're insane, you know that?" he called to her, as she kicked some glass shards and protruding pieces from the floor.

"No kidding. I must be to risk my ass for a zit like you," Reyna countered, making sure the coast was clear. When she was sure it was she waved for the leviathan to come over. "Come on, let's go!"

He came to stand by her side and stared down at the long drop below, his eyes wide. Slowly, he turned to her. "I think you're starting to believe you're indestructible."

"Come on, you wanna live, don't you? See that pile of trash bags? They're our best shot."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It's better than doing nothing!"

He stared down at the long drop reluctantly, leaning over slightly to peer downwards.

"Chet!"

"Okay, fine!"

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Reyna grabbed his hand and leaped out from the window just as more gunshots went off. Chet braced himself as they plummeted downwards—and came to semi-safe landing on the pile of trash bags below. They hurried down the alley, and Reyna led Chet to her car around the back. She jumped into the driver's seat, and Chet got in the front passenger's. Reyna rushed to get the car started, and that was when she began her yelling.

"You know, this is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?"

"Damn straight, your fault! It if weren't for you, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"It's a live or die world out here, Reyna. No one's safe anywhere!"

"Eat me, Chet!"

Chet bore his teeth in a snarl, when a bullet suddenly pierced the glass in the back of the car.

"Shit! Do you know how to reload a submachine gun?" asked Reyna hurriedly.

"What? A sub—"

"Yes or no, Chet!"

Before he could respond, Julian suddenly appeared from nowhere, punching through the window. Glass shards went everywhere, and he swiftly wrapped it around Reyna's neck. Chet jumped back in his seat and let out a loud curse when a large shard of glass narrowly missed his face. Reyna grabbed Julian's around her neck and watched from the corner of her eye as the vampire's head slowly appeared at her side. He opened its mouth to reveal the serrated teeth inside... readying to strike.

"Chet… the back seat…. Get the gun in the back seat!" she managed to choke out. In the middle of her sentence. Chet had already moved to grab the gun, as Reyna reached forward and put the car in reverse. Slamming her foot down on the gas pedal, the car sped backwards at full speed, but Julian didn't loosen its grip, clinging to the car with its hands and feet. However, Reyna had a plan. She kept on driving backwards until they came to a one of the site's security stations. Julian was just about to strike, when it was suddenly ripped from the car as Reyna passed the booth, slamming the vamp into its side.

From his perch on the other building, Dick growled in his throat. He turned to Edgar beside him and said in a cold tone: "Kill them."

As Reyna was driving, she didn't expect for another figure to land on the ground right in her path. She immediately recognized him, piercing eyes glaring directly at her.

"Whoa, look out!" shouted Chet.

Edgar saw them coming and swiftly jumped up, landing on the hood of the car as it flew forwards. He sneered down at them, as Reyna's narrowed, and she swerved sharply from side to side. In result, the leviathan was thrown off into the wall, as their car sped past.

"WHOO!" hooted Reyna.

"Holy shit, Reyna!" exclaimed Chet.

"Whoo, now _that's _how you knock someone out of the game!" Leaning out of her window, she shouted back at the building: "How do you like that, _Dick_?" she cheered.

She pulled into the street to join regular traffic, while doing so buckling her seatbelt. Beside her, Chet was having a bit of a breakdown.

"Holy _shit_, Reyna! I mean holy SHIT!" he shouted loudly.

"I know!" Reyna pressed her hand to her forehead. "I know!"

"That was…" Chet was shaking his head as he tossed the gun to the floor. "I can't fucking believe this!"

"Believe it, honey." She took a sharp turn down a less busy street. "We made it out. We're alive, and we kicked ass!"

"Who _are_ you?!"

She couldn't help but laugh; although, it was a bit shaky. It was more to calm her nerves than anything else. Beside her, Chet was still in shock, eyes wide, and he kept looking back over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them. He was more of a wreck than she was.

"Chet, relax! God, you're making _me_ tense!"

He turned on her abruptly, angry. "Do you have even the _slightest_ clue what we just did?" he shouted. "We just shot up the frigging Death Star!"

"Yeah, and we kicked ass! Did you see Vader's face?"

"Yes I saw his face; he was pissed!" Letting out a sound similar to a scoff, he fell back in his seat and pressed his fingertips to his temples. "We are so fucked, it's not even kinky."

Chuckling, reaching over, Reyna gave his shoulder a healthy pat. "Easy, killer."

They were out of town within the hour. Reyna wasn't sure where she was going exactly, but at this point it didn't really matter to her. For a brief moment, she wondered if Sam and Dean were doing any better than them.

"We need to ditch this car," she muttered.

Chet glanced over at her fleetingly, and he raised his hand to punch the bridge of his nose. Stressed was an incredible understatement. "This isn't real life…"

* * *

**And they make a romantic getaway! The end! lol jk. I know you guys are itching for some Sam and Dean. It's coming soon, I promise! xoxo**


	15. Tentative Trust

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Chapter #15: Tentative Trust**

"So," Dick sat down in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Not only did she escape… she managed to take down over thirty leviathans with _guns_, stole from me, and she's with my best hacker."

Edgar grimaced at his boss's tone, but he didn't dare speak.

"And who were those other nuisances?" Dick looked at him. "The ones trying to kill them along with us. Who were they? And how did they get in my building?"

"We don't know who the intruders were, sir," Edgar muttered. "They disappeared before we could make any identifications."

"So you and your thirty _armed_ leviathans lost, not only Chet and Reyna, but the other three that got in my way."

Nervousness was not something you usually saw on Edgar's face, but he knew he was in deep. He swallowed silently, and Dick stood to walk over to him. He stopped mere inches away, and when he spoke his voice was deadly quiet.

"I trust you'll get them back."

Edgar nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't make me bib my best man, Edgar."

* * *

Reyna had finally stopped at a motel about five hours after leaving the city. Dusk was approaching by then, and she had decided to stop to refill the gas tank and grab a bite to eat. Chet hadn't made much of an argument. In fact, he had barely said a word since they had escaped the city. What was there to argue, really? It wasn't like they had a deadline anymore. She had parked the car around back so no one would see it if they drive by, and she walked with Chet to the check-in. There was a plump blonde woman standing behind the desk, and she looked up when she heard footsteps. She presented them with a friendly smile as they entered the room.

"How can I help you folks?"

"We just need a room." Reyna pulled out her wallet and began fingering through the wad of cash she'd stolen from Dick's desk.

"Sure thing." The woman then glanced to Chet, and her eyes seemed to linger on him a moment. She frowned at the stressed, tired expression she saw on his face. "You look like death, honey."

Chet merely shifted his eyes up to send her a withering look, before he looked away again towards the wall. Frowning a bit, the woman turned to Reyna, who gave her a small shrug.

"He's had a bit of a rough day. Got fired from his job."

Chet glanced at her. The caretaker immediately expressed her sympathies.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. As a matter of fact, here." She pulled out a drawer next to her and handed Reyna what looked like two coupons. "The diner down the street gave us a few of these coupons. Here's one for each of you. They'll cover your meals."

"Wow, thanks so much." Reyna smiled at her appreciatively and gave Chet a small nudge.

"Thanks," he muttered.

The woman nodded. "Anytime, darlin'. If you'd just sign in here…" She laid the check-in book on the desk and handed Reyna a pen. Chet bothered to turn his head over to her and glanced down at what she was writing. He quirked an eyebrow at the name she had written down, but before he could even think about commenting on it Reyna was taking the key card from the woman's hand and walking away. He followed her to a room on the second floor, and she sighed as she threw her bag down the bed.

"We'll have to find a new car somehow in the morning…" She suddenly trailed off, as she turned to face him and saw something quite odd. Chet was standing in the middle of the room, hand pressed against his head. He was hunched over, and it concerned her enough for her to reach over and touch his arm tentatively.

"Chet?"

He flinched at her touch, and she pulled back. He never flinched. There was something wrong with him, and that worried her more that it should have. She completely forgot everything around her, including her faded anger towards Chet and Chet's mutual dislike of her. All that mattered was the troubled leviathan in front of her. Chet closed his eyes and reached blindly for the dresser beside him. Why did this have to happen now? Why around her? He couldn't help it, though. He'd never been this stressed out in his life.

"Chet?" Reyna asked, a little bit louder this time. The leviathan's breathing became slightly uneven, and he had begun to shake a bit, which concerned her. "Hey, are you ok?" She was beginning to fear the curse was acting up again or something. She could see his shoulders starting to shake. The grip that he had on the dresser had increased to the point she saw a small crack appear in the wood.

"Chet!" Reyna snapped, when she saw his hands trembling. Jumping up from the bed, she rushed up to him. Reaching out, she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. "Chet, steady."

"I didn't fucking ask for this!" he shouted in her face.

"Just sit down for a minute!" It took her a moment, but she finally got him to sit down on the bed next to hers. "Relax, Chet." She was shocked when she saw his entire body trembling, breathing having become somewhat erratic. She was dealing with a leviathan having a frigging panic attack.

"Chet, honey, calm down." Sitting next to him, she wrapped her arms around his upper body, and she was surprised when he didn't push her away like she had expected. He must have been in shock. He was shaking terribly. She couldn't believe how distressed he was. "Chet, relax. Breathe. It's okay. Just breathe…"

"We just pissed off the king of Megalodons, Reyna! Do you have the _slightest_ clue what we're up against? Every leviathan and their brother will be after us—_if_ not other species as well because of your fucking ex!"

"It doesn't matter—"

"How the hell does it not matter?!" he yelled.

"Because we would have been dead either way!" Reyna surprised him when she knelt down before him, and he looked down at her with a frown as she met his eyes directly. Her hands came up, and she took him even further off guard by taking his hands in hers. "Dick was going to kill you. Don't you understand? You were dead either way. That's why it doesn't make a difference who's after us."

"Yeah?" He nodded, still appearing upset. "Well, we wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place of you would have just let the damn spell wear off—"

"Bobby knew cutting your head off slowed you down. That means he was going to keep your head off, you get me? If he couldn't figure out a way to gank your butt by dawn, he would have sliced your head off for good measure."

He stared down at her silently, not saying anything. She tightened her grip on his hands slightly.

"I know it sucks," Reyna continued, "but that's what happens when you choose to work for dogs like Dick Roman. In the end, you're all just his disposable bitches."

Face solemn, he looked away from her, but he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye when she continued speaking.

"All we can do is fight. Our fates were sealed the moment Dick assigned us to hunt down Sam and Dean together."

Chet's eyes narrowed all of a sudden, and he turned his head back to face her fully. He pulled his hands away from hers. His eyes bore into hers for a long moment….

"Not you."

Blinking, Reyna stared up at him blankly. "What?"

"You would have gotten off. All you had to do was play along. I thought you told Dick everything? You're the reason he came after me."

"Please." She gave him an unconvinced sneer. "I'm human, Chet. He wouldn't have kept me around forever. Besides, he probably would have just continued to use me to get Sam and Dean. Honestly, I'd take your punk ass over being Roman's chew toy any day." Smiling at his bewildered expression, she winked at him. He continued to stare at her in a state of total disbelief.

"Okay…" He spoke slowly. "I get that… but…" He met her eyes. "What about before? Was that just an act, too?" His voice grew a bit cold.

"If you're talking about when you were cursed, then no. I helped you because I chose to."

"Yeah? Why should I believe you?" he spat.

"Because I didn't have to be kind to you to cure you, that's why." Reyna's eyes grew firm—intense. "I could have left you to writhe on that bed. Hell, I could have dug that coin out right there in the bathroom and left you floundering on the floor until the curse wore off. But did I? No. I helped you up. I put you in that bed, and I held your hand through the whole damn process, Chet. I didn't have to whisper kind words, hold your hand, or rub your back. The pain wouldn't have killed you. Hell, I was ready to say fuck it and leave when I had the chance. But did I?"

He stared at her, speechless.

"_Did I_?" she pressed.

Inhaling, he exhaled through his nose as he ground out, "_No_…"

"Because I _chose_ not to. I knew you needed me there, whether you choose to admit it or not, and I stayed. You said you needed help, and that was it; end of story."

"_Why?_" He had a look of incredulity as he shook his head slowly in confusion. "I don't understand. Why should you care if I need your help or not?"

"I can't explain it to you, Chet. It's just how I am." Reyna huffed. "You know, I never hated you. Really. It takes a lot to get me to use that word… though, your boss certainly seems to be making a special effort." Patting his leg, she stood, and his eyes followed her as she walked over to her own bed where her bag sat. "Why don't you take a shower?"

He frowned a bit, eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

"It'll help you relax." She looked over at him. "Trust me. It always works for me."

He shrugged. Reyna opened her bag and began shuffling through it, and while she did that Chet stood up and headed for the bathroom. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye but said nothing as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Chet let out a long sigh when he felt the warm water hit his bare back, and he closed his eyes. He still couldn't bring himself to believe what was happening. It had happened so fast, it all still felt so unreal to him. He still wasn't quite clear on what had happened. His erratic mind couldn't come up with an explanation as to how Reyna had pulled off such a crazy escape. The swords he had recognized as the two swords that hung on the wall in the hall Dick's office was in. She had a wad of cash in her wallet, which he figured she had stolen from somewhere in the building. Probably Dick's office again. He also still didn't understand why she had saved him. It wasn't like she needed him. Even he admitted the woman knew how to take care of herself, and having him with her posed a problem when it came to reuniting with Sam and Dean. Nevertheless, he was appreciative she had spared him. He'd be in that leviathan's stomach by now if she hadn't. But then again… the likelihood of that happening anyway was pretty high considering who was after them.

Sighing, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the shower wall, eyes closed. He'd never been so stressed in his entire life. And that was a long time. He remained still as a statue under the shower, as the water beaded down his body. Reyna had been right about one thing, though. Two things, actually. One: the shower did help, and two: they really would have been dead either way. She was right. All they could do now was fight back and hope for the best. Maybe they could somehow get out of this mess.

Reyna was lounging back on her bed when she heard the shower turn off. It had began to rain about fifteen minutes ago, and it wasn't showing any signs of letting up. She'd opened the curtains to stare out at the rain, as droplets slid down the window. She'd always loved rain. Every now and then, a soft boom of thunder would roll in the distance. She turned her head towards the bathroom when Chet finally emerged, and she sent him a small smile.

"Did it help?"

He shrugged. "A little." He was wearing the sweatpants she had given him and the hoodie. She watched him as he trudged over to his bed and flopped down on it with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. Deciding not to bother him, she turned her gaze back to the window, leaning her head back against the wall.

"I love the sound of thunderstorms," she mused softly.

Opening his eyes, Chet looked over at her. Her head was turned away from him, gazing distantly out the window.

"The sound of rain crashing down on the roof… so peaceful," she added, in that same, dream-like tone of voice. "Sometimes I wish it would never stop… that I could just listen to it and be in that state of total tranquility forever…"

He eyed her curiously, not saying anything at first. For a minute or so, he simply observed her. She looked totally at home, body relaxed against the wall and eyes staring thoughtfully out the window. Upon closer inspection, he could see her eyes were following individual droplets as they cascaded down the glass. This was the first time he'd ever seen her so peaceful and carefree.

"What about you, Chet?"

He blinked, and she rolled her head to look at him.

"What puts you at ease?"

He stared at her. "Never really gave much thought to it."

Glancing down, she was quiet a moment, before she pulled something out of her pocket and stood up. Chet turned his head to her as she walked over to his bedside, and his eyes shifted down to the trinket in her hand as he held it out to him.

"Here."

He glanced up at her. "What is it?" He took it from her hand and laid it flat in his palm.

"It's a pendant. I think it's what protected me from the witches. I have the symbol tattooed on the back of my neck." Turning, she moved her hair aside to expose the black outline on her skin. She gave him a chance to look at it before turning back around. "I've had this pendant for a long time. My grandmother gave it to me."

He seemed shocked. "So you're giving it to me?"

"I already have mine." Smiling the slightest bit, she tapped her neck. "After what happened, I think you need it more than I do."

Blinking, he stared at her. "Thanks…" The surprise was evident in his voice.

She smiled. "Just make sure it's concealed from view. Tuck it into your shirt or something. They'll try to destroy it if they see it on you."

He slipped the chain over his head and took one more look at the engraving in the shiny stone before pulling the neck of his hoodie out and dropping the pendant in. Reyna stood to walk away, but she was abruptly taken off guard when she felt his hand grab her arm. Reyna let out a surprised squeal when he grabbed her wrist and abruptly tugged her upwards. Her whole body flew forwards as if she was a feather, and she crashed onto the bed between his legs. She was about to fight against him suddenly but stopped when her eyes accidentally met his. It was only then did she realize how close they were, as he glared at her with an intensity that could freeze her blood.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was low. "You have no reason, do you?"

She didn't look away, and, gradually, Chet's glare slowly eased up to make way for a vague look of wonder. Why was she staring at him like that? He felt like she was looking straight through him. Sometimes he felt like she wasn't even looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked at last.

He released her, but much to his surprise Reyna didn't pull her hand away. He tensed when he felt her thumb brush over his left cheek, seeming utterly fascinated for some reason. He was beginning to get a strange feeling in his gut, and he didn't like it at all.

"You know, sometimes I don't know which of your eyes to look into."

Chet's face formed a wtf expression. Her comment had caught him completely off guard. He was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, when he suddenly stopped. That was when it hit him. He stared at her.

"You're looking at me... aren't you? The real me."

Her eyes met his briefly, before she returned them to his face. It seemed surreal to her, the fact that she was able to touch him without getting her hand bitten off. She was expecting him to lash out at her, aware that she was pushing her luck. She knew he didn't like to be touched. However, the only thing she got from the leviathan was silence. Feeling slightly more confident, she cautiously raised her other hand towards the other side of his face.

She made sure he knew what she was doing before she actually lowered her hand to his cheek. Chet remained stone still, his eyes seeming unfocused. The feeling of her hands on his face was unearthly to him. She had been touching him all night, but something about the way she touched him now was different. She was touching _him_, he now realized. No one who knew what he was had ever dared to come near him, much less touch him.

Reyna trailed her thumb over his cheek, having zoned out almost completely as she studied him. She'd never been so close to him in the light, and he was so much more fascinating up close. Almost without thinking, she ran one hand over his face while the other slid down his neck. Chet forgot himself for a short moment, and his eyes slowly drifted shut as he felt her hand travel down his neck. For a reason unknown to him, her touch seemed to soothe him for a moment. Reyna could hardly believe he was allowing her to touch him so intimately. It felt so dreamlike.

"Where did you get this?"

His eyes opened and shifted to meet hers, brow furrowing slightly. "What?"

"This scar." Using her thumb, she gently traced the invisible line across his cheek. "I thought your kind didn't scar."

"That all depends on who gives it to us." His eyes seemed to hold a mirthless smirk. "I decided to speak my mind when I shouldn't have, and one of my _superiors_ gave it to me."

She met his eyes briefly. "I see..."

He stared at her. There was something he wanted to ask her, but he didn't quite know how to word it. "...What are you?"

Reyna met his eyes. "Sorry?"

"You look human... smell human... but how can you see me?"

Her eyes appeared to register what he meant, and she glanced down while biting her lip. "I don't know why I can see you. Dick asked me the same question... but I am human."

"And you're not scared?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Should I be?"

He stared. "Well... _yeah_, you probably should feel a little uncomfortable."

Staring down at him, she shifted between his legs and sat up in a more dignified position. He furrowed his brow at her when she lifted her legs so she was now straddling him. He went to move, but she held him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. It's not like that. I just want to show you something."

"...What are you doing?" he asked, distrust perceptible in his voice.

"I'm going to try and explain something to you, but I can't do it in words."

He stared up at her in confusion, and he watched as she gently touched her fingertips to his temples. Then, very slowly, she began moving her fingertips in small circular motions against his head, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I want you to focus all of your energy to me. Just focus on my voice and let your surroundings drift away," she said, her voice slow and soothing. Her fingers continued rubbing at his temples.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really—"

"Just humor me."

Rolling his eyes, he put his hands up in mock surrender. She then ceased all movement except for her massaging fingers, her breaths nearly silent. "My God, you're under too much stress. Your body needs to rest," she said slowly, practically humming the words. "Don't think too hard. Just breathe."

Inhaling a deep breath, he slowly released it through his nose, taking her by surprise when he actually attempted to do as she said.

"Take in your surroundings. The faint flicker of the candlelight... the smell of incense... the gentle rising and falling of your chest as you breathe... Hear the gentle wind outside. Picture yourself away from this place and somewhere green and bright. You're standing on a hill on the countryside, and the long grass and willow tree are swaying gently in the calm breeze. You can hear running water from a creek nearby, as the birds sing a charming melody in the air. You're lying on your back in the lush grass under a great willow, staring up at the blue sky while the sun shines down on you in streaks through the willow's branches. Soon, you begin to sense everything around you…"

Chet had been listening to every word she said while keeping his eyes locked with hers, and astoundingly his eyelids were beginning to grow a little heavy by the time she'd finished speaking. He blinked sleepily, staring into her green eyes distantly. A strange lethargy had spread throughout his body that was causing his limbs to feel very heavy, seeming to melt into the bed sheets. He closed his eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest right above where his heart would be. Then she took his hand and pressed it to her chest. At first he didn't understand, but then he heard it. A light thumping sound. It was a bit off beat, and it was then he realized he was hearing two separate sounds.

"You feel it?" she whispered, eyes remaining closed.

He continued to listen, never opening his eyes. "Is that… out heartbeats?"

"Mhmm." Keeping her hands on his chest and ear, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "If you listen closely… you can hear so much more than just the physical."

Suddenly, Chet was startled at what happened. It felt as if they had become one—literally. He could hear her heartbeat like it was in his head, its level, patterned beat perfectly even with his own. The sound of her breathing filled his head as well, loud yet muffled. He could practically feel her every being—her energy. It was as if her energy was pouring into him, filling him with her senses. To put his thoughts into a short story, it felt amazing.

"See?" she whispered. "Not so different."

He opened his eyes finally to look at her and saw she had reopened her eyes as well. Green met green once again, and he practically stared into her soul. He didn't get it. This woman utterly baffled him. Slowly, he shook his head, eyes locked with hers.

"What are you?" His voice was so soft he barley heard it.

She stared into his eyes, and then she leaned in so their faces were mere inches apart. There was something in her eyes he didn't recognize, and it was hypnotizing. He couldn't look away.

"Unusual," she whispered, lips barely touching his.

He swallowed without meaning to, eyes glued to hers. He didn't understand how he was feeling all of a sudden. His breath caught in his throat, and he found himself struggling to answer. Her eyes were unbelievable the way she was staring at him. They were an intense shade of green, and at such a close range their depth seemed to never end. He could feel her breath on his lips. They were so close….

They were too close.

Just then, Chet's phone went off, and the moment was shattered. Reyna blinked, and she almost looked like she had just realized what she was doing. He watched her intently, as she averted her eyes from his, and then she got off him and hopped off the bed. He got up almost immediately after and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _a voice snapped.

His expression grew sour. "Edgar."

Reyna's eyes widened. "Give me the phone."

Chet looked over at her.

"Give me the phone, Chet."

There was a long pause, but he surprised her when he actually held it out to her. Meeting his eyes briefly, she took it from his hand and put it up to her ear.

"It's Reyna, bitch."

A tiny smirk tugged at Chet's mouth.

"No, _you_ listen," Reyna cut Edgar off. "You have some balls calling us, you know that? Do I have to go back over there and kick your ass all over again? Yes, I'm still with him. Unlike you, he doesn't have the personality of an ass…. Why should I? _Riiight_, I'll be there A.S.A.P. No problem." She rolled her eyes. "No, you listen! It's your turn to shut up. Listen closely. You don't tell us what to do anymore. You're not my boss, and you're not Chet's owner. We're not your bitches. The sooner you accept that the better, because we're coming after you. I'm going to figure out what kills you bastards, and I'm coming for you. Tell your boss that. Until we meet again, have fun being Dick's fellow dildo."

She pressed the END button. "We need to get rid of this phone. They could track us." Turning, she grabbed something out of her bag and walked passed a gaping Chet.

"That was so awesome!" He surprised her when he let out enthusiastic laugh. "My God, if only I could see his face!"

Smiling, Reyna walked into the other room and tossed the phone into the sink. "It felt great, I'll tell you that." Lighting a match, she held it up to the exposed back of the phone, effectively frying the chips inside. "Let him sweat over it. Now he gets to deal with Dick for losing us."

* * *

**I'm going to start revealing more about Reyna now. No, she's not a psychic, for those of you who were wondering. Reviews are vastly appreciated! Thank you to those who have been loyal reviewers! xoxo**


	16. Coming For You

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**CLAIMER: I own Reyna Wynters.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter #16: Coming For You**

Morning came relatively quick for Chet, who had been sitting on his bed all night while Reyna slept. He'd stolen her iPod from her bag and was flipping through her photos out of boredom, and once he'd gone through all of those he'd switched to the games. It brought some amusement to him when he found she had a game called _Pandemic_, which was essentially an app where you created a disease to kill off the human race. How ironic for her. He stifled a snort when he found another called _Whack Your Boss_. After about six hours of mindlessly humoring himself, he decided he wanted to head out.

"Hey." Standing, he nudged Reyna as he passed. "Wake up. We gotta get going."

With a low moan, Reyna's eyes cracked open as the early daylight invaded her groggy senses. She could tell it was still early. Closing her eyes, she suppressed a sigh, and then she pushed the covers back.

"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily.

He glanced over at her from his bag. "Yeah. It's wonderful to be alive," he droned sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket." Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head. "What did you do all night?"

"Invaded your privacy and played with your phone."

A light smirk tugged at her lips at his blunt honesty. "Well, it's better than my journal."

Chet paused. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Did you enjoy the games?" She sent a wry smirk at his back.

He let out a small chuckle. "Can I ask who your boss was?"

She snorted. "When I was actually working a normal job for about a year, I had this boss named Roy. He was the most pompous, self-indulged man I have ever met in my life. I can honestly say Dick Roman has a more likeable personality."

"Yikes."

"Yep." Standing, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes from her bad and headed for the bathroom. She came back out a little later, her hair and teeth freshly brushed, and she looked a bit more awake. She passed Chet and retrieved her phone and charger from the wall, tossing them into her bag.

"Reyna."

She stopped just before walking into the other room and faced Chet in curiosity. "Yes?"

He seemed to be trying to find words. "…What are we?"

She blinked.

"Like, what are we doing?" he asked. "Running? Do we even have a plan?"

"Does this mean you want to stick together?" She quirked a surprised eyebrow at him.

As expected, he hesitated. "Um… well, I… I mean it's not like you're—"

A laugh from Reyna cut him off, and she shook her head. "Don't pull a muscle, Chet. Just give me ten minutes, okay?"

Still smiling and shaking her head, she left into the other room to grab her drink from the mini fridge. Chet stood there, feeling quite dumb as he stared after her. He knew there was no possible way he could have sounded any less intelligent.

They finally left the motel about a half hour later. The drive was quiet, but it actually felt relaxing for once. Reyna had convinced Chet to stop at the diner the caretaker had mentioned for a quick bite to eat. They were sitting in a relatively secluded area, chosen by Reyna, because she didn't want anyone to agitate the already tense leviathan accompanying her. Chet had let her borrow his laptop, but he sat next to her as she scrolled through a search. He wasn't sure what she was looking up, but by the looks of it she was searching for something specific—or some_one_.

"What are you looking for?" he asked finally.

Before Reyna could answer him, the waitress came to the table with two cups of coffee and two plates. She set down their food, and Reyna thanked her politely. Once the waitress was gone, Reyna turned her attention back to Chet.

"I've been tracking Marcus' and Julian's whereabouts," she said at last.

"What?" Chet's eyes widened the slightest bit. "Why?"

"I know some people." She turned the laptop towards him so he could see the screen clearly, and she pointed to a spot on the map she had pulled up. "This is where they attacked us the first time. The next place they were was in the motel we stayed at while you were cursed." Her finger tapped another red dot. "Then they clearly followed us to Dick." She tapped the dot where Sucrocorp sat.

"So they're following us." Chet's voice was morosely. "Great. That means they could be close by."

"I thought they were following us, but not anymore, it seems." Reyna pointed to another dot, which was a whole state away. "They're here right now."

Chet leaned in to look closer, and he frowned. "New Jersey? What the hell are they doing there?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I have a good friend that lives there," said Reyna.

He shifted his eyes to her. "So you think he's trying to use your friends against you?" he asked her, not really sounding concerned at all.

"It's a possibility. I already warned him using a payphone." She looked up at him. "I think we should check it out."

As expected, his head snapped to her in alarm. "No. _Hell_ no."

Reyna sighed. "Chet—"

"No!"

"Just to check it out! Who knows; maybe we can get some answers."

"Answers? What answers? We already have our answer! Your ex is frigging insane and is out for blood! Unless you go to him, he's going to start picking off the people you care about just like any other psycho would."

"Which is why I want to go to him!" Reyna snapped. "Look, I can understand why you don't want to go, Chet, and I get it. Trust me. But I'm going. I can't let my friends take the fall for me."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes and sneered. "You have no friends, so I wouldn't expect you to understand."

They finished their food in relative silence. The air wasn't tense, but it wasn't fully relaxed either. Reyna continued to type away on the laptop, and when the waitress came by she had asked for the check. Chet had barely finished his coffee when she shut the laptop, slid it back over to him, and stood from her seat.

"I'll see you around."

Rolling his eyes mid-sip, he put his coffee down and swiftly reached out to grab her sleeve. "Hold on, where are you going?"

"I believe we went over this less than ten minutes ago," replied Reyna coolly.

"What you're doing is suicide."

"Need I bring up Sucrocorp?"

His face went flat. She merely gave him a meaningful tilt of the head, before gently tugging her arm loose and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Glancing down, she nodded to his chest, where the pendant laid hidden under his shirt.

"Keep that pendant close. It'll keep you safe from at least normal witchcraft. They won't be able to stun you anymore or anything."

His hand absentmindedly traveled to where it sat against his chest, eyes narrowing at her. "So I guess this is it, then?"

Reyna shrugged. "If I can make it out the door without you trying to stop me." A light smirk tugged at her lips. "Promise me you won't eat this entire diner once I'm out of sight."

A light smirk of his own tugged at the corners of his mouth, but it was gone as soon as it had formed. "Never make a promise you can't keep."

"Ah." She gave his shoulder a small nudge. "See you around, killer. Try not to get your head chopped off."

"Try not to get kidnapped again."

"We can keep stalling," she called over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and threw a dismissive wave after her. It wasn't until he heard the bell above the door ring, signaling her leave, that he glanced back towards the exit. He didn't know why, but something was urging him to follow her. Something was nudging at the back of his mind, agitating the part of his mind that controlled apathy. What did he care? He knew what it was. It was revenge. He wanted to go with Reyna, find Julian, and slaughter him. But even he knew it was a lost battle. He would need more numbers—a _plan_. It wasn't his problem if Reyna wanted to run mindlessly to her death.

Grunting, he lifted his coffee to his lips. As he stared distantly at a wall, his hand absentmindedly moved towards his chest, where he fingered the small bump through his shirt without thinking about it. Then he paused. Blinking, he looked down at the concealed pendant between his fingers.

Reyna sighed, and she glanced up at the nearly cloudless sky. She felt a small, sour pang surface in her chest and looked back forward, a small frown now playing on her lips. She didn't know why she felt so strangely down all of a sudden, but she knew that if she could get what she needed—she could find and kill Marcus. She knew how to kill a witch. Her only concern was would it work against Marcus? He had shown some pretty impressive power so far with what he had done to Chet.

She felt a dark emotion bubble within her at the memories. That night still haunted her. She could only imagine what it had done to Chet. The way he had reacted to the suggestion of finding Marcus both shocked and surprised her at the same time. Even though she hadn't known him for long, she could tell he was not usually one to back down from a fight. Leviathans didn't get scared unless Dick Roman wanted them to be. Chet had even said himself that leviathans couldn't be killed, so she figured the stunt Marcus and his men pulled were something leviathans weren't familiar with. That wasn't her only problem, either. Dick Roman had to be stopped, too. It wasn't her priority to become a human happy meal. People were dying, and it needed to stop. Immediately.

"Hey!"

Lifting her head, she sharply looked towards the voice. She abruptly stopped when she saw Chet was following her with the car. "Chet! What are you doing?"

He pulled a U-turn, ignoring the beeping cars, and pulled over next to the curb. Looking out at her, he nodded to the seat next to him. "Get in."

Reyna stared at him. "I thought I wasn't your prisoner anymore." Her voice was slightly bitter.

"I'm in," he said.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"If anyone is slicing that vamp's head off, it's me. Get in."

Reyna couldn't believe her ears. She was pretty sure the expression on her face was pretty priceless, too, as she gaped at him openly. "_You_ want to go to Jersey?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh. "Either get in before I change my mind…"

"Okay, okay!" A smile had appeared on her face, and she quickly ran around the front of the car to the passenger's seat. "And you can have Julian. It's Marcus I'm after." She pulled the door shut and threw her bag in the back seats next to his.

"Can I have just one nibble?"

She smirked at him. "Maybe one."

He returned her smirk from the corner of his eye and pulled back out into the street. "Don't think this means I like you. This is simply a truce formed to ensure we both get our desired revenge."

"Wow, big words, Chet," Reyna teased.

He glanced at her. "Oh, yeah." He nodded behind him to the backseats. "You left your phone at the restaurant. It's in my bag. I reactivated the cellular, so calls can be made on it now."

Reyna's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Can't they track us? What if they think to look under my phone? I used to work with Marcus; he knows my alias—"

"Taken care of."

She blinked. "When?"

"When I was in the restaurant."

"You did that _that_ fast?"

He nodded.

Reyna rose her eyebrows. "Impressive." Twisting around, she reached for his bag. "I'm calling Sam and Dean."

He snapped his head to her. "Ha, no you're not. Just because I agreed to this insane trip doesn't mean—"

"Chet, if it's not clear by now that I'm not out to get you killed, I don't know how I can prove it to you." Entering her pass code, the phone lit up, and she tapped the dialer. "I'm not calling the boys to expose you; I'm calling them to let them know about Marcus and Julian."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't tell them where we are."

"Fine." She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. Chet could hear it ringing faintly, and then a voice he recognized as Dean's came blaring through the speaker.

"_REYNA!"_

"Hey, Dean." Reyna smirked.

Dean exited the convenient store. "Where are you? Everything okay?"

"_Relax, everything is fine."_

"Is Chet with you?"

"_Yes, but I'm fine. The situation's changed a bit, Dean."_

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"_You know that new threat I told you about?"_

"What about it?"

"_Chet and I are heading to the last location they were seen."_

Dean stopped in his tracks. He was quiet a moment, and slowly, his eyebrows drew together. "Wait… what? You're working a case with _Chet_?"

"_As I said, situations have changed a bit."_

Shaking his head, he furrowed his brow while pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closing briefly. "Okay, well tell us where you are. Sam and I will—"

But he was cut off. _"No."_

"Why not?" he snapped.

"_Dean, you're just going to have to trust me on this. I'll tell you everything when the time comes, but for now we need to remain a voice on the phone. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your safety."_

"Reyna—"

"_I'm going to send you an image of Marcus. If you see his face, run. Don't try to fight him, understand? He knows how to hurt leviathans, Dean. He will tear your to pieces. And don't try to call a truce with him to kill Dick Roman. Believe me, he'd rather kill you just for knowing me."_

"Reyna, we can help you. Just tell us where you are, and we'll come find you," he tried reasoning with her.

"_I'm not the one who needs saving, Dean. Trust me." _There was a pause. _"You can tell Sam everything I just told you. Look at the image I sent you. Show it to Bobby. Send it to your other contacts. Tell them to send it to their contacts, and so forth. I need you to do this for me. We need to get this bastard's face out there."_

Dean sighed heavily, and he glanced up to see Sam walking into view with a couple bags in hand. "Yeah, I got you," he muttered. "Yeah… okay, fine. I don't like this, though." He sighed, "All right. Yeah. Bye."

Sam nodded to him as he opened the car door to put the bags in the back seats. "Bobby?"

Dean turned to him. "Nope."

Sam looked up. "Frank?"

Dean shook his head. "Reyna."

Sam's eyebrows rose, and he stood up at full attention. "What did she say?"

Sighing, dean leaned against the car, face anything but enthusiastic. "Well, she's alive. Though, I still don't get _why_."

Sam's eyebrows drew together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's still with Chet." Dean looked up at him. "They're working a _case_ together."

Sam's face fell with incredulity. "What?"

Dean nodded. "Yep."

"_Why_? Where? What case?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me."

Sam's face scrunched up. "Why?"

"She claims she's watching out for out safety. She doesn't want us getting mixed up in her business with this Marcus guy."

"He's that new threat she was talking about?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." Dean tossed his phone to him. "She sent us a picture of his mug. She wants us to get his face out there."

Sam looked down at the picture and made a face. "Okay…. I still don't get how Chet fits into all this…"

Shrugging, Dean sniffed and stood up. "My guess? He wants revenge for whatever this Marcus guy and his stooges did to him. Those two are on a manhunt."

Sam returned his gaze to his brother. "We're not seriously gonna let Reyna take on all this alone, are we?"

"Of course not."

Sam smirked.

* * *

**Guess what else is in New Jersey? *hint hint***


End file.
